The-AandO-Squad: School Wars: Book 1 The Squad
by The-AO-Squad
Summary: Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth are heading to a new school, in 8th grade. What they don't know, is that they're in for an epic journey on surviving the school year. Here they learn what it means to be 'A Cool Kid' and how intimidating Middle School wolves turn out to be. There will be choices made, and people met, that drive the wolves to almost what could be called a School War.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

**_The-AlphaAndOmega-Squad_**

**_-School Wars Book #1: The Squad_**

_This is book one of **The-AlphaAndOmega-Squad : **School Wars Series. This is a crossover with Lionsgate's Alpha & Omega and some (our) known copyrighted OC's which are not usable. This story also withholds different POV (point of views) Do enjoy!_

_Based on: Jordan and Jamie_

_Author: Jordan_

_OC's: Wolf version_

_Date when started: November 24, 2014_

_For more info on the AandO-Squad go to **The-****AO-Squad **on Deviantart._

_This story is based on **True Events**. Everything in this book, happened in real life to us._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The story I want to tell you cannot be found in just any normal book. That is why I have decided to create this Fanfiction story... Now... Finally. Some events that may take place within this book series uphold some many reality truths that have happened before in (our) lifetime. Friendships form, and others die away... but I'm sure you'd like to already start the amazing journey now, so I'll just skip this mild intro quickly...<em>

HGCS was now opening back into another school year. It was August now, the end of another fantastic summer... The school doors were opening as well as the recognition of friends as usual.

Kate and Humphrey padded through the giant glassed doors that led into the huge, overwhelming lobby. Fear, excitement, anticipation, and worry filled the two wolves as they gave each other a look. Kate, her usual golden-colored fur gleaming within the LED lights from overhead gulped, a small frown drawing itself onto her snout. She looked to Humphrey, her lithe, humorous mate. His usual free, scruffy dark grey fur was now a bit more kept and matted, to make sure that he'd leave a good impression from on the first day of school.

Kate flatted her ears slightly as terrible fears filled her insides. She felt like butterflies were practically fluttering within her stomach. "H-How do I look Humphrey?" Kate asked, her usual mature look turning into a one-raised eyebrow kinda fearful tone.

Humphrey smiled happily and gave her a look of comfort. "You look fine Kate. Nobody's going to care of what you look like" He leaned forward to give Kate a small lick but she only turned her head away and towards the large balcony above their heads which withheld the Middle School hallways.

Humphrey tilted his head to the ground slightly at Kate's worry. He hated to think that she thought of them not fit enough to fit in with the other classmates.

Humphrey then lifted his chin up and held her new onset gaze. "C-Come on Kate, let's do this. Who cares what others think?" Humphrey demanded, and yet his own worries were starting to kick on. "A-And besides-" he began again reassuringly when suddenly a deep toned voice sounded in his ears, turning both, his and Kate's head behind them and to the entry doors.

Garth, fur sleek and eyes bright, brimmed into the building, Lilly at his side, while a small bookbag hung from on his back, like the rest of the wolves'.

"Humphrey! Kate! Why didn't you wait for me and Lilly out in carline?" Garth asked, tipping his head to one side as he came trotting up to them.

Humphrey only smiled at the two friends of his and Kate's. He was glad to at least have some other already-known friends in school.

Kate flicked her smooth golden tail, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Oh you two were taking your little sweet time, and so we decided to move on..." Kate muttered, rolling her eyes, yet in a friendly toned way.

Humphrey only glanced at Kate and then back at Garth. "W-What?... W-We were to wait for them?... K-Kate I thought you said that they-" Humphrey dumbfoundedly began but Kate only cut him off with a look of frantic eyes. "Ahem... Uh.. err.. nevermind that Humphrey!" She chuckled slowly before looking also back at Garth who only snorted, quite unamused.

"Well, thanks alot" Garth raised his eyebrows before turning to Lilly. "Maybe we should get going"

"Yeah..." Came Lilly's reply before she turned to the awaiting Kate and Humphrey. "Come on you two. We're gonna go ahead and head on up" Lilly advised, guessing that the first bell would ring at any moment.

All the while though, other unfamiliar looking wolves pushed their ways into the lobby as well, fur shimmering, and their mouths chatting away to other friends from last year.

Kate though still felt queasy, and uncertain. Garth and Lilly on the other hand looked ready to take on the day, which kinda confused her. How couldn't they kinda at least feel... i don't know... even a BIT scared?

But before Kate could blink, the sound of the alarming bell came from the balcony above where the Middle School classes were held.

Humphrey quickly glanced at Kate. "Come on!" He darted of for the long hallway that held the small opening that led towards the stairs.

Garth and Lilly rushed after them, their tails flying.

Kate tried to calm herself as she galloped up the stairs with furious speed.

_It's going to fine... we have five more minutes until we're late for class _She told herself.

As soon as the four made it onto the Middle School floor, bewilderment quickly overcame them.

"O-Ok?... Now what?" Lilly asked, her long white bangs hanging low on her face. The four wolves looked right and then left, each wondering.. where to go? There was a right hallway and a left, which looked like they both held classes.

"Well... we're in eighth grade, so the eighth grade hallway must be here somewhere..." Garth reminded the others, his broad head slightly bobbing as he spoke.

Suddenly though a couple of wolves suddenly pushed by them, their voices high with sudden force. "Hey um, can you please move? Your blocking the staircase" Came a the sharp tone of a chunky lookin' red-orange female wolf, her face full with specking freckles and clear piercing blue eyes.

The other wolves she was talking to, didn't even bother to look back at them.

Kate though rolled her shoulders at this sudden remark. "Hmph!... And a hello to you too!" Kate snarled slightly, while Lilly rolled her eyes. "Teen wolves... think they know everything" Lilly muttered.

Humphrey though only stared at her. "...Uh... Lilly... Aren't we teen wolves too?" Humphrey questioned, making Lilly just give him a small embarrassed look to shut up.

Kate though suddenly pricked her ears forward. "Hey! Those wolves looked kinda like our age all at once!" Kate remarked, remembering the group of wolves' facial expressions and looks.

"Your right!" Garth then agreed as he stepped aside for a smaller wolf to get by. "T-That must be a sixth grader!" Garth pointed out next.

"Yeah!" Humphrey added overall. "Come on then! Let's follow the snobbish wolves! They went to the right!" Lilly recalled, hurrying off. Humphrey and the others just followed the white female wolf's lead as they rounded another corner that broke off to another two-laned hall.

"Aww man... which way now?" Garth asked, as many different colored lookin' wolves hurried and shoved right on by the lost newcomers.

Suddenly though a bright tan-bronze colored female wolf bumped into Humphrey making him yelp slightly in surprise as he turned to face the girl.

"O-Oh hi" Humphrey shied slightly as the other three also turned to meet this new wolf.

"...Oh... I-I'm so terribly sorry! Clumsy me... Ahem, so... where are my manners? I-I'm Christy, forgive me please" The cream-bronze wolf tilted her head in respect. Before any of the four could reply though, she went on. "I-I'm new here... Don't know much about... well.. anything really" Christy shrugged, her tanish-bronze colored hair ringlets falling slightly over her face.

Kate then finally stepped up, quite relieved that they weren't the only newcomers. "Oh, well, Hello! I'm Kate, and these are my friends... so far.." Kate nodded to each wolf as she named them out, each and every one of them dipping their heads or giving a small smile as she named them.

"And that's Garth on the end..." Kate finished. "Hey..." Was Garth's reply.

Christy beamed and straightened a bit from her shallow slouch. "Well you all seem like great wolves" She complimented.

"Uh yeah, we're also new here as well" Lilly added with a small smile.

Christy was opening her mouth to reply again when a brownish wolf from within the busy crowds of student-wolves called her name out.

"Christy come on! We're gonna be late!"

Christy dropped her gaze to the floor for a split second before calling back to her friend. "Kai! I'll be right there Gracie!" She then turned back to the four awaiting wolves.

"T-That's Gracie. She's a very nice friend of mine.. in fact she's also very shy... shier than me maybe" The cream wolf explained, which made Lilly slightly blink with sympathy for her knowingly way of shyness.

"Well... Hope I see you all around, nice meeting you!" And before Kate could thank her for her intro to them, Christy darted away into the overwhelming crowds.

A moment of silence passed, as more wolves bustled passed them before Kate spoke again. "...Now what?" She sighed.

"Well... It's a start?" Garth then started a whole different subject, referring back to Christy. "I mean... first friend of the day I guess?" Garth gave a small chuckle as the others nodded slowly.

"She did seem quite nice" Lilly agreed.

Suddenly though a much bigger weighted lookin' wolf stormed down the halls, her paws urgent and her eyes firm yet soft. She was heading their way and Lilly quickly noticed, giving a small nudge to Kate.

Kate turned and met the larger wolf's gaze instantly. "O-Oh h-hello, we-" Kate began but the much older wolf cut her off. "Oh you seem quite lost, am I wrong? The bells about to ring so maybe you should get a move on... I'm Mrs. Staples" The wolf greeted. Mrs. Staples had thick looking black fur with pointy ears yet a cheeky face. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation for the day as she then sat down in the center of the hallway, curling her long black tail around her paws.

Humphrey then spoke up, not knowing what was going to become of the friends in time soon. "Uh... Yes ma'am we are kinda lost... I'm Humphrey and this is-" Yet Mrs. Staples cut him off as usual. "Humphrey? Humphrey the Omega?... Well your in my homeroom!" She then looked at Kate, realizing who this must be. "And you must be Kate? Yes, your in my homeroom as well!" Mrs. Staples announced, making Kate give a small relived sigh.

Garth though on the other hand gave a horrid look at Lilly, who only returned the gaze. He then cleared his throat. "And... I'm Garth, and this is my mate, Lilly" He nodded at her, making Mrs. Staples tilt her head to one side. "Doesn't ring a bell to me... You may be in different home rooms" Staples shrugged, her black thick fur folding slightly along her neck and wrinkles.

Humphrey felt sorrow bubble up from inside of him for Lilly and Garth, both. But he was at least relieved and most totally happy that he had gotten Kate for his home room... Now that you mention it... What was homeroom? He just had to ask.

"Um... Mrs. Staples, what is a homeroom exactly?" Humphrey gave a small bewildered look at her that made her cackle for a moment. "Oh, it's just for your study hall, which is... seventh period" Mrs. Staples replied.

Humphrey nodded, suddenly noticing the absence of all the bustling wolves throughout the long yet narrow hallway.

Mrs. Staples too followed his gaze to a nearby overhanging clock, that held the time from on the wall. She sighed. "Time for first period class" She then glanced at Humphrey and Kate's new refreshed bewilderment that sketched their faces. She smiled. "Don't worry I'll explain everything once we get you into class" She then looked at Garth and Lilly. "How about you go ask Mrs. Tyree what your homeroom class is. She's the Middle School Principle, which so to speak, the office is right around the corner where you came from and to the right" Mrs. Staples shooed the two off, both their faces showing anxiety and worry on meeting the principle on the first day, but they did as they were told anyhow.

"Now come along to class, and we'll get you situated..." Kate and Humphrey followed Mrs. Staples to her classroom, neither of the two not knowing what to expect...

* * *

><p><strong>What happens next? Find out in Chapter 2! Just awaiting you at a click of a button! :D thanks for reading! Please continue and favfollow/ or even maybe leave a review, telling us how we did ^^ Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter2**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Garth and Lilly rounded the corners of the halls, heading towards the principle office, their shoulders slumped.<p>

Lilly lowered her head as she followed her mate.

_Great... First day of school and we're gonna be late for class!.. _

She scolded herself from within her mind as they came to the large door of the office. The blinds were down, making it impossible to tell what the office's inside really looked like yet. To the very left of the office door, was an escalator that led back down to the main front lobby where the four had recently met up at from their approach into the school buildings main heart.

Lilly tried to fix her long overhanging bang for a slight moment as Garth stood facing the door, neither wanting to take a step and knock.

Garth finally sighed, his shoulders slouching slightly as he stepped a paw-length closer to the door. He then looked back at Lilly. "W-Well... Here we go" He breathed, but he then paused again before speaking again, hesitation holding him up once more.

"Look Lilly... I just don't think it's fair how... how Kate and Humphrey got each other for homeroom... I mean, what if we don't get each other's same homeroom?" He then finally blurted, though he kept his voice low, not wanting the principle to actually hear him from outside the door yet.

This made Lilly blink in surprise though. "So... that's whats been on your mind huh?" she nodded, agreeing with what Garth's argument had stated.

"B-But if we don't get each other for homeroom... I'm sure we'll get each other in some of our other classes, right?" Lilly tried to think positive, though her own doubts were still nagging at her from within.

Garth breathed, intent on getting Lilly, or even Kate or Humphrey maybe in at least one of his seven period classes. "...Your right" He then turned back to face the door, and was just about to knock when the door handle spun, clicking with the usual doorknob sounds as it unlocked the bolts from within the door and swung open, revealing a stumpy looking female wolf.

Garth tried to hold back a gasp at what he was looking at.

_This was their principle?!_

The older looking wolf paused in bewilderment as she casted her gaze over the two. She then swung her head around and hollered loudly. "Mrs Tyree, I need you!"

Lilly and Garth looked at each other... Mrs. Tyree? So this wasn't their principle? Then who was this strange wolf?

Next thing you know, a bay-golden looking wolf padded out from behind the door, revealing her stern yet firm look, her muzzle sharp, her ears ending in small tips. Her tail was also smoothed out as if she took hours on it, and her claws were clipped down to the right size, making her look even more formal.

Garth gulped. Now THIS was a principle!

He then dipped his head at her unamused look. "Uh... Good morning ma'am, I'm Garth, and this is Lilly" He nodded at the white female wolf, who stood behind him, her face hiding slightly from behind her hair now.

Garth didn't know what to expect from the principle when suddenly she gave a friendly and... welcoming smile?

"Oh welcome! Your one our newest students, if I recall correctly? Yes, yes!" Garth and Lilly gave each other new confidential looks. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she sounded?

Mrs. Tyree had a distinct southern accent, and a small pimple or beauty mark on one side of her cheek. She looked as if she could have been the president's assistant or something, but no, she was only an ordinary principle.

Tyree then turned to the other stumpy wolf, that still confused Lilly and Garth on who she was now exactly. "Thank you Mrs. Chaffin.." She then turned to them, realizing her manners. "Oh, this is Mrs. Chaffin (Ch-aah-fin), the Middle School office official, who signs wolf students in if their absent or late. She's also in charge for detentions and other things like that so do pay great respect to her please, and we'll all get along I'm sure" Mrs. Tyree nodded Mrs. Chaffin off.

Mrs. Chaffin dipped her head with a remote smile before heading back into the large office room.

Mrs. Tyree then turned back to the two of them. "So what can I help you two with?" she asked, looking around the empty hallways. "Shouldn't you be in class by now?" Her voice turned into a hard stony tone, seriousness covering her gleaming eyes.

Garth nodded. "T-That's just it... ma'am, we don't exactly know where our homeroom is" Garth stated, getting a small look from Mrs. Tyree before she replied.

"Oh! Well here's the thing dear, homeroom classes are usually for seventh period only, which is study hall" Mrs. Tyree explained.

"What!?" Lilly and Garth asked at the same time. "Not to be rude, but where should we go then?" Lilly then asked.

Mrs. Tyree chuckled as she continued. "Well in 8th grade, specials are usually first period, but seeming today is the first day of school, we'll skip specials today. So if you don't go to first period, you go to second of course" Mrs. Tyree finished with a nod. She then hurried back into her office. "I'll check your schedules to see your second periods, ok?" And with that she left Garth and Lilly stranded at the doorway.

You could hear Mrs. Chaffin's paws clicking away at her computer from on the big office desk within the office.

Garth and Lilly exchanged worried looks now, neither of them sure of exactly what this meant for them.

"S-Second period?" Lilly then asked. "So... Specials are first? I don't even know what my special is!" Lilly confessed, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Garth nodded. "Same here... Maybe she'll tell us... But if homeroom is studyhall, which is... seventh period if I recall, the Kate and Humphrey also have each other for second period together!? What else do they have together huh!? I want classes with you! I better get you in at least one of my classes-" Garth stopped talking as Mrs. Tyree suddenly came back around the corner, a notepad in her jaws. She then dropped the notepad at her feet, flipped through several pages, before placing her paw on a specific page.

"Now, let's see..." She paused as her eyes scanned the paper in front of her, both Garth and Lilly holding their breath for her answer.

"...Hmm... Let's see... Garth your special this quarter is Spanish... Lilly yours is Art" Mrs. Tyree stated, making Garth and Lilly both sulk slightly.

Yet hope still lifted their heads as she went on. "And... your second period... Lilly your supposed to be in Science, which is Mrs. Throwers class... And Garth your in Math, which is Ms. Griffins' class... there we go, all settled!" Mrs, Tyree finished, as Garth and Lilly casted hurt glances at each other.

_Oh no!_

Mrs. Tyree then shoved each of them a paper and a note forward. "here... I'll give you each a copy of your schedules and a note. Give the note to your teacher, so she won't count you tardy... Now get a move on" Mrs. Tyree shooed them off before disappearing back into the office, closing the door behind her as she went.

Silent over took the two wolves now...

Lilly finally then pawed at her schedule below, naming all of her periods in specific order. "I-I... I hope we have each other in at least some of the other periods right?" She then asked in a whisper tone.

Garth nodded, still feeling crushed at this news...

The halls were empty, dead silence quickly over took them before the two started moving again. They each took their schedules and notes, gave each other a look, and then headed off for their separate classes.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Staples led Kate and Humphrey into her classroom, which was buzzing with wolf students of all sorts.<p>

Kate and Humphrey gulped, now knowing where they should go or sit, but Mrs. Staples only pointed her snout at the first two seats in the front row. "Sit there for now, and maybe later I'll change the seat order around" Mrs. Staples shrugged, getting a pleased smile from Kate and Humphrey in return.

Humphrey took the first seat while Kate sat behind him. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts on the different new wolves around them. Everyone was talking... except them two.

She then tapped Humphrey on his shoulder, who quickly turned his head around to her.

"H-How about we talk Humphrey?" Kate tipped her head and casted her gaze around the room, signaling on how they were the odd ones out.

Humphrey just gave a small chuckle though. "Seriously Kate? It's fine... Stop worrying on how we should fit in-" Humphrey was cut off by a sudden small black female wolf who came trotting up to them.

She gave them a smile before asking "Hi! A-Are you two mates?" She chuckled, getting a look from Kate and Humphrey.

Humphrey then gave a small embarrassed smile. "Uh... yeah that's us. I'm Humphrey and this is Kate" He introduced them properly, not wanting to look unmannerly or something to this new young wolf.

"O-Oh.." The black female wolf held a shyness, her ears slightly pinned back on her head. She then spoke again. "I'm Syrita" (Serr-rita)

Kate beamed at this new wolf's kindness to them. "Oh, hello there then Syrita! We're kinda new and-" Kate began but Syrita only cut her off with a small sarcastic roll of her eyes. "I noticed" she laughed.

Kate then couldn't help but give Humphrey a small happy smile. They were making another new friend!

The classroom noise was getting more and more intense now. Wolves were howling with laughter at something, and other wolves just sat quietly in their seats. Others were reading, and others were running around the room playing tag like preschoolers.

Suddenly though Mrs. Staples rose from her desk, her thick black fur dragging slightly as she made her way to a podium at the front of the room.

"Ahem! Please take a seat please! Class has started!" She raised her voice above the noise, getting every wolf's attention.

A few "ughs" and "dang its" came from the class but they did what they were told and all took a seat. Even Syrita hurried off to a seat in the new row, beside Kate and Humphrey, her bright eyes turning they're attention onto the teacher.

"thank you..." Mrs. Staples then strutted towards the board and grabbed a marker in between her jaws. She then lifted herself up, placing one paw on the board as she held her marker in her jaws, writing her name our neatly in the top left corner. She then capped it back and turned to the students in each seat.

"Ok... So I'm Mrs. Staples, welcome to second period" She announced. Quick as fire, a red-brown male wolf raised his paw in the back. "And-... Uh.. yes?" Mrs. Staples then called on him.

"Um.. Ok.. so, why are we not in first period?" The small male asked.

"Good question!... Since this is day one, we're not doing first period, seeming your specials is your first period" Mrs. Staples explained.

Kate gave Humphrey a small nudge, making him turn his head to her slightly at this. "I wonder what our specials are" She whispered to him, making him nod in agreement before turning back around to the front of the room.

Light filtered in through the windowed room. The room had this kind of citrine colored glow to it. A beautiful zebra lookin' toned rug was spread out at the front of the room, underneath the white board. Also file cabinets and other assorted things were aligned along the walls as well.

"Anyways, I teach Language, Reading, and Writing" Mrs. Staples then continued.

"Woo!" Some random wolf called out from in the back, making a few others chuckle along with him.

"Ahem..." Mrs. Staples cleared her throat before turning to Humphrey, who sat in the first seat of the first row. This made Humphrey's fur crawl..

_Why is she looking at me exactly?..._

He knew what was coming, which made him slightly duck his head.

"Now that your know me..." Mrs. Staples then began, Humphrey clenching his teeth now. he then jerked his head slightly around to give Kate a horrid glance at what was coming.

Kate only stared back at him expectantly too.

"How about we get to know each other now? I'm gonna go down the rows, starting with row _one _and your going to say your name, and give us something you like to do, and what your good at" Mrs. Staples instructed, getting small murmurs from the wolves around the room.

Humphrey felt all eyes quickly turn to him. WHAT WAS HE GOOD AT!? WHAT DID HE LIKE TO DO!?... He knew what Kate was going to say. She was a good drawer, and so that's gotta be what she says! But he wasn't too good at anything much!

Almost sweating now, he turned to the class, ears flattening slowly, from his embarrassment. Kate also couldn't help but notice his stalling moment, and gave him a small nudge. "Go Humphrey..." She whispered through clenched, smiling teeth.

Humphrey gulped.

"Ahem... Humphrey, your first... please stand while your at it, so everyone can see you" Mrs. Staples demanded as she took a seat at her desk now.

Humphrey fidgeted before calmly getting to all four paws now, clearing his throat he then spoke.

"Um... err... Hi, I'm H-H-Humphrey and I-I like to... uh... play with my friends? A-And I'm good at... L-Log sledding" Humphrey then finished, making everything up as he went.

A few giggles came from some females while the males in the back just stared at him in disgust. The males here were far larger and muscular than Humphrey, making him feel even smaller and embarrassed.

He gulped before taking a seat now, putting the spotlight on Kate now.

"Thank you Humphrey" Mrs. Staples called from her desk as she shuffled through some papers with her paws.

Kate now stood, her legs wobbly and her eyes strained. She took in a breath before speaking, all eyes focused on every aspect of her.

"I-I-I'm Kate.. hi... A-And what I like to do is... err.." she paused for two split seconds. "Hunt? A-And I'm good at drawing" she finished boldly, holding her chin high as she then took a seat. She couldn't help but beam at Syrita's encouraging smile, just a row away from hers.

Nobody really said much on her half, but at least she got it done and over with. Next was a larger muscled, black-brown male wolf, who had small frizzy fur. He stood, looking as if he had done this his whole life.

Kate couldn't help but feel stupid of how she acted in front of the class by watching this wolf now. He looked confident and cool. "Hey, I'm Chris" He spoke with a few chuckles as he glanced at the back of the class of his friends, who were holding in laughs themselves at him. He narrowed his eyes playfully at them before continuing. "And I like playing sports, and I'm really good at balling" He puffed his chest out as he sat down, though Kate couldn't help but feel stricken with bewilderment.

_Balling?... What does that mean?_

Next stood an enthusiastic looking, light brown female wolf. She stood, laughing slightly out loud before dramatically puffing our her chest. "Um..." She chuckled, and then continued. "Hi, I'm Bailey and I like playing soccer, and I'm really good at... balling?" She bursted out with laughter before she sat down, the rest of the class laughing along with her as she went.

Chris instantly turned around and gave a sarcastic frown at her. "Aeey! That was my answer!" He chuckled, but Bailey only laughed harder. "I know" She spoke through giggles.

"You don't even play basketball!" He then laughed with her.

Kate though pricked her ears at this convo. So balling, went along with basketball huh? Still, her within her mind, she wasn't quite sure that ballin really had anything to do with basketball, but so she decided to wait until she heard more evidence from around the class.

Suddenly Humphrey then turned around. "Well she seems like a popular kid" Humphrey joked but in a hollow-low tone.

Kate shrugged. "yeah, who cares though" She agreed before the two awaited the next wolf to stand.

Next looked like a nerdy, geeky wolf, whose fur color was of sand or pear-ish color. "Hi, I'm Robby and... I like.. math? And I'm good at identifying things" Robby nodded before sitting back down. A few chuckles though came from the class at his answer.

"Seriously?" "Math?"

Next was a bronze colored male, starting the first seat on row 2. He stood, laughing with his friends around the room, as Chris had done. "Hey I'm Bryce and I like playing sports and I'm good at... sports" This got an uproar of laughter from his friends, including Bailey.

Humphrey though gave Bryce a small underestimated look. _Sports? Whats with sports? And what's so funny about that stupid answer anyway!_

Next stood a another nerdy male, whose fur color was of chalk or something... a bland cream or something. "Hey I'm Jason and I like playing video games and I'm really good with a computer"

Kate rolled her eyes. Figures.

_You can almost tell what every wolf is like from within this class, just by looking at them... And... A-And why are they so dramatically sarcastic?_

Next was Syrita's turn. She stood, her face turning slightly red just as Kate and Humphrey's did from the attention. "Hi... I'm Syrita and I like talking with my friends?.. And I'm good at tennis" She quickly then sat down, trying to look natural but Kate and Humphrey could tell she was like them.

Next then, stood another giggling female. She had a ginger coat with a lighter tan underbelly and socks. She kept laughing before she spoke. "Ok ok... I-I'm Alasia (uh-lay-zee-yuh) and I like playing basketball, and I'm an awesome baller!" She laughed, as Bailey shook her head. "You wish" Bailey used sarcasm though, signaling that Alasia really did play Basketball.

"hee hee... Course i am!" Alasia laughed crossing her arms into a small pose.

Kate pricked her ears yet again. There's that word again...

She then couldn't help but tap on Humphrey's shoulder again. "H-hey haven't you heard that the word ballin, or whatever, keeps being used by the class?" Kate asked quickly and quietly while the class was continually focused on the goofy Alasia.

Humphrey nodded intently before shrugging, pretending like he didn't care, though he had to admit that he had noticed, just as much as Kate did. "So?"

Kate gave him a small look before continuing. "I kinda... just don't get what the big deal of it is..." she went on, getting tired of this class's attributes already.

Humphrey nodded, raising his eyebrows. "True."

Kate then pondered. She remembered when she and Humphrey had long ago played basketball... but it was on wreck teams... of course. They were awful... they could hardly handle the ball with their own paws! Yet on occasions they were pretty good. Especially when they had played basketball for Upward. They were the top players at Upward. They had played at Upward when they were basically pups back then though... and at Upward, stealing the ball wasn't aloud, making it easier for the pups to play fairly... yet that wasn't like real basketball at all!

Kate sighed now. They had never learned of what the slang, _Balling, _meant. Why hadn't they? All the popular wolves here seemed to know what this junk talk was about, and it bothered Kate greatly. She then thought she'd bring this situation back up with Humphrey later...

Next was a low down, arrogant wolf named Jeffery. He was smaller than normal yet had a laid back attitude. His fur color was of blacks and brown splotches and he had one silver front paw. "I'm Jefferey and I like to play video games... and I'm good at nothing" He spoke sternly, as if he wasn't kidding, though the class gave a few chuckles, especially those like Bailey and Alasia.

"Come on now, you've gotta be good at something" Mrs. Staples barked from her seat, her paws continuously clicking away at her computer's keyboard.

"Well... No. Don't know, don't care" Jeffrey then just sat down, and laid his small head down onto his desk.

The wolves just cackled with laughter at this, yet Humphrey and Kate... said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please continue to chapter 3 if interested ^^ Sorry for the everlasting long chapter... too much to put <strong>

**And don't forget to leave a review please! Thanks SO much! 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Ranks

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Humphrey fidgeted in his seat, impatiently. This was getting out of hand. He glanced at the clock. 9:10.<p>

"Ugh.." He moaned, half to himself though, seeming the whole class was focused on Jeffery's pathetic answer at the moment, including the narrowed-eyed Kate.

Humphrey's gaze then shifted to the small rectangular window on the door, that showed a glimpse of the hallway. The lockers were stiffly aligned along the hall's walls. Not a sound came from the halls...

Humphrey then slowly turned his head back to the class. Next was the third row, first seated wolf now. Another small black wolf stood with his tail and small head held high. He had a silver underbelly and silver socks. "Wassup... the names Segi (See-gee) And I like playing basketball, and I'm good at... eating" Segi chuckled, his childish, immature nature following the rest of his classmates, making Kate roll her eyes.

She couldn't help but then lean over to Syrita's desk, her ears pinned against her head in annoyance. "Are all of these wolves, like this?" She asked, teeth bared practically.

Syrita shrugged. "Not the normal ones" She laughed while giving a wink.

Kate sat straighter in her seat at this. "normal ones? Well which are normal?" she then snapped, making Syrita hold her paws up jokingly in a dramatic way. "Whoa..." She laughed, making Kate give a small loosened smile. "Well thats just the jocks and popular wolves... there's normal ones don't worry..." She then paused before adding. "Like, you and Humphrey are normal" she smiled, making Kate feel a bit flattered.

"T-Thanks Syrita..." But she then narrowed her eyes again at the continuous Segi. "But... if they're mainly like this, then aren't they all popular?" Kate pressed on, but before Syrita could reply, Mrs. Staples suddenly called her out. "Ahem, please stay at your own desks please class" The teacher luckily didn't exactly call her name out, but it did make Kate feel like she was on the spot.

She quickly leaned back to her desk, Humphrey jerking his head around and giving her a disapproving look. "Kate, are you crazy? Stop talking to Syrita! Your gonna get in trouble" Humphrey pleaded, but in a caring manner.

Kate flattened her ears at this. "I-I know... sorry"

After Segi next, stood this outgoing, know-it-all female named Michelle. She had bright orange-yellow fur and a white tail tip. "Hi, I'm Michelle, I like playing softball and I'm good at it too" She firmly spoke, casting a look at a few of her friends as usual before sitting down.

Humphrey only rolled his eyes at her. Another drama wolf, another dollar.

Next up was a shier female wolf, whose fur was as black as night. Her ears were trying to stay up as she stood, but as she began to speak, they began to flatten. "H-Hi, I'm Aaliyah (uh-lee-uh) and I like talking with my friends" She spoke slowly. "And I'm good at dancing"

After her was another quieter female wolf, whose fur was a brown tree bark color. "I'm Alyssa (uh-liss-uh) And I like playing softball and I'm good at... uh.. err... I-I don't know honestly" She gave a fake chuckle, her tail tucking his between her hind legs as she bore down upon her embarrassment roughly.

Humphrey couldn't help but feel some sympathy for Alyssa, as well as Aaliyah.

_At least they're pretty decent..._

Next up was a slightly bigger weighted female wolf, yet she seemed mannerly and formal. "Hi I'm Jocelyn (joss-lynn) and I also like dancing and I'm good at it" She smiled at Aaliyah, who smiled back. Apparently they were friends and they took the same dance class...

Finally it was the fourth row, first seat... only one more row to go after this!

Another mannerly, and yet outgoing male wolf rose to his paws, enthusiasm gleaming in his eyes. He had coffee brown fur and a cream-white underbelly and ear tips.

He gave a small smile before speaking. "I'm Micah and I like playing video games and I'm good at swimming" he nodded before sitting down. Kate tipped her head at this. She and Humphrey swam year round (in summer only though...) She kinda felt a small spark of friendship that could possibly form with she, Humphrey, and Micah. Finally something in common with another wolf!

After him was another laid back lookin' female wolf with bronze colored fur. "I'm Madeline and I like playing softball and i'm good at it too?" She slowly and sheepishly then sat down, her ears forward though, as if she could prove she wasn't all that embarrassed.

Kate though knew she was... and as she observed more and more of the new classmates she was beginning to understand what Syrita meant on normal wolves... Aaliyah, Alyssa, and Jocelyn were all normal. They were a little shy, but maybe that's what separated them from the others... And yet there were also the geeky, nerdy, formal type such as Jason and Micah.

She was beginning t see how this school worked now, and who was who!...

She then wondered if Humphrey felt the same thing, and honestly he did. He stared intently at Madeline as she sat down, figuring out which wolves' friends were whose. Though he also knew there were many many more wolf classmates in the other classes as well too, but out of the wolves in here, it was quite easy to tell!

Next was... Humphrey and Kate gasped almost from excitement. Christy! The golden-blonde female stood, kinda shyly, yet still confident. "I'm Christy, hello" She smiled. "And I like writing and I'm good at photography" She finished with a dramatic smile before sitting down.

After her was a brown-red smaller male wolf, whose sporty energy showed plainly out on his face. He stood, quite simply of course. "I'm Jimmy, and I really really like sports, and I'm good at baseball" he shrugged, before sitting down next.

After that Jimmy, was the final row!

First off was this prissy, dramatic, glamorous blonde female wolf. Her piercing blue eyes shining and her fur as sleek as ever.

Kate only rolled her eyes. Show off. Typical froo froo prissy type... Every school had one!

She stood, her perfect hair flowing freely as she batted her eyes pathetically. "I'm Addison, but you can call me Addy" She shrugged, narrowing her eyes, as if she were trying too hard. "I like playing softball and I'm good at it, you can count on that" She then sat down in her seat, her tail properly untucked beneath her.

Humphrey leaned into Kate's ear and sighed. "Hate those types"

Kate couldn't agree more. "Right?"

After her was another dramatic and yet less glamorous black and tan female wolf. "I'm Kinzi (ken-zee) and I like playing softball and I'm also good at Volleyball"

Next there was Wesley. A small, quiet male who looked as if he didn't have many friends, yet Humphrey couldn't see why. He seemed nice. He stood, his legs wobbly. "I-I'm Wesley... I like... Uh.. Playing video games and I'm... I'm good at, well... Video games?" He hurried to sit down, wanting to get out of the spotlight.

Kate then sighed. "Good there's one more.." She breathed.

It was male. Huge, Burly, and arrogant. He had a deep voice, laid back and yet was very athletic looking. "Names Julian, I like playing Football and I'm a baller for life" Julian had a mixture of blacks, greys, silvers, and browns in his coat. He had jagged, long claws and crooked, sharp fangs and teeth.

Humphrey couldn't help but shiver at the ruthless sight of the burly male wolf. "Boy would I hate to run into an ally with him" He joked to Kate, who only chuckled back at the criticism.

Julian flicked his ears before taking a seat, his large paws leaving small marks on the desk he sat at as he laid his paws back down onto the desk.

Mrs. Staples was still typing when everyone finished. She perked her ears and looked up at the absence of the next wolf voice that she was expecting.

"Oh, that's everyone" She smiled as she hauled herself from her chair, her paws carrying her to the center of the front, next to the podium. "Well we don't have very long until the bell rings now... So maybe you all can just sit and chat quietly and wait until the bell rings" She suggested.

But before everyong started chatting, Jimmy raised his small paw, his fiery red coat color burning within the filtering light that streamed into the room from the big windows.

"Yes Jimmy?" Mrs. Staples nodded. Jimmy tipped his head as he began speaking. "So, next we go to third period?" He asked.

"Yes. You should still have your schedule sheet from in the mail that we had sent you during the summer" Mrs. Staples corrected the young male, who nodded. "Yeah i have it, but um uh, tomorrow will we have first period specials?" He then asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow you will go straight to specials once you come in" Mrs. Staples nodded, making Jimmy nod back.

She then gazed out over her news students. "So... anymore questions?" the teacher than asked. And after nobody raised their paw she trotted back to her seat, leaving the rest of the class period for the wolves to talk.

Murmurs quickly started, and as soon as they did, Kate quickly patted Humphrey on the shoulder again for him to turn and face her. It was beginning to become a natural thing now of hers...

"Yeah?" Humphrey asked.

"What's your third period?" Kate asked intently, unfolding her own sheet that she had previously gotten over the summer, just as Mrs. Staples had said.

"Oh, I have math next" Humphrey read from his sheet.

Kate instantly bolted with glee! So did she! "M-Me too! Oh this is great Humphrey! And in third period, we also have snack right?" Kate recalled excitedly, making Humphrey slowly nod. "Uh... Yeah! I think so!" he then glanced back down at his paper. "What's your fourth period Kate?" he then asked.

Kate examined her paper before speaking again. "History"

At this Humphrey's heart dropped. dang it. "...O-Oh... I-I have Science" He then whimpered, his ears flattening with annoyance and sadness from his depart from Kate which would be upcoming at about... 10:25!

"No!... No Humphrey, just no!" Kate sulked as well, before looking back at her paper. "Well... maybe we can meet back up!" She spoke positively. "My fifth period is Bible" She then turned back to him, awaiting his own answer, which only brought more annoyance. "My fifth is History..." he confessed.

"Ugh! that leaves Science for my sixth and Bible for your sixth! Dang it, no!" Kate whined, banging one paw on her desk, making Jason suddenly look over at her with a confused face.

Kate and Humphrey both glanced at him and smiled, embarrassed. "Oh uh... hello" Kate couldn't help but chuckle at her out bursting fury. It must have looked stupid to him... But instead Jason only smiled sympathetically humorous. "Hello to you too" He laughed but in a quiet tone.

Kate quickly recalled on how he was kind of a quiet kid... or... a normal kid. No, he was a nerdy kid, like Micah...

Kate still couldn't understand how these little naming codings worked. She then glanced at Syrita, who sat directly behind Jason.

She couldn't help but ask again about the groupings. "S-Syrita" She whispered, trying to get the black wolf's attention.

Syrita quickly jerked her head Kate's way. "yes?"

By now, Humphrey and Jason were just looking and listening on to what Kate had to say to Syrita.

Kate paused, wondering whether she should let Jason hear this... She then just shrugged it off.

_What would it hurt? Besides, I need Humphrey to hear this as well..._

"...H-How does these groupings work again? A-About the normal kids? A-And the popular, and geeky and... yeah?" Kate asked slowly, trying to remember all of the groups.

Syrita only laughed. "Groups Kate? really?..."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Well what would you call them?"

Syrita pondered before answering. "Well, I like to think of them as Rankings... Like there's the Popular kids, the Cool kids, the Geeky kids... let's see... The Prissy froo froo kids" Syrita just kept going, making Kate's head spin. Was she to remember these? Which did she fit into?

Finally Jason gave a small look at the term 'froo froo'. "W-What?" He laughed.

Syrita only shrugged. "Yeah. Froo froo means like... Glam kids or whatever. But fir short, I just call them the Prissy kids" Syrita explained.

Humphrey then suddenly leaned closer, his eyes intent. "Whoa, are you the only one who knows these rankings?" Humphrey asked, quite astonished. Syrita shook her head though. "Everyone basically knows them. Theres like boundaries here. Like for an example, it's like not right if a quiet kid talks to a cool kid" Syrita explained, making Jason even nod as if he also understood what she was talking about.

"Well, what are we in? Like, me and Humphrey? What rank?" Kate then couldn't help but ask.

"hmm... well, so far your like me. A Quiet kid or somewhere within that Rank... Some other quiet kids are like Alyssa, Christy, Gracie... hmm.. Morgan, and more" Syrita named a few, making Humphrey give a hopeful look at Kate. Kate though felt a bit taken aback. "W-We're in the Quiet kids?" She asked, quite disappointed.

"Well... let's see, you just got here. This only day one, you don't talk much and yeah that's basically what fits you best.." Syrita concluded with a dramatic tone, but she then gave her a look, almost of sadness and dismay. "Besides, what's wrong with the Quiet Kids?" The black female then asked.

Kate felt Humphrey and Jason's eyes also flip onto her, making her just shrug simply. "Uh nothing of course" She breathed. "I was just wondering"

Syrita gave a small reassured smile before looking to Jason. "Your like a Geeky type... no offense" she chuckled, making Jason chuckle back. "None taken... I like video games anyways" The bronze-white male nodded.

Humphrey though had many many more interests and questions to these mysterious rankings... like who were some of the Cool Kids? When were these ranks made? Why were they made? Does everyone go by them? Do the teachers know?

This made him think back to the time when he had tried to gain Kate's trust as a mate. (hence the Alpha and Omega movie) He had worked his pathetic life as an Omega up to be with an Alpha! He broke the ranks! He had made them all even... So maybe he had a chance of doing this here?... Maybe?... Maybe he and Kate could make everything straight?

Suddenly though the bell rang, causing Humphrey to be shaken from his thoughts...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Wanna find out what happens next? Just do continue onwards to chapter 4! ^^ do enjoy and thanks to all!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Cool Kids

**_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter4**_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 4<strong>**

* * *

><p>Lilly struggled out of Science, humiliation still pricking her fur after standing in front of the whole class and having to name 5 attributes about herself. Dang was it embarrassing!<p>

She pushed through the crowded halls, her heart aching to get even a small glimpse of Garth's fiery red-brown colored face. She trudged past two yapping female wolf girls, who intently gave her a small shove, causing for Lilly to trip and fall, snout first to the hall's floor.

"Ouch!" She whimpered, jerking her head over her shoulder to get a glaring glimpse of the two girls who had pushed her. But they were out of sight...

She sighed before glancing at a few books that had dropped from her bookbag and onto the floor. She reached a white paw forward to grab her notebook on Science out from the middle of the hall when suddenly a brown female wolf snatched it up in her own jaws. Lilly couldn't take it! Being bullied on the first day!? She was about to explode in fury when suddenly the brown wolf... handed her the book.

"Here you go" The female wolf spoke nicely and when Lilly looked up into the wolf's eyes, it was filled with sympathy.

"Oh... Oh thank you so much" Lilly shied, letting her bang fall over her face almost completely from humiliation yet again.

_...I-I must look like a complete fool in front of her!_

"I-I... Um..." Lilly couldn't find the grateful words she was wanting to use for this wolf. How generous, kind, thoughtful...

"I don't think someone should be unrecognized only because their new here" The brown wolf continued, now sitting down next to Lilly in a comforting manner.

Lilly nodded, eyes twinkling with happiness at this wolf's kindness. There was a small moment of silence as the two picked Lilly's books up. Finally though, after Lilly's mess was picked up, Lilly couldn't help but introduce herself.

She glanced at the brown wolf before speaking. "...I-I'm Lilly" She spoke quite nervously, not knowing how this wolf would react to her little invitation to be friends.

The brown wolf looked up though and only smiled. "Oh I'm Brianna" She flicked her tail knowledgeably. Brianna had coconut brown fur with a creamy underbelly and ear tips. She also had a small cream colored marking on her snout.

Lilly was getting to her paws finally now when suddenly a familiar voice struck her ears. "Lilly! Lilly!" Lilly turned her head through the crowds to figure out where it was coming from.

"W-Wha?" She kept looking into the crowds of wolves that surrounded her and Brianna until finally she made out... Garth!

He shoved his way past a brute, who glanced back at him with fierce eyes.

Lilly shuddered at such arrogance that this school contained until finally Garth arrived, his head still held high and his eyes brighter now as he approached Lilly.

"Lilly! Whatever are you doing on the hall floors!?" He gasped as he stood facing her and Brianna now, quite unsure of what to make of the unfamiliar wolf.

Brianna only smiled though. "Oh hi, Lilly had been pushed and, I thought I'd help her up" Brianna flicked her ears.

Garth paused, taking it all in, and for a moment Lilly was slightly nervous on how he would react. But he then gave a small howl of joy. "Oh thank you Brianna! Lilly here, she's my mate. I'm Garth, it's a pleasure meeting you" Garth held out a large paw, which Brianna equally accepted.

Lilly then came to stand beside Garth, still quite alarmed though at how they were still standing in almost the middle of the hallway.

Garth though then turned to her. "So, how was Science?" He asked.

Lilly shrugged. "Embarrassing... They made me go up to the podium, in front of every single wolf and tell them all, 5 attributes on myself" Lilly narrowed her eyes at the memory.

Garth only returned the unamused look. "Seriously? They made me do 7. And we had to say where we were from, and what's our hobby and..." Garth trailed off as he sighed. He then though looked back up at Brianna, who was still standing and awaiting the two.

"S-So uh... Brianna, You uh... You wouldn't wanna be friends now huh?" Garth tipped his head awkwardly as he asked. He knew Lilly had to have already made a small friendship with Brianna, and he wanted to make sure he was in on it too.

Brianna, like always, beamed. "Course. I gotta go now though. Catch ya later, you two!" She then hurried off to language.

Lilly's gaze followed Brianna until she met the Language teacher's door.

_Who was it again who taught language?... um... err... Oh yeah! Mrs. Staples!_

And at that moment, Mrs. Staples' door opened, revealing and releasing more wolves into the halls, including Kate and Humphrey!

Lilly brightened at the sight of her friends. "G-Garth look!" She nudged her mate, making him spin around from whatever he was looking at.

He gasped slightly. "Kate and Humphrey! Come on! let's go meet them!" he rushed forward, Lilly at his heels.

Kate and Humphrey were about a tail-length away when suddenly, the same large red-orange female wolf from this morning rammed into Garth randomly, knocking him to his feet, along with a bewildered Lilly.

Kate and Humphrey quickly spotted the scene ahead of them and hurried forwards.

Garth stumbled to the ground, pulling the red-orange wolf with him.

"A-Ack!... Ouch... H-H-Hey!" he quickly turned on his foe who had gotten right in his path, causing for him to fall.

The female groaned from her own injuries before getting to her heavy feet. She then gasped as she recognized Garth, as well as Lilly from behind.

"Well, well, well! if it isn't the misfits of eight grade!" She snarled, making Lilly's eyes widen at her sudden furious attitude.

Garth though was just as surprised. "W-Wha?" He glared his eyes at her, who only gave him a corny smirk.

Suddenly though another voice pierced the scene. "hey misfit, can you move so we can check on our friend!" Kate's loud tone came echoing off the walls from behind the red female.

Some other wolves had stopped to watch the scene while others just pushed on past, hurrying to their next class.

The female jerked her head around to Kate, as well as Humphrey, their gazes fixed on her, and their eyes hard as rock.

"Move!" Humphrey repeated, a small black female at his side, watching.

The red female picked herself up as a few of her friends suddenly came rushing over to her. "Oh my gosh, Lucy, are you ok?" Spoke a black and brown female wolf.

"yeah I'm fine... I just ran into these dorks" Lucy snapped as she got to her paws.

Lilly then stepped forward, helped Garth up, and then turned to Lucy herself. "You need to watch where your setting that flab of yours" Lilly defended her mate, making Lucy and her friends turn quickly to Lilly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you might wanna back off now, twig!" Growled another one of Lucy's friends.

"Guys just forget them, they're not worth our time" Spoke another, flicking her white colored tail for them to follow.

The whole lot of brutes slowly trudged off, murmuring and whispering on how dumbfounded the newbies were now, their eyes casting angered glances back at the four as they left.

Kate quickly rushed over to Garth and Lilly, Humphrey and Syrita following.

Garth was still quite stunned though at his first encounter with such a brutal bully. "W-Wow... what was her problem?" Garth asked, looking around to make sure that none of Lucy's friends were still around.

"Don't know... but dang were they mean" Kate growled in agreement. "Yeah and they better now come back, asking for more" Humphrey nodded, stepping forward. He then though turned to Syrita, the unfamiliar character to Lilly and Garth's eyes.

"Who were they exactly?" Humphrey asked, making Syrita give a small look at the floor.

"T-Those?..." She paused before going on. "Those were the Cool Kids Humphrey" Syrita admitted, getting a shocked look from Humphrey in return, and an even more horrified stare from Kate.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that THOSE brutes were the Cool Kids?" Kate asked, unsure of whether of not Syrita was playing a funny prank on them or something.

"Yeah... You heard me" Was Syrita's only answer though.

Garth on the other hand was tipping his head to one side in complete bewilderment. "C-Cool kids?" he asked.

Kate returned her gaze to him, unsure whether or not it was a good idea to get Garth and Lilly started on these Ranks. But she told them anyways... I mean, they had to know soon.

"...First off" She turned her head and nodded back at Syrita. "This is Syrita. She's a friend of me and Humphrey's from in Language class" Kate began, making Lilly give a small 'hello' greeting.

"And she told us of these Ranks, that are basically just naturally formed in this school..." Kate went on, unsure if she was explaining it right or not. I mean, she had just learned of them herself.

"Ranks?" Garth asked.

"Yeah" Humphrey then stepped forward. "Those brutes were the supposed Cool Kids... theres other ranks such as the Nerdy Geeky Kids, The Popular Kids, The Prissy Kids, the Quiet Kids, and even the... what was the last one Syrita?" Humphrey then looked at the black female for the solution.

"... The Unpopular, Lowdown Kids" Syrita finished.

Garth couldn't help but give a chuckle at the last rank. "Such as whom?" He asked.

Syrita shrugged. "Philip, he's one... and Nicholas" She pointed out.

But there were still so many more questions to be asked of the ranks. Lilly then gave a look after a small moment of silence. "...W-Which rank would we fit in?" She then asked hopefully.

Syrita rolled her eyes and giggled, seeming she had already answered this once. "Probably the Quiet Kids, just like Kate and Humphrey here" She confirmed.

Lilly nodded, knowing little of what it was like to actually fit into another rank... I mean she was only being herself, was she not?

Humphrey's paws itched to ask his question again to Syrita though.

_Who were those Cool Kids exactly though?... And how do we avoid them?_

He scanned the floor before speaking. "S-So what were the Cool Kids' names?" He then finally asked.

Syrita pondered a moment, trying to remember every one of them before speaking. "Well you've met Lucy first off... And then there's Imani, she's a little nicer than the others... You've also already met Alasia" She glanced at Garth and Lilly. "I-if you were in Language that is... And then there's Peyton, she's Lucy's best friend... And Makayla is a big one. She hangs out only with the Cool Kids... and there's Mariah.. she's also like Popular Pretty Kid like Bailey... Oh and there's this other Bailey, not the one in Language, but a different one... she's really athletic and likes hanging around the Cool Kids as well... Oh And... Jayla... she's this loud mouth who never stops talking in class... though she can be kinda nice" Syrita then finished, right as the bell suddenly rang.

Garth pricked his ears. "Oh snap, I gotta get to my next class!" he whimpered, nodding at the others.

Humphrey flattened his ears slightly. "Same here... Come on Kate" he turned to her. "We're off to math" He reminded her, who only nodded.

They watched as Lilly and Garth headed off, talking, possibly about the ranks that they had just been told about.

Kate though glanced around the halls, looking for a door which might have a plus sign or minus sign on it. She then gave an embarrassed smile to Syrita. "Maybe you could show us where math is?" She pleaded.

Syrita laughed before shaking her head. "Actually I have math next as well, so I'll just come along with you" She joked, heading off for the opposite direction of the hall.

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey followed Syrita into class, amazement at how large the room was compared to language.<p>

"Whoa..." Kate breathed, looking around. The words 'Algebra' were almost everywhere along the walls as she looked around. Some kids she and Humphrey had back in language were kind of recognizable in class now. She instantly spotted Bryce, Bailey, and Alasia, along with Alyssa and Aaliyah. Jason, Jeffrey, and Jimmy were also here too, but the others were unfamiliar to her.

Syrita quickly chose the first seat in the third row. Kate looked around, wondering where she'd sit.

"Kate! Over here!" Kate turned to see Humphrey sitting in the first seat of row one. She chuckled before trotting over to the first seat of row two. They all now had front row seats!

She couldn't help but beam at Humphrey next. "Thanks Humphrey, I would have felt left out without a front row seat" She admitted, making Humphrey only chuckle.

Suddenly though Alasia's voice caught Humphrey's ears and he couldn't help but turn slightly as he watched Alasia and Bailey playfully fight over some chips on the floor that had spilt.

_Food?... What are they doing fighting for-... Oh yeah! It's snack time!_

He turned back to Kate and Syrita, who were busy chatting like starlings.

"Guys! Hey! It's snack time!" Humphrey announced to his friends, who gasped at remembrance.

"Oh yeah!" Kate laughed as she reached for her lunch box which was inside her bookbag. She then unzipped it with her teeth and pulled out some cheetos and a Caprisun.

"Ooh, nice snack Kate" Humphrey then suddenly called from his seat. "But mines better" he added with a grin as he pulled out some Cheese-puffs and also another bag of goldfish, along with his own type of Caprisun.

Kate chuckled. "You wish!" She then turned to see what Syrita had, which were apple wafer bites. She couldn't help but laugh in pity for her friend as the black female wolf looked at the apples in an unappealing manner.

"Dang it... I wish I had a snack as good as you and Humphrey's" Syrita confessed as she laughed pitifully at herself.

Kate shrugged. "Oh well!" She joked before turning to dig in.

* * *

><p>Later on throughout the period, Ms. Griffin, the math teacher came rushing into the room, her cinnamon-colored fur shining in the day's light.<p>

"Ok class, please take a seat and finish up with snack" She spoke calmly, and soothingly like a natural leader.

Suddenly though Alasia's paw flew up in the air, causing for Bailey and a few other unknown wolves to chuckle at this. "Yes?" Ms. Griffin then called on the ginger colored female.

"Um..." Alasia began, trying not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "A-Are we doing anything math related today?" She asked with a cunning and yet pleading look.

Ms. Griffin gave her a small joking look. "Yes we're doing ten sheets on geometry..." This made every wolf tense, except Alasia who blurted out with laughter.

Ms. Griffin only then smiled. "I'm just kidding of course..." She smiled, getting more laughs from the wolves. "No, your actually going to get your locker number and combination" She announced, making everyone howl with glee.

"Cross your fingers for a top locker!" Bailey called out to Alasia. "Pssh! I know I already got one!" Alasia called back.

Humphrey just continued listening to the two go back and forth. It's like they owned it in class... It was as if Nobody else was allowed to talk...

_Wait a minute!.. I see it! Or... I can feel it! I can see what Syrita means on the ranks! This is it!_

He scanned the room, glancing at some of the quieter wolves like Alyssa, Aaliyah, and other unfamiliar characters. This is what the ranks meant! The Quiet ones normally don't bother talking! Like he and Kate were also even doing at the moment. He turned to watch of what Kate was doing. She was simply crunching continuously on more cheetos, listening to the chatting Bailey and Alasia from behind her.

Syrita was doing the same...

Humphrey then suddenly wondered why Syrita hadn't included Bailey's name among the Cool Kids?...

_I remember her saying Alasia's name... but not Bailey's!_

Yet he did recall the other Bailey's name being called... Who was she anyways? Oh who cares! Why didn't Syrita include the other Bailey? The one from Language?...

_She seems pretty popular to me..._

His mind clicked like a lightbulb after this thought!

_Oh yeah! Syrita had said she was a Popular Kid! Not a Cool Kid, but a Popular Kid!... Wait... what's the difference again?_

Humphrey was then dragged from his pondering thoughts by Kate, who had now turned around and had finished her cheetos and Caprisun.

"Humphrey, what about you? What kind of locker do you want?" She was asking him. He blinked at her for a moment before replying. "Oh! Oh!... A locker?... Hmm... a top as usual" he shrugged, also recalling Bailey and Alasia's answer at the same time which was also a top. He remembered last year in seventh grade, when he and Kate had gotten a top locker... in fact ever since fourth grade, he and Kate had gotten a top locker.

_Why shouldn't this time be any different?_

But the two were in for a whole new surprise...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 4! ^^ Do continue to chapter 5, once it's ready, thank you :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Lockers

****_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter5**_****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Chapter 5<strong>****

* * *

><p>After snack, Ms. Griffin called each wolf student up, one by one to receive their locker combination and number. "Syrita!" Was Ms. Griffins' next name she called out. Syrita gave Humphrey and Kate a look of anticipation before she trotted up to the teacher's desk and claimed her number within her jaws.<p>

Kate couldn't help but fidget in her seat. What if she got a bottom locker? What if she AND Humphrey both got a bottom locker? What if she wasn't beside any of her friends?

She then turned to face in Humphrey's direction, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement as well as worry.

"H-Humphrey..." Kate began, causing for Humphrey to be shaken from whatever he seemed to be thinking about at the moment. "Uh, yeah?" Humphrey then tipped his head.

Kate paused, unsure whether or not Humphrey felt the same worry that bothered her. But before she even got the chance to open her mouth to speak... "Kate" Came Ms. Griffin's rousing voice, pricking Kate's ears instantly at her name call.

"O-Oh no" She breathed. She turned back to face Humphrey who looked as if he too was holding his breath. He watched as Kate slowly picked herself up from her seat and let her paws carry her to the desk.

_This is where our lockers will be for the whole 8th grade school year!_

Humphrey tensed, trying to think positive on maybe getting a locker beside Kate, or even maybe Garth or Lilly?...

But his mind then dragged him back to thinking of the ranks, and the Cool Kids with the mean Lucy... What if his locker was directly beside hers!?

He held his breath now as Kate came sat back down, her paws trying to unfold her little card.

He waited for her answer, his eyes searching hers for any horror or doubt. "...Well?" He asked.

Kate shrugged. "Hmm... It just says my combination and number Humphrey... We won't know for sure if we're beside each other or not, until we get out there" Kate explained honestly, refolding the card and placing it atop her desk.

Humphrey nodded understandingly. Why didn't he think of that!? He must have sounded too urgent or something maybe to her...

Suddenly, Humphrey heard his name finally called. "Humphrey" He flicked his ears forward as Jason was returning to his seat now. Humphrey's name had been called next!

He gave Kate a look before galloping up to the desk and snatching the card quickly away from the teacher's grasp, in case she'd think about changing anything around...

He then returned to his seat, sat down, and unfolded his card, revealing the locker number 68.

_...Not bad..._

Though he still didn't have a clue at what he was in for. He had no evidence on who he was beside yet, and whether or not he claimed a top locker yet.

Finally, the last wolf was called up to retrieve their number. Ms. Griffin then stood, her arching back and her flanks heaving. "Alright class, quietly we're now going to head out into the halls, as to not disturb the other classes" Ms. Griffin stated.

Kate though tipped her head at this. Weren't all the classes going at once? But as if to have read her own thoughts, Jimmy, as usual raised his paw. "Um uh, what about the other classes? When do they get their lockers?" He asked.

Ms. Griffin shrugged though. "I haven't got a clue, all I know is that we try not to get two or more classes together" She barked back. She then took a few paces to look out of the small rectangular window from on the door. The class waited as she peered out into the halls. She then turned her bronze colored head back to Jimmy. "See, Mrs. Throwers class is just now finishing up" Ms. Griffin remarked, making Jimmy give an 'oh'.

Kate was panting now. She couldn't wait! She felt many emotions at the moment too, such as excitement, yet doubt, yet fear, and yet anticipation!

She casted her gaze to Syrita, who was still simply reading her locker combination and trying to memorize it already.

"Psst!" Kate whispered, making Syrita's black head raise from her card. "What?" She whispered back.

Kate felt kinda weird whispering in class... especially on how Alasia, Bailey, Segi, and some other mangy, popular wolves in the back were just speaking freely aloud, their voices high and boisterous.

"Do you know where your locker will be once we get out there?" Kate questioned, glancing back at her own card that laid slightly crumpled on her desk.

Syrita pondered a moment before slowly giving a doubtful nod. "I... I think so" She shrugged. "But I'm not a hundred percent guaranteed where it's at" She then confessed, making Kate just give a nod.

Finally suddenly, Ms. Griffin raised her usual toned bark to a louder howl. "Ok class, I think we can head out" She suggested, causing for every wolf to jump practically from their seats, tails wagging, and cards in their jaws.

Humphrey quickly hurried to Kate and Syrita's side, not wanting to be stampeded by these 'popular' wolves. Kate then gave him a welcoming lick. "Come on" She then let Syrita lead the way into the large, yet quiet halls at the moment. Alasia though suddenly bursted and shoved past the three, nearly knocking Humphrey and Syrita over.

"H-hey!" Humphrey yelped, half-way collapsing to the floors.

But all the ginger-colored female wolf did was jerk her head over her shoulders and called, "Oh, my bad!" Never even slowing as she ran for her locker within the mazing halls.

Syrita just rolled her eyes and sighed at the rude behavior of Alasia. "Typical..." She murmured, making Kate give a snort. "Well how rude can she possibly get!?" She snarled, turning to Humphrey to see that he too felt the same way towards the immature female.

"Gosh, does she need to learn some manners" Humphrey agreed as they continued onwards, their eyes all on the search for their locker numbers as they passed rows and rows of the silver doors aligned along the walls of the halls.

Suddenly then Syrita pricked her black ears forwards and darted for a small bottom locker near the Language classroom's door. "Oh here's mine!" Syrita howled happily, as Kate and Humphrey joined her at her newly found locker.

Kate couldn't help but feel a slight sorrow for her friend, and at how she had gotten a bottom locker. "O-Oh, it looks great..." Kate then remarked, giving a small and yet sorta fake smile.

Humphrey though was looking at the number of the locker that was adjacent to Syrita's. "H-Hey!" He tried to speak around his card, causing for him to spit it out. "That's my locker! Just one locker away from Yours Syrita!" Humphrey pointed out gleefully, as he read the number 68 at the top of his door.

Kate though felt her heart drop. "O-Oh no..." She muttered half to herself. She then hurriedly unraveled her own card which revealed the number 70 on it...

She paused, a bit too stunned to speak at first. She then though howled with joy that quickly over took her. "O-Oh my gosh! You guys! Mine is right in between you two's! Look! Look!" Kate began bouncing slightly as she darted her eyes back and forth from her card number, and to her locker number that kept reading 70.

Humphrey then gave a huge smile as well. "Oh dang Kate, your right! This is great!" He shrieked, causing his voice to echo off along the walls...

The three then went silent and stared at Humphrey who now had his tail tucked beneath him from embarrassment. He gave a small chuckle after a moment, causing for Kate and Syrita to crack up with laughter.

"Oh wow Humphrey!" Syrita laughed, making Humphrey beam with a bit of pride at his humor towards other wolves. "O-Oh you heard that?" He joked.

Kate though only tilted her head back to laugh some more before replying. "W-We all did" She remarked. She then calmed herself after a moment and glanced back at their lockers, all aligned with each other... in a row...

But she then noticed something for the first time. "...W-Wait..." She leaned into Humphrey's ear slowly. "B-Bottom lockers?" She couldn't help but let her voice quiver slightly from her stunned horror.

_B-But how?... They had always gotten Top lockers!... Every single year, ever since lockers were compatible back in fourth grade!_

Humphrey's eyes shadowed slightly at this, but then brightened. "...Y-Yeah Kate.. I noticed... but hey, maybe it's not that bad to be on the bottom? Maybe we just gotta give it a chance" Humphrey tried to think positive, though his eyes had lost their gleam.

Suddenly though the small small pear-ish colored wolf from English/Language arts came trotting over next to the three. They all stared at him before he actually looked up at them and noticed them. "O-Oh hey guys" It was Robby, the Nerdy Classed kid from Mrs. Staples room.

Humphrey lifted his head in a welcoming gesture. "Hi Robby"

Robby then spat out his little card and read it aloud, half to himself though. "Locker number... 65" He read before looking up at the locker right next to Humphrey's.

"Found it!" he smiled before glancing back at the three. "Looks like I'll be seeing you all around more often..." He chuckled, making Humphrey wag his tail slightly.

_Robby doesn't sound too bad of a student to hang out with... He seems nice!_

Humphrey nodded, moving out of the way now to let Robby check his locker out up close.

Kate then suddenly though turned to Syrita and Humphrey again, her eyes withholding a new challenging look. "Now, how about we try out our combinations?" She asked thoughtfully.

This made Syrita give a chuckle. "Well duh! How could we forget?" She teased, making Kate just shrug with slight embarrassment, but it was in a friendly manner.

Humphrey glanced down at his card again, his eyes scrolling over the numbers that held the key to unlocking his locker. "O-Ok how about we all try them at once, and we'll see who opens theirs first?" He challenged, making Kate give a small yip of excitement and agreement.

Syrita also nodded.

"Ok... one... two... three!" Humphrey barked before quickly beginning to fidget with his locker turner. His grey paw turned it to the right first off, and then back to the left, and then to the right, matching each number along the card each time.

As he finished, he then tried opening it, but... it wouldn't budge.

"Dang it" He whimpered yet in a joking way.

"I'm gonna win!" Kate said next from beside him, her golden fur gleaming within the LED lights above within the halls.

Humphrey then hurried to restart his combination when suddenly Kate's locker flew open, almost hitting Syrita's face to the right.

"Geez Kate, gosh, we all wanted to win but you don't have to go and brag about it" Syrita joked, humorously making Kate just give her a look. "Sorry... Just kinda rushed a bit, i know" Kate apologized. She then turned her head to Humphrey, as he spun his turner, hearing click after click as he unlocked it. He then pulled to swing it open but it still didn't budge.

"Aww! What!? Come on!" Humphrey dramatically wailed.

Kate couldn't help but give a chuckle at this. She then looked back at Syrita who was ever so slowly still on her first try. She giggled. "Oh come on Syrita, you really need to pick up your game" She laughed, causing for Syrita to just give another chuckle.

Finally then, Humphrey's locker door swung open, flinging back at banging Humphrey's paw along with it, causing for him to whimper loudly in pain.

"O-Ow! Ow! Ow! Hurts! Hurts!" Humphrey howled, getting a loud laugh out of Kate. "Wow Humphrey" she smiled at her mate, who was always some way being humorously funny, whether he was trying or not.

Syrita then got hers opened, more slowly though, making it give a small creaking sound. "See? The easier and slower you go, the first time you'll succeed" Syrita pointed out, making Kate just sarcastically roll her eyes. "Whatever you say... I still won the race though" Kate then reminded, boasting slightly. Humphrey was still clutching his hurt paw and shaking it to get the heat off of it. "Uh yeah Kate... who could forget" he chuckled.

Suddenly then Mrs. Staples door opened, letting out more wolves into the hallway... including the Cool Kids.

Humphrey quickly gasped as he spotted Lucy and some of her friends shove their way forwards to the front of the oncoming wolves.

He nudged Kate. "C-Come on, before the Cool Kids see us, let's head back to class" he advised. Kate only tipped her head in confusion. "The Cool Kids aren't in our class" She reminded him. "Maybe only with the exception of Alasia but-" She cut herself off as she too then spotted Lucy through the newcoming wolves.

"Y-You right, oh my gosh, let's go!" She frantically shut her locker, and pulled Syrita to her paws from her sitting position. "W-Wha?" Syrita objected, making Kate quickly nod back at Ms. Griffin's door. "Time to go, hurry... w-we'll be late" She lied, just wanting Syrita to hurry up and come along faster.

"Oh ok" Syrita then closed her own locker, and the two followed Humphrey back to class... Though Humphrey couldn't help but feel small and weak towards Lucy's little gang.

_...man was that close.._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to find out what happens next, in chapter 6, which is next. Do enjoy! and thank you ^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Knowing

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter6**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>The bell rang as soon as Kate, Humphrey, and Syrita all got back to class... Humphrey couldn't help but scowl at himself from within his mind. He hated the fact that they had scrammed to get out of the Cool Kids' way as they entered the hall for their own lockers... He also hated how, truthfully, Kate and Humphrey had been seen as, or placed, within the Quiet Kids ranking section...<p>

He sighed, as he hauled his bookback onto his back, the straps clicking into place around his girth and flanks. (That's how i imagine wolves wearing backpacks)

Humphrey padded over towards Kate's desk, while she was trying to get her things in order now.

Humphrey then pondered as he waited for her...

_Now... which class is next for us-..._

And then it hit him.. like a rolling meteor that just fell from the skies... He and Kate were supposed to go their own way now!...

He glanced at the clock and then back at Kate, fear and worry pricking his fur. What were they bound to be in for now? Especially without each other?

"K-Kate..." Humphrey then began as Kate finally clicked her bookbag into place.

Kate's eyes were on Syrita as she watched her friend ready to set off, yet her head was turned towards Humphrey as she answered. "Yeah?"

Humphrey paused, not really knowing how he should put this... "...K-Kate... w-w-what class period do you have next?" Humphrey couldn't help but plan it out for Kate to discover the feeling for herself.

Kate shrugged, her eyes still n Syrita. "History why?..." But then, her eyes finally snapped onto Humphrey, horror flashing within them. "O-Oh!... Oh no!... This is where we say good bye for the day!" Kate whined, as the memory of their different class periods all began coming back to her.

Humphrey quickly disagreed with this though. "No, not necessarily... we'll meet back up when lunch comes around" Humphrey remarked, quite lowly though.

Kate tipped her head to one side. "And... whens lunch?" She sarcastically asked, pushing the matter at how that was too long of a wait for her.

"...I think it's after our next period..." Humphrey then recalled correctly.

"..Oh" Kate's ears drooped.

Suddenly Syrita came trotting over to them, bewilderment showing from her expression and eyes. "Uh, guys, lets go... we have to get to History next" Syrita noted. But as she said this, Humphrey's paws began itching with horror and sadness.

"W-Wait..." He began slowly. "Y-You have History next as well?" He then asked, looking from Syrita, then to Kate again.

Kate also looked a bit shocked, and yet well pleased all at once. She'd at least have her best friend...

Syrita nodded. "Uh... Don't you have History next too?" She then asked, a bit doubtful sounding all at once though.

Humphrey gulped, shaking his head momentarily afterward.

Syrita slumped her shoulders. "Oh.." She breathed, finally understanding what the situation was at.

Kate was just about to open her mouth and give some comforting words for Humphrey but she then slammed them shut as a few Cool Kids entered the room, their tails and heads held high, ears pricked, and eyes firm.

Kate almost gagged on her words as they got caught up in her throat. Fortunately though, there was no sign of Lucy...

Kate couldn't help but give Syrita and Humphrey, both a look to shut up and quietly walk out of the room. Humphrey quickly caught on to what she was saying and instantly spotted the Cool Kids for himself as well.

"Come on... L-Let's go" Kate muttered through a fake-smile as she led the way to the door. As they passed the Cool Kids though, Humphrey couldn't help but feel their eyes quickly turn and strain on him. He felt quick hot shame overtake him for some odd reason, as if he had done something wrong... and yet he had done nothing to them to be mean or arrogant.

So why did he feel this way?

Once he, Syrita, and Kate were in the clear though, the shame lifted and he felt like he could breathe again.

Syrita though was giving the two a strong look with an expression unlike any other she usually gave them.

Humphrey raised an eyebrow at this. "W-What?" he couldn't help but ask, making Syrita's look harden even more.

"What's wrong with you two?... They're just a bunch of arrogant kids who will do no harm to you if you don't get in their path" Syrita bickered, making Humphrey lower his head slightly.

But Kate on the other hand, had her eyes narrowed now.

"But we already did get in their path once today! And it's only day one Syrita... come on... it's as if... it was planned out for us or something.. like it was pathetically meant for us... I don't know how to explain it but... We already seem like enemies to the so called Cool Kids!" Kate bore down on Syrita now, her mouth never stopping of what her mind had to say.

"...I-In fact... maybe we should even rename them the 'Arrogant Kids' or something... Or, wait, I know, how about the Mean Girls, like that one movie?" Kate suggested, yet in a slight sarcastic manner.

Humphrey couldn't help but agree with every single thing Kate had to say to the brutes though... He didn't know why he felt like they were always staring over his shoulder and yet when he turned to face them somehow... they were lost within the crowds of wolves..

Syrita only rolled her eyes at Kate's miraculous notations. "...Look Kate... This is just how things go in this school, and how it works... You've just gotta ignore them.. please" Syrita pleaded next.

It actually felt as if time itself was holding it's breath for Kate's answer now... It's as if everything felt slowed.

Kate though wouldn't have it, and yet she could still see Syrita's point of view... so she only turned her head away, her anger slowly dying away.

Humphrey couldn't help but, at that moment, glance back at the Cool Kids that they had left behind from in the Math room. The wolves were posing now and taking pics, or selfies of themselves, laughing and gaggling on their own style.

Humphrey snorted, he couldn't he how anyone thought of them as cool... yet as he looked harder... _There was something there._

He then turned his head back around to face Kate and Syrita, yet he quickly found that he was left, standing, alone. He started to panic quickly, glancing around in the crowds for Kate and Syrita. Where were they!? Where had they gone!?

_K-Kate?..._

He then thought maybe that they had moved onto their class together, leaving him behind... A deep sadness was beginning to shift into Humphrey's feelings when suddenly... He spotted the two, chatting to Garth and Lilly, plus some other wolf near some benches just around a slight curving corner!

He rushed towards them, his paws carrying him straight to Kate's side. He hated being alone. And he was so glad he had found them!

He ran, and even rushed into a few Prissy Froo froo looking females but he didn't care! he didn't care about anything at the moment.

As he finally reached them, Kate was finally starting to jerk her head around to look and spot for him.

"W-Where-... Humphrey there you are!" Kate beamed as he came galloping up to them, his eyes gleaming.

"Where were you? Why didn't you follow us?" Kate questioned her mate, quite unsure of what he was capable of on his own. Humphrey's eyes only darted to the ground before he answered her. "I... I kinda got lost" he confessed, making Kate give him a small lick on the ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry" She replied, turning her attention back to Garth, Lilly, and their unfamiliar friend.

"Garth and Lilly were just introducing us to Brianna... She's really nice" Kate informed, making Humphrey quickly scan over the new light brown female wolf who now stood at Lilly's side.

From his point of view, and just by looking at her, she seemed intelligent, and quick witted. Brianna quickly caught onto his view and smiled his way, making all eyes turn to Humphrey.

Garth quickly reacted, his voice high with greeting. "Humphrey! We were just beginning to wonder where you were!" Garth noted before nodding at Brianna now. "This is Brianna, she's a friend of me and Lilly's" He spoke quite happily and proudly.

Humphrey sorta knew why... it seemed like quite a big deal to the four to actually make a true friend from on day one of school...

Humphrey nodded in greeting. "Nice to meet you" He replied. Brianna smiled wildly. "Pleasure's all mine" she spoke formally and straight. She seemed like she never slouched as her fur was neatly brushed and combed.

Visually Brianna had coconut brown fur with a creamy underbelly and ear tips. She also had a small cream colored marking on her snout in the shape of a small swirl, just right above her nose.

Kate then continued with the introduction, turning to Syrita now who looked like she knew Brianna pretty well herself.

"A-And this is Syrita, remember? She was with us back at the small quarrel we had with Lucy and her friends. She also told us of the ranks, remember?" Kate explained, eager to see if anything clicked from in Lilly or Garth minds, but of course they remembered her. How could they forget?

"yes, we know Kate, we know" Lilly nodded with a small giggle.

Kate though couldn't help but notice the understanding friendship from with Syrita and Brianna's eyes, their faces not telling Kate or the others something. She then couldn't help but ask... "S-So... Syrita, how well do you know Brianna?"

Syrita shrugged. "Oh... we're... we're like best friends actually..." Syrita admitted with a swift nod.

Kate blinked though, wondering why Syrita hadn't introduced her and Humphrey to Brianna in the first place then?... And if this was so, why didn't Syrita ever talk to Brianna while in the halls or something?..

_...Maybe Syrita's just trying to be nice and stick with us and show me and Humphrey around today... I mean... it's only day one._

Kate couldn't help but also think what would it be like tomorrow, and the upcoming following semester of the school year without having Syrita to just be always focused on her and Humphrey...

_Syrita must miss her friends somehow... I bet she's been wanting to catch up with them too..._

Guilt starting pricking Kate slightly, but she was suddenly then dragged out of her thoughts by Lilly, who was now speaking again.

"S-So... You all have been to Math now... is it hard?" Lilly dumbfoundedly asked, making Garth give a chuckle. "If you mean just sitting in there and getting to know each other?... Yeah it's pretty heard Lilly" Garth answered dramatically, making Syrita and even Brianna give a small chuckle.

Lilly though was then struck by a need-to-know question.

"S-So which classes do you two go to next?" She hopefully questioned, wondering maybe if they could get with each other.

Humphrey brightened at this. "Oh I have Science next" he informed, making Garth almost spring from his paws.

"I-I think I might have Science too!" Garth yelped, unraveling quickly his schedule that he held within his mouth.

He scanned over the paper, all eyes on him. Everyone was on edge as well, including Syrita and Brianna... but it didn't last when Garth looked back up to meet Humphrey's gaze, his eyes dull now.

"Oh... my mistake... I have Bible next" Garth corrected slowly, making Humphrey's ears droop slightly.

Next then Brianna spoke up, her voice taut with positiveness. "Hey, it's ok. What's your other classes?" She then asked, her cream tipped ears flicking with acknowledgment.

Garth scanned his paper again quickly for his next period. "I have Science after that... ending me up with Language last..." He groaned, putting his paper away then.

Lilly then stepped up, her eyes still hopeful. "Well I think I actually might have Bible as well Garth! you and me!" Lilly yipped, making everyone brighten a bit more.

Kate was about to open her own mouth to speak when... the bell rang, making annoyance quickly stir within her chest.

_ugh, we never have any time..._

"Well see ya later!" Brianna quickly barked before heading off to class.

Garth and Lilly started heading off together too, their voice happy that they had finally gotten a class together.

Kate and Humphrey though gave each other a small look before departing, both not knowing what they were in for without each other...

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 6 folks! But chapter 7 is next so hold on tight! ^^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Foretold

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter7**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>After Lilly had finished retrying her locker combination on her locker, she hurried off to where Garth had said Bible was. She picked her way through the crowds, trying to dodge anymore upper classed looking wolves.<p>

Her mind then suddenly began drifting back to the Rankings and how Syirta had named them to be within the Quiet kids section...

_Why the Quiet Kids?... W-Why not the Popular Kids? Or even... The Prissy Kids?..._

She was at least glad she wasn't a Nerdy Kid or Lowdown Unpopular Kid...

_...Being a Cool Kid would be the best though..._

As she now entered the Bible classroom, her eyes lit up at such fascination towards the teacher's design. The room had a long large window on one whole side of the room, capturing the stunning view of the afternoon sun. It hung early within the day, it's rays warming the parking lot below as well as the trees and vegetation around the school property.

She then turned her attention back onto the classroom itself.

_Who's our Bible teacher again?..._

And as if to answer her question, a large, well built, and actually quite handsome middle-aged male wolf strutted into the room, his eyes bright and yet expecting. He had a grey mixture colored fur with some bronze-gold tones as well in it.

Lilly shied away slightly as the male entered the room, and headed straight for his desk, which was directly behind Lilly.

She shuffled to the side as he passed, but as he went he gave her a determining and welcoming smile, which made Lilly smile slowly back at.

"Lilly! Quick! Over here!"

Lilly's ears pricked up as she recognized her mate, Garth's voice. She turned to scan the aligned rows of seated desks, quickly spotted her macho alpha, she hurried towards him.

"Grab a seat behind me!" Garth advised, pawing at the desk that was aligned directly behind his own. Lilly nodded and hustled to the seat, not caring on what others thought of her at the moment, whether they were watching her or not.

Howls, barks, and yapping mouths from unfamiliar wolves rang about the classroom, making Lilly feel slightly uncomfortable. She hardly knew any of these wolves...

She then wondered if Garth felt the same.

"Uh... Garth?" She then asked after a moment.

Garth turned his head towards her, though his eyes were watching his paws as he tried to unclick his bookbag that still hung around his sides and back.

Lilly flattened her ears before continuing. "D-Do... Do you know many... much less any at all, of these wolves in our class?" She asked, glancing around.

Garth quickly stopped his fidgeting as he bag fell to the floor now. His eyes too were scanning the scene around them now, curiosity piercing them.

"Hmmm... Not really" he admitted. "But... what does it matter?" He then concluded with a smile, readying himself for class.

Lilly though thought that it would be best to actually get to know some of these wolves more... She wondered whether Garth though would appeal to this... But like he said... what did it exactly matter?

Suddenly though, Lilly was taken back to reality as the teacher heaved himself to his paws, coat gleaming. "Ok class, um... let's uh... get to know each other..." the wolf barked, making Lilly fidget in her seat at this.

_...Good, now we'll get to know more of the wolves' names in school... _

Though she also hated how long it usually took to get through with them all...

The teacher then began with himself, of course. "First off, I'm uh, Mr. Wagenshutz (wagon-shoots)" At this, all the wolves around the class began giggling or whispering at his odd and foreign sounding name.

Mr. Wagenshutz though held up a paw for everyone to quiet down. "yes, yes, I know... It's a name that comes from Germany, that's why it sounds and is spelled weirdly" He explained properly.

This made Garth though, feel bewildered.

_Funny... Mr. Wagenshutz doesn't even have the slightest German accent though?... So how can his last name have come from Germany?... Oh well..._

Garth thought better of it to just go with it... I mean, everyone else seemed to be doing just that.

"Anyways, I will now go around the room and point to you. When I point, or get to you, just state your name, got it? I'm not one of those who... makes you give your favorite thing to do, or... blah blah blah, kai?" Mr. Wagenshutz sarcastically noted, making a few wolves give some outbursting laughter at this.

The teacher only gave yet another dramatic look. "O-Ok... I didn't think it was that funny" he chuckled at himself, getting a few more laughs.

Garth though couldn't help but relish this momentary fact. He liked how this teacher acted. Dramatic, funny... and yet he seemed also like a stern-looking guy... maybe he wasn't though..

_Appearance isn't everything Garth... get to know the wolf first_

Mr. Wagenshutz then started with row one, as a small dark brown female stood, her shoulders relaxed and her eyes determined. "I'm Riley" She simply stated, getting a small nod from an unknown friend of hers from behind.

Garth though gave a sigh as he waited for his turn.

_This'll be a while..._

* * *

><p>Humphrey gulped as he stood in the doorway to Science now. He had no idea what he was up against... He also didn't have a clue on what took place in Science...<p>

_What if you have to get with a partner or a group to do a project today!... I don't think any of my friends are in this class anyways, to get in the same group as me!_

Fear and worry on being left alone or just being seen as maybe even Lowdown Unpopular Kid stuck him... He needed Kate... no wait, he WANTED Kate most of all.

He then finally got a grip and fussed at himself from within his mind.

_Get a hold of yourself! this is day one! There's no projects on the first day of school!... Much less the first few weeks either!_

Humphrey took a deep breath before turning the corner that led into Science now, but... right as he entered, one of the Cool Kids ran smack dead into him, causing for him to be taken off guard and give a small yelp back skidding to the side.

His eyes darted to the wolf he had hit. He was staring into the eyes of a sleek black and brown female wolf, one often seen hanging around Lucy...

He gulped, he could feel his heart pounding as he tried to search his dictionary for words but nothing would come...

"I-I-I... I-I'm so sorry!" Humphrey breathed slowly, still stunned at how he had pulled that humiliating stunt off so quickly.

But the black and brown female wolf surprisingly only gave him a regretful and yet sympathetic look which made him breathe easier. "Oh no your fine, i wasn't watching where I was going..." The Cool Kid admitted.

Humphrey could half believe he was still talking to one of the Coolest kids in school!...

_Wait but what happened to the jerky attitude the Cool kids had back at the incident with Garth and Lucy at the lockers?..._

He then suddenly recalled the names Syrita had listed from among the Cool Kids. '_And then there's Imani, she's actually pretty nice...'_

His mind boggled.

_I-Is this Imani?_

He couldn't help but ask. "Y-You must be Imani, am I c-c-correct?" he flattened his ears, though he tried to withstand the urge to tuck his tail in between his legs from intimidation.

The female blinked at him before nodding. "mmhmmm, that's my name" She answered, quite surprised and yet pleased at how he knew her. Visually, Imani was a coal black female with a deep brown underbelly and chest. She had a brown muzzle and brown socks along with brown ears and a brown streak going along her tail.

Suddenly though another friend of Imani's came trotting to the door, annoyance slightly sparking in her eyes as the two were blocking her way.

"Hey um... Imani, can we get a move on?" sounded the touchy female.

"Oh sure thing Peyton, sorry" Imani then barked to her irritable friend before moving on passed Humphrey, his eyes never leaving the passing Cool Kids.

Peyton finally trotted by, her eyes shifty, and her head held high as she followed Imani into the halls. She had this brownish-auburn colored fur with one smokey grey forepaw, underbelly, and tailtip. She also had a small grey mark on the bridge of her nose and a unique grey patch of fur running along her forearm.

Humphrey couldn't help but notice her small glance at him as she passed, following Imani and disappearing within seconds behind the first turn.

Humphrey shuttered now, still taking in his recent happenings.

He gulped... shook himself off, and then finally headed into Science, his heart still pounding...

* * *

><p>Kate trudged into History class, eyes fixed on the floor as she walked. She couldn't stop thinking of Humphrey, and they had only been apart for like five minutes now!<p>

She took a seat in row one, first seat. She finally urged her thoughts away as Jocelyn suddenly came and sat down next to her, her laid back and yet ever so friendly eyes quickly glancing at Kate's.

"Hi.." She spoke slowly, making Kate quickly react at this small invite to talk.

"Um hello" She began nicely with a smile.

But for some reason Jocelyn then turned away to look at the board at the front of the room, which made Kate feel a bit hurt. An Awkward second passed between the two, before Kate made up her mind to try speaking again.

She cleared her throat. "Q-Quiet class.." Kate began, noticing at the small murmur that hung around the classroom at the moment.

Jocelyn nodded. "Yeah, i noticed that too" She admitted, glancing around the class.

Kate couldn't help but smile again. She liked being seen, talking to another wolf by others... It made her feel... a tad bit more popular...

She was about to continue speaking when suddenly the teacher hurried into the room, her quick paws quickly getting her where she needed to be.

Kate sighed irritably at this... She was just making a new friend!...

"Good evening class" The teacher spoke with a small northern accent. "My name is Mrs. Askins (ask-ins) and I'm from Maryland, which is near Canada" She noted, getting a few cheezy laughs from the class.

Suddenly a wolf spoke aloud, without being called on noticeably. "W-We know where Canada and Maryland is ma'am" He spoke through chuckles, though this didn't seem to please Mrs. Askins too well.

"Well, if that's so, would you care to state the state bird, flower, and capital of Maryland?... That's what I thought" Mrs. Askins didn't even give the student wolf a chance to reply before she continued.

Mrs. Askins was a very sleek, shimmerous dark dark brown-black female wolf with silver ear tips and a lighter tail tip. She looked really formal and mannerly as well, just as a History teacher should be like... much less any teacher at all.

Kate though was quickly bored out of her mind. She quickly began gazing around the room to see if she could spot, her friend, Syrita. Kate hadn't thought of sitting next to Syrita actually... she had been too focused on Humphrey and how he had been doing..

In fact now, as she looked and spotted for Syrita, she quickly noticed at how Syrita was just quietly chatting with Madeline, a bronze colored female wolf who looked as if she could be a Prissy Kid or something...

Kate sighed... She figured this would come... but not this quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for my continuous readers! ^^ Chapter 8 is next so hang tight and thanks to all :)<strong>

**Also thank you for the amazing reviews so far, it seriously makes my day 3**


	8. Chapter 8: Small Gossip

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter8**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Mrs. Thrower, yapped on and on as the clock ticked on and on simultaneously. Mrs. Thrower was a bigger weighted female with a caramel colored pelt. She also had black socks and black ear rims, and she was going on and on about what they would be doing, this upcoming week and that it was important to...<em> blah blah blah.<em>

Everything seemed like a blur to Humphrey as he sat in his seat, his head on his desk. His mind was focused, daydreaming about his encounter with Imani and Peyton.

The two were practically born for success, and they both looked very athletic...

He'd heard of how sports meant everything to almost everybody around here but he _didn't know that it actually DID._

He sighed, still thinking back to the Cool Kids. He then suddenly remembered when he had gotten lost today... boy was it frightening...

_Now that you think of it... how did I get lost again?... Oh yeah..._

He had been distracted by turning to watch the Cool Kids as they took selfies of themselves from in the doorway of mathclass. He sighed. He sometimes wished he and Kate could be there with them.. but... at the same time he enjoyed his life now... but that would soon change.

* * *

><p>Garth grunted now, as he stood. Mr. Wagenshutz had just now called upon him to share his name with the class. He wondered how he would do, and if he looked weird or funny in any way or manner as he reached his paws.<p>

He turned to the class now, shoulders relaxed, head high. "I'm Garth" He simply stated, getting two small chuckles from some guys in the back that stared at him as if he were a meal.

Garth gulped before quickly taking his seat. He now turned to watch Lilly as she stood, her paws quite skiddish as they forced themselves up.

Garth and Lilly sat on the last row, within the very back. After Lilly, they would finally move on...

Lilly felt all eyes turn to her now, interest and curiosity sparking them as they examined her. She hesitated before speaking, quite intimidated of the class's watching and observing eyes.

"H-Hi... I-I'm Lilly" she slowly and yet so simply then stated. Nobody much reacted, but this made Lilly feel a whole lot better. She didn't want the chuckles or whispers that the class usually gave to a new wolf.

She then focused back up on the teacher, who now stood, his head held high. "Ok so I'll just go over the basics for you... so-" But as soon as he began, a well built brown male named PJ raised his paw from in the back.

Mr. Wagenshutz gave a small dramatic sigh at this. "Yes PJ? I was just starting to speak, but i guess I could answer your question..." the teacher remarked, but in a humorous way.

PJ chuckled at this before asking, "Um, when do we exactly go to lunch?"

This made a few giggles and chuckles pop from random wolves as they waited for Mr. Wagenshutz's answer. He sighed before replying. "Well let's see..." He pondered. "You go to your fifth period next, and then after five minutes into that class, you head down to lunch which is about forty five minutes.. You then come back to your fifth period and finish it" Mr. Wagenshutz explained, with a thorough nod of his head.

PJ nodded. "Ok, that's all i needed, thanks" he joked, making Wagenshutz give him a dramatically hard look before cracking a smile. He then continued with what he was going to say.

"Almost every day you will come in and find a sheet of paper on your desk... This will be known as your Daily Devotion" Mr. Wagenshutz explained.

"What might a Daily Devotion be, you might ask? Well its-" He was then cut short suddenly when a reddish male wolf named Jacob spoke aloud suddenly, his voice high with sarcasm. "Um.. like, do we have to say 'Daily' everytime we want to say devotion? Or does it always have to be our Daily Devotion?" he asked in a quirky manner.

Mr. Wagenshutz face-palmed (or face-pawed) himself before shaking his head. "No sir, you do not... anymore questions?" He then asked, before continuing. "Good."

"now, what is exactly a Daily Devotion, without anymore interruptions? First off on the paper that everyone will get once they come into the room, almost every day, will have a Bible verse on it. You will read that verse, or verses, if many, and then answer the multiple questions that I will apply onto the sheet underneath the verse. You will answer them, not on a sheet of notebook paper, but in your Devotion journal..." He finished, making everyone shift slightly uneasily at this news.

Lilly first off, scowled at the idea of having to answer questions every day in her journal... yet she did like the Bible for one thing, and it was always a pleasure reading it.

Mr. Wagenshutz then continued. "Now, over the summer you had a list for each class to collect the things you need, like pencils, paper, glue, and yadda yadda yadda... One of the tings I needed you to get for Bible is a new, medium sized journal for this purpose. This journal will become your titled devotion journal, got that?" He explained, going on and on.

The wolf students all nodded, not wanting to reply much, seeming nobody really had much enthusiasm for this...

"Good."

Suddenly though Garth jerked his head around to Lilly, a crossed look on his face. "Dang it, I forgot my journal for Bible at home" He confessed, quite angrily with himself.

Lilly though shrugged. "I don't think he'll have us do a Devotion today though" She assumed, making Garth lighten up slightly and nod. "Oh ok"

He then turned back around, the two both awaiting the bell to be rung so that they could get the heck outta here...

* * *

><p>Mrs. Askins, the History teacher, was in the middle of explaining some upcoming projects and things that the class would be doing for History when the bell rang, catching her off guard.<p>

"Whoops, didn't see the time class... We'll pick up here, tomorrow" she farewelled before turning to pad to her desk.

Kate's heart though fluttered as she heard the bell's pitching sound. She sighed as she quickly began trying to attach her bookbag straps to her back and girth. She couldn't help but glance over at Jocelyn now. She was still wanting to speak with her, but before she had even the moment to think of what she would say to the female, her chance flew out the window again as one of Jocelyn's friends came rushing over to her, chatting away to her like a starling.

This made Kate's ears droop. She sighed, feeling angry with herself now as she stood to her paws. She then thought that maybe Syrita would be wanting to talk again?...

_Wait... What class did Syrita have next!?_

Kate had forgotten to ask her friend, of what period she had for fifth.

She quickly galloped over to the black female, who was as usual, still talking Madeline.

Kate though didn't hesitate to break to convo as she budded in. "Uh... Hi Syrita..." She began, giving Madeline a small 'sorry' look before continuing.

"Uh, what class do you have next Syrita?" She quickly asked as some other Prissy wolves pushed their way of out class.. One of them were Kinzi...

Syrita gave a huff before setting her bookbag down to go digging for her schedule. "Can't believe your making me do this Kate..." Syrita's voice came from inside her bag as she quickly thrusted her head back out with her sheet.

Madeline just stood, impatiently waiting for Syrita to be done with Kate.

Kate though wouldn't have it, and showed Madeline that she was planning to stick with Syrita for a while by sitting down.

"Hmm... I have Bible next" Syrita then announced, making Kate spring with sudden joy. "Oh my gosh! Me too!... And that means we'll also have sixth period Science together!... Syrita... We have all of our classes together!" Kate howled happily, making Syrita start wagging her tail as well. "Yeah, that's great Kate" Syrita's eyes gleamed with excitement and yet her voice sounded dull and slightly bored...

Kate felt slightly crushed at this and stopped bouncing. She paused a moment before picking up her own bag.

"...I-I'll go now.." She then suggested, rushing out of History, and scanning the class doors for Bible, sadness slightly pricking her fur...

* * *

><p>Humphrey sighed as he picked his own bookbag up now. His next period was History...<p>

_But hey! After only five minutes in History, I'll be able to reunite with Kate again at lunch!_

With this, Humphrey darted off, maybe hoping he could catch Kate, thinking she still might be at History, packing up.

But as he neared the History door, he quickly spotted Syrita!... talking... with Madeline?

He rushed forward and skidded to a halt beside the black female who for some reason sighed at his appearance. Humphrey didn't know if he had said something earlier or what?...

"U-Um... Hey Syrita... where's Kate?" Humphrey asked quickly, glancing at Madeline who held a hard glare. Madeline then suddenly let out a sigh and turned to Syrita. "Is this going to become a natural thing?" She whined, making Syrita give her a confused look.

"Having friends run up to you all the time with questions?" Madeline barked, one eyebrow raised now.

Syrita shook her head and turned her rising anger onto Humphrey.

"Look she just left ok?... A-And now I'm leaving too... sorry Madeline, what were you saying?" Syrita's words were only muttered though, as to not make Humphrey hear exactly everything she had said, and yet he did...

His ears drooped as he saw what was happening. Though as he watched Madeline and Syrita go, the black female couldn't help but turn her head over her shoulder to mouth the word 'sorry' at Humphrey before turning back around.

Humphrey stared after her a few seconds before finally sighing and headed into class. As he quickly entered though, he instantly spotted Alasia, and another gang member of Lucy's from earlier today..

He twitched and fidgeted where he stood, not knowing where to sit or much less, what to do. He didn't want to be seen as a fool in front of them though!... So he cautiously made his way over to a seat at the front, though as he sat down and began taking his bookbag off of his shoulders, he couldn't help but eavesdrop on what Alasia and the other popular female wolf was saying.

"...So what are you trying out for, Mariah?" Alasia was asking. This made Humphrey recall another of Syrita's names that was listed earlier back at the lockers! she had said that 'Mariah was more like a Cool/Popular kid. And that she usually hung out with those like Bailey from in English'

Humphrey then tuned back into their convo, not giving any sign of listening, and making sure he was doing something while at it. He acted like he was shuffling in his bookbag as he listened, his ears pricked for more.

"Not much... how bout you?" came Mariah's reply.

"Basketball duh!" Alasia chuckled, making Mariah give a "naaaw"

He then heard Alasia begin laughing when suddenly Mrs. Askins, the History teacher rushed into the front of the room, her voice quickly overtaking the Cool Kids's and quieting the class down.

"Class has started, please hush!" Came her demand, making every wolf find a seat... Though this kinda disappointed Humphrey... he had wanted to hear more...

_...Why is everything so revolved around stupid sports?_

* * *

><p>Kate quickly took a seat at the very back of the class in Bible. She liked the back... this was where nobody could look at her more often and judge her. She then watched as Syrita came trotting into the room, her black tail swinging low.<p>

Kate didn't want to bother Syrita anymore so she intently turned her head away from Syrita's oncoming gaze.

Though as Syrita neared, she suddenly spoke. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier Kate, with Madeline" Syrita finally reached Kate's desk now.

Kate turned her head to look at her friend and shrugged. "Oh it's fine... I understand you have more friends than I do and that you might wanna start talking to them more, and catching up over the summer and-" Kate was going on, trying to explain herself yet Syrita only cut her off with a bewildered look.

"H-Huh? I was talking about me being rude to you and shooing you off like that..." Syrita corrected the straying Kate, her subject totally different.

Kate quickly felt stupidly embarrassed and nodded.

"U-Uh yeah! That's what I totally meant" she lied, quite unsure whether Syrita knew exactly or not on what she was leading too.

Syrita then nodded and picked the next seat beside Kate, which made Kate smile at her friend. She then lifted her head up and gazed around the room to recognize any familiar wolves who now piled into the room.

Julian was the first. The big burly male strutted into the room like he owned everything. Kate guessed he was placed in the Jock Kids or Sporty Kids, seeming he did look really athletic, even from afar.

Next Kate quickly spotted Bailey, the light brown female from Language.

Bailey quickly spotted Syrita and Kate from in the back and hurried over to them, her tongue hanging out from her trek through the halls.

"Hi guys!" Her voice was high and enthusiastic. "I-I'll sit here in the back with you guys" Bailey nicely advised, with a chuckle, as she placed her bag down next to the seat of Syrita.

Kate was in the very back corner, so Bailey really didn't have a choice.

Next Bryce came trudging in, and Bailey quickly called him over to sit beside her, making Kate feel a bit more open, like she had more friends than she knew... She then turned to see where Julian would pick his seat when suddenly... bam. It hit Kate like always. Julian just sat down in the seat in front of her, his large paws hanging over the seat's edge as he laid back.

Kate shuddered slightly at the sight of the burly male... he always looked quite... monstrous.

Suddenly though the door shut and the teacher headed to the front of the room..

_Five more minutes until I get to see Humphrey!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hold on tight for chapter 9, which is next of course ^^ Thank you for continuously reading my story! it's such an honor! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Lunch Hour

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter9**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate waited. She turned her head every now and then, just to get a glimpse of the clock, and thinking that maybe the big hand of the clock will finally reach it's destination, marking the time for lunch!..<p>

Syrita though couldn't help but give a chuckle from watching, which made Kate only give a dramatic 'what?'.

She then turned her head back to focus on the teacher, who was going on about some kind of Daily Devotion...

"And that journal, will be your Devotion journal from now on..." He finished, uncertainty catching Kate off guard as she really didn't hear what he fully had to say. She leaned to Syrita. "W-What?..." She slowly asked, when suddenly the bell rung.

Almost exactly like Kate, every single wolf student leaped to their paws, almost shoving each other over and flipping their desks aside.

"Animals.." Syrita muttered with a smile, her sarcastic tone showing mildly though.

Kate though darted forward, throwing her head over her shoulder to yell, 'I'm One of them!' to Syrita, which made the black female only burst out with a flurry of laughter.

Kate then turned her attention ahead of her, eyes straight, ears pricked, as she galloped down the halls along with the other stampeding wolves.

They rounded two corners, and they headed for a stairwell.

Kate was only following the stampede of other hungry wolves... seeming she didn't even know which way the lunch room was...

* * *

><p>Humphrey skidded down the stairwell, his paws slipping a few times but he always picked himself right back up throughout the large crowds of Middle School wolves. Even now, some seventh graders and sixth graders were also piling into the stairwell, but this didn't even seem to slow Humphrey down, as he shoved his way through the wolves.<p>

His heart raced and his eyes gleamed furiously. He couldn't practically wait to tell Kate about his 'hit-and-run' with the Cool Kids back in the beginning of Science class... That's what he had decided to call his incident, seeming it kinda felt like a hit-and-run anyhow...

But wait, could he remember the Cool wolves' names exactly?...

_One was... I-Imani, yeah!... And the other was..._

Just then loud laughter came from the very top of the long stairwell. Humphrey turned his head to get a glimpse of the oncoming... Cool Kids! They were laughing their tails about something, which made Humphrey feel curious.

Here the Cool Kids were, keeping in style, while the much more immature wolves such as the Lowdown Kids, plus the 6th and 7th graders were running like buffoons to lunch!

Humphrey now tried to slow his pace, trying to seem cool as well, as he now turned a corner to head down some more stairs.

Now... what was that other one's name?... He then suddenly couldn't help but hear the distinguished voices of the Cool Kids from behind.

"Oh, laugh out loud Peyton! He seriously said that?" It was the snobbish tone of Lucy, her voice instantly recognizable...

_That was it! Oh yeah, Peyton!_

He then wondered if Imani too, was just behind him. He kinda didn't wanna find out, so he quickened his pace, not daring for the Cooler upper classed kids to catch up to him...

Suddenly now, and finally, the stairwell led out to the main open hall of downstairs. The hall was large and even had a small echo to it as the wolves all chattered away, heading towards the lunch room.

Humphrey though, dodged, skidded, and veered past the other wolf students, only wanting to get there faster.

He then turned a sharp corner that everyone else was turning as well, and found himself staring at two long long lines...

He blinked.

_I-Is this the lunchline!?... It's huge!_

He couldn't stand the thought of waiting in this long line, so he quickly just pushed past everyone and headed to the main entrance of the lunch room.

_Tomorrow, I guess I'll have to be more quicker on getting down here... No wonder those sixth and seventh graders were running!_

As Humphrey entered the lunch room now, his eyes lit up to what he saw ahead of him! It looked like the hugest room he could have possibly seen! Tables upon tables were just randomly set around the large room. Windows that showed views of the Preschool playground ran along the left side of the whole room. There was even a stage at the very end of the room, able to provide music maybe or plays while the wolves ate! It was all so amazing!

Different smells of food wafted over Humphrey immediately now, and all sorts of unfamiliar looking wolves were just numerously grouped among tables everywhere!

Off to the right side of him, were two microwaves where kids could warm their soups or home-made pizzas up from home at. There was even another hallway that led out of the lunch room from on the far opposite side of the room (next to the stage).

Everything was huge and like royalty!

He then suddenly flattened his ears at the thought of having to find Kate and Syrita through the midst of these crowds.

He didn't like that thought at all...

Suddenly though Garth randomly came trotting up to Humphrey's side, his eyes bright in hello. He had a tray of food in his mouth with a pizza and a side of delicious smelling fries, so he quickly turned and set the trey along his back, not wanting it to be stepped on from on the floor.

"H-Humphrey! Dude I thought I'd never find you or Kate!" he huffed, licking his teeth for a moment after holding that stiff tray between them.

Humphrey though was equally excited to see him! "Garth!? I-I don't know where to sit, or even where Kate is at all!..." he admitted, looking around as some Nerdy looking Kids passed by them suddenly.

Garth shrugged. "I kinda can't find Lilly either..." He confessed as well, his head jerking every which way to maybe get a glimpse of his mate.

Humphrey waited, still looking around now. Garth was great, but he needed to find Kate!

Humphrey then suddenly got another whiff of Garth's pizza and fries and couldn't help but ask him, "H-How did you get in that long line?"

Garth tipped his head before answering. "Oh this kind female wolf named Kinzi let me skip her for some reason... She seemed really nice" Garth explained, his eyes nodding that the female who still stood in line, ordering her food.

Humphrey paused, confused at this.

_Kinzi?... B-But she's a Prissy Kid! Why would Garth be...well... accepted by her!?_

His gaze then fell to the ground, wanting to ask Garth more on Kinzi when suddenly Garth raised his voice to a howl. "Hey! I see Lilly! She's over there, see her!" He held a paw up in direction Lilly now stood in from afar.

She appeared to be chatting with Michelle and Bailey at the moment...

This made Humphrey feel a slight hint of sudden horror and yet also jealousy.

_Wait... Michelle? A-And Bailey too!? Those ARE the Prissy Kids! How are Lilly and Garth making friends with them?..._

Humphrey couldn't take it anymore, he had to ask. "Hey Garth?" Humphrey began but the red-brown male wolf rushed off towards his mate, his form disappearing into the crowds, his tray back in his jaws again...

Humphrey sighed before turning his head around more to look for Kate. He'd also have to tell her of this news...

Suddenly though Christy trotted passed him, her eyes content on a table from afar.

He then rushed after her, not even thinking on what he was doing. I mean, at least she was familiar to him...

"C-Christy!" He called, causing for the blonde-bronze female to turn her head around towards him. "Oh, Hi Humphrey" she greeted around her try which was also clamped in her jaws like Garth's was.

Humphrey's gaze fell to the floor. "W-Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh, to sit with my friends..." She simply answered, a look of concern quickly filling her eyes. Humphrey's ears though drooped at this. "O-Oh... Well have you seen Kate?" He then hopefully asked.

Christy pondered for a second before slowly nodding.

"M-Maybe?... I think she's with Syrita over there, at the table in the corner" Christy nodded her head to the far back corner to the right, near a microwave and close to the hallway which was beside the stage.

Humphrey nodded quickly.

"O-Oh thanks!"

He then hurried off, quickly now spotting the golden female wolf that he called his mate and the familiar black female wolf named Syrita that were now taking their seats.

* * *

><p>"Do you have somewhere to sit?" Michelle asked, her orange-gold fur shimmering within the lights above.<p>

Lilly casted her gaze to the floor now, her heart sinking. She didn't wanna seem like a fail in front of Michelle, or Michelle's friends. Because truth be told, she didn't have even the slightest idea on where to sit, much less with who.

Suddenly though, as if saving her from answering the humiliating question, Garth came pounding up, halting as he neared Lilly's side.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you" Garth fussed as he then gazed as Michelle and the other couple of Prissy girls that now took their seats at the table.

Garth shied a bit. The whole table was of Girls!

"Uh... Hi ladies" he slowly spoke, not knowing how to put his sudden awkwardness.

Lilly though didn't seem to care what the other girls thought of her mate. She only replied back to Garth now. "I was looking for you too... But then I found Michelle" Lilly nodded at the still awaiting female, a look of unamusement pressed against her face.

Garth nodded.

Lilly then though knew she'd have to answer some time... it was now or never.

"A-Anyways..." She began, turning back to the impatient Michelle. "N-No... I-I... actually w-we have nowhere to really sit" she finally admitted, embarrassment quickly seizing.

Michelle blinked, a small moment of awkward silence passing between Garth, Lilly, and the Prissy wolves.

Suddenly, next though a beautiful looking, brown female wolf mixed with a few colors of bronze and gold spoke from her positioned seat, her eyes warm and sympathetic.

"Then how about you sit with us today" he advised nicely.

Lilly perked her ears up. It was as if she could breathe again... like she had been holding her breath under water for hours now and finally resurfaced at this wolf's kindness.

Garth though was the first to speak. "O-Oh thank you, ever so much" he smiled, quickly taking the end seat.

"No probs. I'm Mckinley (Mah-kin-lee)" The nice wolf then stated, turning back to her lunch with her friends at the other end of the table.

Lilly smiled before taking her own seat.

_Mckinely eh?... Well she seems very nice... and... _

She looked around.

_Maybe all the Prissy Kids are nice... or will become nice... yeah... maybe we'll become friends!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading so far. Next up is chapter 10! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Hungry Secrets

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter10**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Humphrey finally reached Kate and Syrita's table, but as he neared, it seemed like all the Quiet Kids were sitting here.<p>

Kate at that moment was beginning to wonder where Humphrey now was. She looked to Syrita who now chose a seat next to Kate's. Kate then suddenly heard Humphrey's voice, causing for her to gasp slightly. "K-Kate!" Humphrey skidded to a halt now, eyes gleaming.

"Where were you?" Kate quickly asked, a bit afraid of what became of him.

Humphrey though only chuckled. "Stuck in traffic" he joked, making Syrita turn her head around from where she sat and give him a dramatic look. "Seriously?" she giggled.

"What?" He shrugged, taking a seat now as well.

He then couldn't help but notice how Kate too, hadn't gotten a tray with food from the lunchline. And just by his look Kate gave a shrug. "Too long..." she admitted, which made him nod.

"Same here"

Suddenly though he leaned forward, also wanting Syrita to maybe hear this.

"Oh my gosh, ok so, you guys will never believe what happened to me right before Science!" Humphrey started, not caring whether he felt hunger pangs or not, which were starting to kick in.

Kate's eyes quickly widened. "Cool Kids?" she asked, making Humphrey slowly give a nod.

At this Syrita rolled her eyes and leaned forward to take a sip of her milk, though she still had her ears pricked.

"Ok so, as I was entering the classroom, bam! I ran smack dead into Imani!" Humphrey tried to keep his voice low, so that the other Quiet Kids wouldn't exactly begin tuning in on his experience.

Kate though gave a small worried gasp at this, interest sparking her amber eyes. "W-What happened to you Humphrey? W-What did they say!?" She quickly asked, bombarding Humphrey with questions.

He paused before continuing. "Ok so first off, I'm over here apologizing like heck!... I mean, it was... it was kinda scary i'll admit. But... to be honest, she actually said it was fine and that it was her fault" Humphrey then explained, making Kate have to choke back on her milk, as she almost spit it out.

She gulped now. "S-Seriously?" She pressed.

"I-I wouldn't expect that at all from a Cool Kid!... Much less, Imani, as a stand alone" Kate shrugged, though Humphrey had to completely agree with this.

"I-I honestly didn't expect it either..." he admitted.

Though, Syrita on the other hand, only shook her head. "I already told you guys though of how Imani was kind of the nicer one within that group... Remember?" Syrita questioned, making Kate ponder a moment before giving an 'Oh yeah!...'

Suddenly though her eyes flicked forward as Alasia and one of her other friends came trotting by suddenly, heading for the hallway that led out of the lunch room.

Kate tipped her head to one side at this. Now, she didn't like being nosy.. but something seemed up.

"H-Hey Syrita..." she then quickly cut Humphrey's story off, nodding over at the hallway's entrance.

"yeah?"

"W-Where does that hallway lead, exactly?" Kate asked slowly, still eyeing the place where she had seen Alasia and her friend disappear at.

"Um... a bathroom, why?" Syrita answered, sounding quite puzzled at Kate's mysterious tone.

Kate though gave her a look at this answer. "J-Just a bathroom?" she asked, quite surprised.

This made Syrita roll her eyes though and give a sigh. "No, it also leads back to the school's daycare and such... but, we only use it for the bathroom at lunch time... W-Why are you even asking me this?" Syrita then snapped, making Kate just pause, ignoring her.

_W-Why should I make this thing seem like a big deal!? She's just going to the bathroom is all!..._

Suddenly though, Kate was irrupted from her thoughts, by Humphrey who couldn't help but suddenly point something odd out.

"...H-Hey you guys... look around! Doesn't it seem like the School Rankings are sitting at each separate table?" he suddenly questioned.

Kate and Syrita's eyes flew out to the lunch room now, sweeping past every 7th or 6th table and observing only the 8th grade tables.

"Y-Your right!" Kate agreed next.

Just a few feet away was the Pretty Table, along with the Sport/Jocky table that held mainly all male wolves within that Rank.

There was also the Nerdy table, the Lowdown Outcast Table, of course the Cool Kids, and... The Prissy table... Which held, undeniably, Garth and Lilly's forms!

Humphrey couldn't help but point this out, before Kate could even open her mouth though.

"A-Are Lilly and Garth... sitting with the Prissy girls?" Humphrey observed.

Syrita, her usually relaxed eyes, suddenly sprang to life with sudden suspicion and horror as well. "They are!" She breathed.

Kate though then finally for the first time turned her attention quickly on her own table's wolves. There was Brianna, Madeline, Morgan, Mari, Riley, and this one nice female named Rea. (Ray-uh)

Kate couldn't help but feel jealous for their position in where they sat.

_...I-It doesn't matter! It's not like they'll be moving up a rank..._

Though doubt still threatened Kate's thoughts.

After a long moment of silence between the three at their newely found discovery on Garth and Lilly, Humphrey finally decided to up to the register and get him at least some milk to sip on.

"I'll be back guys" He promised before heading off.

Kate though was still lost at thought on how Garth and Lilly were making friends far more faster than they were... And she wondered how, and especially why.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is chapter 11! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Boundaries

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter11**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>Garth gulped down another one of his fries now, his eyes almost ebbing with tears from laughing so hard now. He and Lilly soon found out that fitting in with the Prissy kids seemed pretty easy... you just had to act... well... Prissy.<p>

Still, all at once a small guilting sensation rose upon Garth from time to time.. He didn't know how Kate or Humphrey would react.

_...Relax.. they'd probably be excited that we made new friends!..._

But knowing the two, far too well, they'd never give a reaction close to that.

_Ok?... Maybe they'd be a little taken aback... but.. they can't forbid us to not talk to these girls! Just because we might move up a Rank, means nothing!_

Garth quickly turned his attention back onto Kinzi, who was now spreading some small gossip on some Nerdy Kids and how she caught them without a phone.

"Laugh out loud! Oh em gee!" Mckinely practically bursted into tears as she flung her head back to give a hysterical laugh.

"I know right, and to think, that they're the geeks of the school who likes to play video games all of the time, and yet they don't even have a phone to play on!" Kinzi joked, causing another uproar of laughter.

Garth also couldn't help but give a small chuckle, though he really despised it.

Suddenly though, next Addyson, the pretty blonde female wolf began speaking, her normal attitude making her voice laid back and yet serious. "So um, who do you all mainly hang out with?"

Garth quickly suspected that this was a test and he knew he and Lilly should try not to give away too much info on how they were within the Quiet Kids Ranking.

Surprisingly though as Garth was just beginning to think on what to say to Addyson's question, Lilly suddenly spoke, her voice firm. "W-Well..." She thought a moment.

_Brianna doesn't seem THAT low..._

"Err... W-We hang out with those kinda like... B-Brianna?" She slowly replied, her eyes searching the blonde Addyson's for her reaction, yet Addyson only held a straight face, eyes sharp.

"hmm... Brianna eh?" She then spoke.

Michelle and the others just watched on and listened as they ate their meals, not knowing how they were included in saying much in this.

"Not bad" Finally Addyson admitted, making both, Garth and Lilly give a small sigh of relief to this.

But she then continued. "But Brianna's more of a..." She turned to her friends now, getting their approval as she went on. "Kind of a Brainiac" Addyson shrugged.

Lilly bit her lip. Was Addyson actually criticizing their friends!? Or wait, did she normally do this?

Garth though didn't understand this. He had thought that Brianna was more of maybe a Quiet/Sporty type... or at least he had hoped that... but now it seems that she's rather kind of a Nerd?

Mckinley though suddenly then nodded, agreeing with what Addyson was getting to now. "I don't know... We don't want to exactly be rude... but it's like... hmm... it's hard to explain" Mckinley tried to make Addyson seem less meaner on her criticism but Garth and Lilly had already seen Addyson's true self by now...

Lilly though quickly knew could guess of what Mckinley was trying to say.

_She's talking about the Ranks... isn't she_

Though it didn't seem like Mckinley was actually trying to hide the Ranks and they're meanings... no... it seemed as if she REALLY didn't know what to call the boundaries!

_Kate and Humphrey's friend was right!... Err... what was her name... Aha! Syrita! She was right! Not many know of what to call these boundaries and yet deep down, they're call the Rankings!... At least well... that's what I call them now..._

She pondered, wondering if she should explain to Mckinley ad her friends of what the Ranks were...

_But... maybe it's best that they stick to where they are now... I wouldn't wanna be seen like a fool in front of them.._

Lilly only nodded now, trying to agree the complicated matter that Mckinley was going through.

Suddenly though Michelle's head turned towards the entrance to the lunch room, her eyes dainty as she gave a sigh.

"Well... Time to go I guess" Michelle then muttered, as she started picking up her trash from around her tray.

Garth and Lilly's heads quickly followed her gaze, simultaneously. The teachers were now coming around, ordering for certain wolves to wipe down the tables with some clorox and towels. Lunch was over.

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey trekked back up the stairwell, each with their own thoughts now. Kate still couldn't get the thought out of her head that Garth and Lilly had sat at the Prissy froo froo table today! While Humphrey on the other hand was still just picturing the way Imani and Peyton had looked at him, before going into Science... man was it embarrassing.<p>

The two rounded the corner of the stairs now, before finally taking a glance at each other. Humphrey then decided that he would try to start a small convo with Kate.

"...S-So... Um.. W-What's it like in Bible?" He asked, making Kate's eyes slightly brighten.

"mmm... it could be better..." She shrugged. "Though I do like the teacher" she admitted, recalling his funny humorous, dramatic attributes.

Humphrey tipped his head to one side at this though. "What's he like? And whats his name?" he couldn't help but ask. As they came upon the door that led back out into the halls, Kate quickly noticed that Peyton, Imani, and Alasia were holding the doors to the hall, the three just chatting away to each other not bothering to notice the other kinder wolves' 'thanks' as they went by.

Kate though only ignored the Cool Kids... She didn't like when she gave them her respects and so she continued back on the talk with Humphrey, her eyes never leaving his, as to stray to the Cool Kids'.

"Um.. h-he's funny and... dramatic I guess you should say..." She began, quickly noticing Humphrey's own shifty and yet stable eyes as he too tried to avoid the Cool Kids' on going gaze at each other.

All at once Humphrey's ears couldn't help but listen slightly to what the three upper classed kids were saying.

"Did you see her face?" Peyton was criticizing.

"Yes! Ey, and that fur!" Alasia agreed.

"I bet she took only one minute on it" Came Imani's voice.

"Yeah, and not even that..." Peyton laughed.

The three then were out of earshot, making Humphrey turn his attention back onto Kate, who was now... apparently waiting for him to reply.

He blinked. "...W-What? S-Sorry Kate I was a bit-" Humphrey began explaining himself, yet sympathy only glowed from Kate's eyes as she cut him off, and finished for him.

"A bit distracted?... I know, it's ok" She breathed, lowering her head though now.

She then suddenly remembered that she had left Syrita behind, back at the lunch table...

_...She's fine.. she's probably talking with Madeline or Brianna again..._

Kate then tried to pick up where she and Humphrey had left off in their conversation. "A-Anyways, his name is Mr. Wagenshutz" She went on, getting a small hopeful smile from Humphrey next.

"He does sound nice" He agreed.

The two then suddenly stopped together... each knowing what to expect next...

The two gave each other a look. This is where they would depart...

History was to the left of the hall, and Bible was to the right and then to another right from down that hall...

Kate sighed, not wanting to leave her mate, but she knew she had too.

Humphrey did almost the same.

"Well... see ya later" Humphrey muttered before slowly padding off, his grey tail swinging low behind him. He couldn't help though but turn his head to get one last glance of Kate before she disappeared behind the next corner...

He sighed again as he came upon the History door. He was the first there, and the door was locked, as well as the lights were off.

He sat now, sitting against the wall. He then glanced to where some of the Cool Kids's lockers were. Peyton's and Imani's were right next to each other, while Lucy and the others were just a few more doors away...

He sighed again, quickly remembering how he and Kate had gotten bottom lockers this year... and out of every other year!

Suddenly though his mind drifted to the fact that neither he, nor Kate had gotten many Cool Kids in their classes much at all...

_Hope it stays like that..._

Because of course, _sixth period was coming up next._

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is chapter 12! Hope you enjoy the oncoming chapter and thanks! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Fate Awaits

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter12**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Fifth period was a breeze. Kate practically sat there the whole time, hardly even listening to what Mr. Wagenshutz had to say. Words came into one ear, and emptied out of the other...<p>

Her mind though was completely still focused on Garth and Lilly.

_How could they do this to us?... Are they actually meaning to get in with the Prissy Kids? I mean, the Prissy Rank is like... almost second best!_

She sighed, hating the fact she had to just sit here now and be informed of what the upcoming days of school would be like...

_...Maybe I should at least try to listen..._

She finally opened her ears and stopped her tuning out. Mr. Wagenshutz's voice was firm and steady at the moment as he continually went over the Devotion Journal...

"-And that's what we will do, starting probably tomorrow..." He was finished as Kate began listening finally, her ears pricked and her eyes finally turning their attention onto him.

A few groans were heard from the class now, their heads falling to their desks or their ears flattening with disappointment on the upcoming following day...

Mr. Wagenshutz gave the class a small look though before finally moving onto the next subject. "Anyways, now that that's out of the way... However before you begin on your Daily Devotions every morning you will come into class and get started on your memory verse which will be given on almost every week or so..." He paused before going on. "You will write it one on every Monday, twice on every Tuesday, and then finally you will write it three times on Wednesday. Any questions?" He then looked to the wolf students, his amber eyes turning upon them now as he stopped his strutting back and forth from across the room.

Suddenly though, Riley raised her paw, her deep brown shaded fur showing within the afternoon's light. The teacher turned to her. "Yes Riley?"

The female paused before speaking. "Um, since this is Monday sir, do we have to start writing the verse tomorrow only once?" She asked, tipping her head to one side.

Mr. Wagenshutz nodded at this. "Good question, and yes. Tomorrow you will write the verse once, and then twice on Wednesday and then thrice (meaning three) times on Thursday..." Mr. Wagenshutz finished with a brief nod. "You will have to have learned it by Friday, which will always be the day we will quiz on it, unless there's a day off or something on that specific day... Oh and also, the verses that you write, must be turned into me on that day and no later..." Mr. Wagenshutz suddenly recalled, getting some louder groans from the students now.

Kate even gave her own sigh at this. She then turned her head to see what Syrita thought of this. Her face was expressionless though her eyes showed slight irritation at the thought of this...

Kate then turned her head back towards the window and out to the parking lot below... Mr. Wagenshutz's words were beginning to get foggy now as he started up again on another subject to be prepared for, within the following months to come. His voice got foggier and foggier until Kate had completely tuned him out again, her thoughts carrying her back to the real problems within school...

* * *

><p>Humphrey fidgeted, never thinking that the bell was ever going to ring. Mrs. Askins, the History teacher at the moment was explaining some more things they would be doing as always...<p>

"If you look up here, you will see a picture of Washington D.C which we will be-" Mrs. Askins's voice blurred slightly as Humphrey was beginning to daze off, just as Kate did... He didn't care for Washington D.C! He had never been there before in his life anyhow!

His eyes were now beginning to droop as he glanced back at the clock... five more minutes.

He then couldn't help but cast his gaze to glance back around at his classmates which would forever be within his History class...

His eyes first landed on Jayla, an energetic and yet hilarious white female with long black socks along with a black streak running along her spine. She also had a black strip upon her muzzle, along with her black underbelly and chest.

She always seemed to be talking, and when she did talk it usually was something sarcastic or dramatically funny to the other classwolves including Humphrey himself... He couldn't help but study her features now as her tongue lolled out and her piercing blue eyes danced with enthusiasm.

Suddenly though he quickly recalled that Jayla was one of the Cool Kids at that exact moment! He paused, blinking as the memory of Syrita's list, once again came running back to him.

_It couldn't be!?... Could it?_

Humphrey didn't think Jayla had been a Cool Kid from the start but... come to think of it he had wondered what her Rank could have been...

Now he studied her even more, slight intimidation overcoming him as the thought of a third Cool Kid was within his History class!...

_Well... at least it's only History... Me or Kate don't seem to have any Cool Kids in any other classes anyways..._

He then carried his gaze off to the other wolves in class. Of course, he had already met Alasia and Mariah, the other two Cool Kids... But then there were also those like Jacob, Michael, and Noah... they were all quickly classified as Nerdy or Gaming wolves within Humphrey's mind.

Suddenly though, the bell rang, quickly bringing Humphrey to his senses again.

"...And I guess we'll pick right back up tomorrow" Mrs. Askins then quickly decided, turning to check some papers from on her podium.

Humphrey though quickly leaped out of his chair, desperately wanting the day to end finally! He quickly attached his bookbag along his back as usual and headed off to Bible class now, hurrying to see if Kate was still there...

* * *

><p>"So our sixth period is Science... right, Kate?" Syrita was asking Kate at the moment, as she began picking up some of her books from beneath her desk. Kate nodded. "Yeah, duh Syrita... It's like, the only class we haven't been too" Kate sarcastically chuckled, making Syrita just sit up and give Kate a small narrow-eyed stare. "Seriously?... I get it" She rolled her eyes dramatically before resuming her collecting of books.<p>

Kate too hurried to get her bookbag on. She couldn't wait for school to finally end!... Well... at least the first day of school that is... and she could finally confront Garth and Lilly about today's seating at lunch.

Her eyes met the window's which showed the world once more. She sighed heartily before turning back around to ask Syrita something... but just then, as she was jerking her head around to her black colored friend, horror quickly seized Kate as Lucy strutted into the room suddenly, her eyes alert and edgy. Her red-orange coat gleamed within the rays of the sun that filtered into Mr. Wagenshutz's room, her bookbag taut against her back.

_W-What's she doing here!?..._

Next thing you know though, Alasia is then seen rounding the corner into the room, and then Mariah, along with the others.

_W-Whoa whoa whoa!... A-Are these Cool Kids all coming in here just to gossip with some friends?... O-Or is this their next period together!?..._

Kate stared in dismay and yet also in such terror at all of the familiarly Ranked Cool Kids as they shoved there way to a seat, raising their voices quickly in chatter.

_...I-It's true..._

Her mind then sharpened as she recalled that this was Humphrey's next period...

She felt her heart almost drop. Her eyes could barely move as she tried to look at Syrita for an answer... she seemed to always have an answer... but no... nothing could stop this...

She then finally hung her tail low and her ears were beginning to flatten themselves atop her head now...

_Poor Humphrey...Fate awaits..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Chapter 13 is next! Do enjoy ^^<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Rising Terror

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Humphrey was rounding the corners of the hall now, his paws rushing to Bible.<p>

_Sure hope Kate's still there..._

...And she was.

As he neared the door though, he quickly hung back at the sight of Peyton, Imani, and an unfamiliar other Cool Kid which is always seen hanging out with Lucy's little gang.

_..W-What are they doing here?..._

Humphrey gulped, feeling as if he wanted to tuck his tail in between his legs again just like the experience back at Science... but he forced himself not too.

He listened now, as he observed their every movement, trying to figure out why they exactly were blocking his way into Bible.

"Yeah, did you see that post on InstaPaw? (Instagram)" You could hear Peyton suddenly speaking, her auburn-brown fur making it undeniably her within the room's doorway.

Imani's black head nodded at this. "Girl, you still going on about that?" She chuckled, along with a small supporting laugh from the other female who stood at their sides.

This made Peyton's ears flick with unease and Humphrey watched as she gave the two a small look. "I had just recently found it out, aight?... Geez..." Peyton defended herself, making Imani just give a small 'mmhmmm'.

Humphrey couldn't deny the fact that each of the three wolves had their phones within their paws, their small pad-like fingers scrolling away from on the screen of their phones.

He gulped now. Class would be starting soon! He had to make a move.

He was starting to ever so slowly inch towards the door when suddenly Mariah came rounding the same corner, pausing at the three who stood in her way, seeming she was wanting to go ahead and get back out into the halls to her locker.

The white and silver female sighed irritably. "Could you all move please? Some wolves have lives" Mariah snapped, making Imani quickly just give a small growl. "And uh, who asked you?"

Humphrey could hardly believe what he was watching!... The Cool Kids were all practically fighting with each other!... And yet, as he listened on, more and more, it became clear to him that it was more like a teasing fight, their kidding tones just barely hearable within their voices.

Mariah didn't wait any longer. She finally pushed passed the three, giving a small "Thanks a bunch" as she hurried out into the halls, passing Humphrey with two short quick strides, a look of annoyance still sketched upon her face.

Peyton only snorted. "She needs to chill"

Imani agreed to this. "Course she does, she needs to watch what she says too" The three then finally slowly began making their way into the room now, their loud volumed voices still recognizable throughout the other loud voices of other Ranked wolves.

Humphrey then saw his chance and hurried towards the doorway, but before he completely made it into the classroom, he almost instantly collided with a hurried-looking Kate, her eyes bulging at the fact that the Cool Kids were in the same room she was.

Humphrey quickly tried to find the words. "K-Kate!... Y-Your still here!" He whimpered, half to himself though as a small victory went off from inside of him.

Kate gasped as well, at the sight of her mate.

"H-Humphrey!... Oh my gosh!..." She quickly looked around, as if to see if anyone was in earshot until she spoke again. "Humphrey, do you know that you have almost every Cool Kid within your class!" She whispered frantically, her eyes searching his for any new refreshed terror or surprise, but all she found was an empty regret. "I-I know..." he lowered his head now, not really knowing how he should react to this. Here he was, having a nice end-of-the-day time when this had to ruin it... He had totally thought that he was home free from having any Cool Kids whatsoever within his classes!... But instead it was worst!... he had all of them at the end of the day!

Kate was about to ask him why he wasn't surprised when Syrita suddenly came pushing past them, her eyes darting to them as she passed with a small bewildered look within them as to what they were doing blocking the doorway.

The two then paused a moment before Kate resumed with her exclamation.

"I...I thought you would be surprised" she spoke sorrowfully for her mate.

Humphrey shook his head though fearfully in return. "I.. I actually just found out myself" He admitted.

Kate sighed now, wondering Humphrey would be able to even handle the thought of having almost all of the Cool Kids within Bible!...

"...Y-You'll be ok though, right?" She went on, trying to look hopeful.

He nodded slowly. "I don't have a choice I guess..."

Suddenly though the bell rang, making Kate's eyes grow slightly wider than before.

"...Well... see ya" She then goodbyed before trotting off to Science, leaving Humphrey stranded in the doorway to Bible now...

* * *

><p>Kate quickly rushed into Science, her mind buzzing with thoughts for Humphrey... what if he doesn't find his seat? What if someone trips him in front of the Cool Kids or something?... What if the Cool Kids were the ones to trip him!?<p>

Suddenly though her mind was jolted from her thoughts as Mrs. Thrower suddenly called her out.

"Ahem, your seat is beside Aaliyah over there..."

Kate pricked her ears and quickly noticed how everyone had already taken their seats, leaving her the odd one out, which was standing in front of the class like she was lost...

She felt all eyes turn to her now, her face burning with embarrassment.

She scanned the seats now for Aaliyah desperately.

_Aaliyah... Aaliyah... aha! There you are..._

She quickly hurried over to the awaiting Aaliyah's who's fur was the color of a jet black. She hurriedly took a seat and nodded at her new table buddy... Which made Aaliyah simply nod back with a smile.

Science had different tables than the other periods. It was two per table... they didn't have desks in here...

"Now, let us get started..." Mrs. Thrower started off slowly, though Kate suddenly at that moment wondered where Syrita had been placed, and with whom exactly?

She quickly spotted her sitting at the front of the room, beside Bryce...

_...I feel bad_

Bryce was more of a Quiet male, and yet the other Sporty typed wolves accepted him, making him seem untalkable to... but that was just how the Ranks worked... or... they made it seem that way.

She then sighed as she looked around for more familiar faces. She quickly noticed that she had acquired two Cool Kids herself... Bailey (not the Bailey from Language) and Jayla...

Jayla sat directly in front of Kate and Aaliyah's table, her white and black fur gleaming within the LED lights above.

Kate gulped.

_This'll be fun._

* * *

><p>Humphrey trudged into class, ears flat and tail hanging low as he searched for his assigned seat. He looked around, not knowing exactly where though...<p>

_Come on... just pick a seat!_

He hurried simply over to a seat, just in range of Lucy, making her obnoxious head suddenly pop up, her mouth instantly running at him. "That's not your seat." She simply snapped, making Humphrey feel red from quick humiliation, and yet also some anger... At this point he had basically had enough with Lucy's cocky attitude.

He jerked his head around to her, his voice quivering as he tried to hold strong to his calm tone.

"...T-Then where is my seat?" he asked.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't know?" She spoke harshly, making Humphrey just give a small glare at her in reply.

_Then how do we know, that THIS seat isn't my seat?..._

Humphrey tried to control his fury though and just simply rose from the desk, awaiting for the teacher to maybe point it out to him. And just as if to read his mind, Mr. Wagenshutz came hustling into the room, his bronze/silver blotched fur making him look quite stunning at first.

"U-Um... where do I sit?" Humphrey tried to keep his voice low as he asked, not really wanting to Cool Kids to hear his stupid question.

The teacher pondered before shrugging. "Your pick" he simply stated, making Humphrey grind his seat.

_So there is no assigned seats huh Lucy!?_

Humphrey was just turning back around though to take his rightful place when Jimmy took his seat, making Humphrey feel slightly crushed at this...

Now though as he gazed out at the desks, there were only two remaining... One was directly beside Imani...

_Not a chance..._

The other was behind Blaine, an obnoxiously pathetic wolf who always seemed to be getting into some kind of trouble...

Humphrey sighed.

_Its one or the other..._

He then flopped down into the seat behind Blaine, which was in row one, seat two.

As he leaned back now, class officially started...

"Ok so... I'm Mr. Wagenshutz... and welcome to Bible class" The teacher began, but after he had just finished his small intro, Imani spoke aloud, her high-pitched voice instantly recognizable.

"Yeah yeah we know who you are! But some of the wolves in here should get to know us now" Imani decided, turning to some of her other friends for support.

Peyton quickly nodded. "Yes! Oh totally!"

Alasia also gave a howl. "That would be awesome man!..."

Mr. Wagenshutz quickly rolled his eyes at this starting convo though and gave a sharp bark to shut them up quickly.

"Ahem... um.. I'm the teacher. Yeah? You know what that means? It means I'm in charge, thank you very much" He spoke with high sarcasm and yet a slight hint of firmness struck his tone ever so fadedly.

"yeah but you no fun!" Alasia objected though, her ginger-tan colored coat shining.

Mr. Wagenshutz wouldn't argue though no more. "Look, guys... Come on, this is day one. I don't... I don't do that introduction stuff where you have to stand in front of the class and state five attributes of yourselves to the other classmates, no I don't." He simply stated next, causing for all of the Cool Kids to give a small 'awww...'

"Ehhy, that's messed up, bro" Alasia muttered afterwards, getting a small amused chuckle from Peyton and Imani both.

Next Lucy for once spoke up. "Well... maybe you could let us do it? You know, just this class?... It's the last class anyways so... I mean..." She looked around for some agreements. Jimmy couldn't help but give a slow nod at this, along with Vance and Stewart, which were some quieter males...

Mr. Wagenshutz paused for a long moment, and as soon as he did, Humphrey knew what was coming. He held his breath...

_Please... say no._

He finally sighed though. "Fine... but no more than four attributes, ok?" Mr. Wagenshutz gave in finally, making all the Cool Kids give this weird 'Ehyyyy!"

Humphrey at this point though was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. His worst fear had come!... He couldn't possibly even dream of standing in front of the class, having to give four attributes of himself!... And especially seeming he had almost every Cool Kid in his class!

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is chapter 14!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: The Squad

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter14**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Humphrey gulped. Not knowing how he would ever preform such a tremendous act...<p>

_M-Maybe I can stall, and ask to go to the bathroom or something?... But... no, I'd have to come back sometime and then they'll totally call me out on how I haven't gone..._

Everything was crashing around him. He didn't know the first words he'd say... when suddenly Peyton spoke, her voice quite serious. "But seriously, how bout we just go? I don't think the others should go because... well they're not too interesting and they'll take up all of our time" She suggested, making Humphrey feel slightly offended at this and yet ever so relieved...

"So true" came Imani's reply next.

So... the Cool Kids only... hurried up to the front of the room, their ears firm, eyes energetic.. yet Humphrey could detect no trace of fear whatsoever in the many females that stood up there now...

_How do they do that?... It's like they've done it their whole lives..._

Suddenly though Mr. Wagenshutz' hurried tone came from his desk. "Ladies, we have no time to stall. Get going of your gonna do it" He demanded, making Imani quickly step up first. "ok, ok, ok, here I go" She then took a dramatically deep breath before starting.

"Hi, I'm Imani, and... one of the things I just love to do is shop" She started firstly, brimming with a smile. "I like clothes... I... I can't live without my phone" She then went on, getting some laughs from her friends.

"Ey! Same here!" Alasia whispered loudly.

"Shut up" Imani chuckled before going on. "I also enjoy... um... hmm.. jewelry and shiny stuff.. so um, if you have any diamond earrings you don't want.. just give em to me" She then couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, along with her friends.

A few chuckles and giggles came from the audience, but overall Humphrey found nothing really funny about this...

He sighed and slunk back deeper into his hard seat, raising his eyebrows now at what he was seeing.

"ok, ok, ok, and um... my most favorite thing to do is to just ball. Yeah, I'm a baller for life" She chuckled, her tail slightly bending with enthusiasm.

Her black and brown coat shimmered within the LED lights above... Anyone could tell that she had taken great time on her fur, to get it that sleek.

She then took a dramatic bow and stepped back, letting another unfamiliar and yet popular-looking female step up.

"Hey, I'm Makayla, otherwise known as Makaykay, what up?" The wolf introduced herself, her tail wagging furiously.

Humphrey pondered at this.

_So that's her name huh?... Makayla..._

Makayla was a good-looking Dark brown female wolf with black toes and a black muzzle. She also had black ear rims and her back was covered completely in a large black splotch, covering her chest and sides as well. And lastly, Makayla had a small black streak running along her cheeks. In all she kinda looked like a larger German Shepard.

Makayla then started on her attributes. "First off, I love me some basketball... And... I've got so much swagga that you all can't even touch me!" She laughed jokingly, and yet she held a small firm tone while at it, making her point.

Humphrey narrowed his eyes at her though for this.

_...Well doesn't she think she's everything? _he thought sarcastically.

Makayla then went on, after pausing to laugh for a moment. "Ok so I'm very athletic as you all know..." She then turned and nodded at her friends. "Actually, we all are of course, but I'm just making it clear" she chuckled.

"You tell em" Peyton agreed.

"Heck yeah!" Alasia also added, making Makayla just chuckle some more before going on.

"Ok so... I also.. " She then nodded at her friends. "Love the Squad" She smiled with a giggle, her black and brown fur mixtures making her look like a shadowy figure, her dark amber eyes gleaming.

Humphrey couldn't help but find himself glancing every now and then at the clock now... this was really getting old now...

Next Peyton then stepped up, but before she even began, Mr. Wagenshutz's hard stony voice sounded yet again from over at his desk. "Ok, wrap it up you guys... we're wasting class time"

Peyton just gave him a look of unamusement before starting now, a slightly embarrassed and yet dramatic smile drawing itself on her face.

"Ok so I'm Peyton" she chuckled. "And of course, I too like balling-" She was cut off quickly by Imani. "Let's just saw we all ball, kai?"

Peyton gave a laugh before nodding now, she then straightened again, her auburn-brown fur slightly ruffled and yet ever so daintily gleaming.

"I um.. I love my phone, and... let's see... I already said Basketball, but I also play Volleyball and Soccer" Peyton shrugged next. "Hmm.. and-" She began slowly again, but she then was interrupted by Alasia.

"Ehyy! I'm Alasia! And I'm also a baller! And I like hanging out with the squad-" Alasia began with a wild smile, making Peyton quickly give her a look.

"I didn't get to finish..." She muttered, her eyes turning dark with sudden annoyance.

Alasia only giggled as if it were a joke. "I-I know, hehe" She chuckled before going on, though Peyton just rolled her eyes at this, quite disappointed at her rushed turn.

"..And I also like be awesome, which is just a talent" Alasia boasted yet in a joking dramatic way.

All the while Humphrey was just trying to collect as much info on the Cool Kids as he could, for Kate. He was planning to tell her every little detail that he would learn on the Cool Kids for her. He sighed, looking back at the clock though now. It's not the fact that he really disliked the Cool Kids's boasting ways... maybe... it was because he slightly envied them...

* * *

><p>Garth's thoughts were locked back onto Lilly. He wondered on what she could possibly doing at the moment. He also wondered what she could ever be thinking about as well, at the very moment...<p>

At this moment, Garth was sitting in Language, his tail limply hanging over the edge of his seat. Boredom struck him like heck, he couldn't wait to get out of here...

_...Oh Lilly... What could she be doing?..._

His mind then suddenly drifted to Kate and Humphrey... it felt like it had been forever since he had actually talked to them though...

_Wonder how they're doing... _

He then suddenly thought back to the possibility of maybe that Kate and Humphrey had seen him and Lilly at the lunch, sitting with the Prissy Kids... though he had already thought of it before, and yet it stilled bothered him somehow...

_Wonder what they thought of us... T-They couldn't have thought much though... it was probably just for one day..._

Yet he then recalled the small test that Addyson had given them also from at that very table... they were only trying to fit in... yet were they doing a good job?

_What if Michelle or Mckinely asks us to sit with them again?... Oh... Who could say no to that! We're just making friends is all..._

Yet regret still overflowed his feelings as he turned to take another look back at the clock... a couple more minutes was all they had now!

_Finally!_

* * *

><p>"And I too like hanging with my buds" Lucy finished now, completing the Cool Kids finally. Mr. Wagenshutz quickly saw his chance and rose to his paws hurriedly, strutting to the front of the room now. "Thank you ladies, take a seat now. It's time to let me teach..." He stated simply as all of the Cooler Ranked Kids gave either a nod or a chuckle.<p>

And yet as they were all heading back to their seats, Humphrey suddenly recalled that Mariah hadn't gone up there with the Cool Kids to give her own intro...

_But... she's a Cool Kid isn't she?_

His eyes darted to the white and silver female who sat, laid back, looking at her nails from on one of her forepaws.

Humphrey just stared at her, blinking. So... why didn't she get up there?

Suddenly though Mr. Wagenshutz started speaking again finally, his voice firm and his eyes set on teaching again. "Ok so um... I'm gonna go over your... Devotion Journal" He then started.

Though Humphrey couldn't ignore the whispers that still came from the back... which undeniably came from the Cool Kids... or as they called it, the 'Squad'._ Whatever that means..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Chapter 15 is next so please stay and continue the journey :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: What Happened

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter15**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally... the bell rang, making everyone practically leap from their seats within Science class. Kate, even found herself leaping for joy as the bell rang loudly throughout the school building...<p>

Her mind was instantly set on getting to Humphrey, and seeing how he managed.

_Hope he's alright..._

But she then thought of Garth and Lilly again... It was getting closer and closer to the time when finally Kate could confront the two about lunch...

_Only one last period to go... which is Study Hall..._

With her bookbag on, and her eyes gleaming with anticipation for Humphrey's news, she hurried off, her golden tail streaming behind her. As she entered the halls though, she couldn't help but slide to a stop as Makayla and Imani passed in front of her path, their mouths moving furiously fast as they chattered on to each other.

Kate rolled her eyes slightly at this sight, and yet still hung back aways before finally dipping into the long hallway, heading towards Bible.

She rounded the corner, and no sooner as she did, she instantly spotted Humphrey's grey figure hurrying out of class, his eyes stretched wide, embarrassment still smacked dead on his face as Peyton and Lucy suddenly followed him out from behind.

Kate too spotted the two Cool Kids and paused a moment, pretending to turn and speak with a friend of hers at a random locker door... and yet all the while as she did this, she really didn't have anybody to talk to... she only pretended to move her mouth as if she was in a deep convo with some other wolf... This somehow saddened her, for she knew she didn't have many friends anyhow...

Finally though, Lucy and Peyton passed her, letting Kate into the clear finally. She then hared over to Humphrey, who was doing just the same for her.

"K-Kate!" "Humphrey!" The two practically spoke each other's names aloud. Kate though quickly went first, eyes ebbing with fierce curiosity. "So, what happened?" She instantly knew Humphrey would know what she meant, and of course he did...

"Well..." he paused, not knowing really where to start. There was so much to say... and yet it felt like he had so little time... yet though the bell would ring in fives minutes, giving him at least some time to get a few words out...

_W-What should I tell her first?..._

He didn't want to disappoint Kate... He opened his mouth, but nothing came out... there was just far too much... The intros, the Cool Kids, the Squad itself!

He had begun to think of the term 'Squad' as their little group name.. at least that's what they seemed to use it for... and yet all the while he had to admit it did sound rather cool...

"Humphrey! Come on, spit it out!..." Kate then brought Humphrey back to reality, her tone edging now with impatience.

"Oh right!..." He paused again before finally beginning, his mouth just trying to recopy everything his memory and eyes had just took in...

"Well... first off... I was a little.. I don't know, uncomfortable as usual, but that's normal..." he slowly continued. "And as soon as I got in there... I... we... t-they..." He began stammering, looking up into Kate's amber eyes now with renewing energy was last hour's experience.

"Oh Kate you should have been there!" He finally got it out. "T-They went up in front of the whole class! They! Them only Kate!... A-And they then all, t-they all gave four attributes about themselves! A-And it was amazing Kate! You should of heard them up there! They were like... a type of wolf I've never met before!" He began piling every detail he could remember out, explaining about the '_balling' _term again, and going on and on about their hysterical ways with each other and their little likes and dislikes and... oh there was just so many things that he told her!

"I-In fact we were all wrong..." he finally was getting to the conclusion of his story, Kate's eyes never losing any spark of astonishment and awe.

"Lucy isn't like the biggest Cool Kid... I-In fact she seemed to me more like a Prissy Froo Froo type!..." Humphrey could hardly believe what he was saying now, and yet his mind was just telling his mouth what to say.

Kate at this point gave a small gasp. "L-Lucy? Not a C-Cool Kid?..." She repeated.

"...Y-Yeah... She mainly spoke to Leighann (lee-ann) and Sarah! W-Which you already know this i bet, but those two are like the top Prissys!" Humphrey explained making Kate slowly begin to nod at this.

"...Hmm... Maybe she isn't as big of a deal..." she slowly agreed, as if picturing a detailed picture of the scene within her mind at the moment.

"Yeah, cause the others... they just.., they completely owned it, compared to Lucy... a-and I'll admit, Lucy did go and get up there with the Cool Kids... but... I-I don't know... she just didn't seem to be exactly on key with them" Humphrey tried to get Kate to a hundred percent understand at what he was getting to, and fortunately it seemed as if she did.

Kate then sat back on her haunches now, pondering before speaking. "S-So... what your telling me, was that it was... r-rather fun? W-With the Cool Kids?" She breathed, looking at him expectantly for an answer.

Humphrey paused...

_Was it fun?... Now that you mention it... I-it kinda was..._

He then finally nodded slowly. "I guess you could say that" He was even surprised at his own words now.

Just then though the bell rang, making the two give each other a small look. Kate then perked up, giving a small smile now. "Oh hey, we have each other in our Study Halls remember?" She recalled, making Humphrey slowly now. "Oh yeah!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Kate then urged, turning tail and rushing to Mrs. Staples's room, with Humphrey at her heels.

* * *

><p>Lilly trudged into Science class, head low after finding out that Garth's Study Hall had turned out to be History, Mrs. Askins's class... She sighed. It was as if nothing ever went they're way!<p>

She sighed though now as she sat down next to one of her newest and yet nicest friends, Ashlyn. (Ash-lynn)

Ashlyn was a beautiful blonde female wolf, her fur brushed thoroughly and her eyes a piercing blue. "M-Mind if I sit here?" Lilly then couldn't help but asking, for she knew Ashlyn had other friends... In fact, Ashlyn was more of a Quiet/Prissy Kid... She wasn't that low from within the Rankings... and within Lilly's mind, neither was herself.

She had totally begun to feel a whole lot better within this school after sitting at the Prissy froo froo girls' lunch table. It made her feel like she, and her mate Garth, were moving up a level in life.

Yet a small hint of regret still stung her from within, and she had a feeling that Garth felt the same way... She knew that they intentionally left Kate and Humphrey back down at the Quiet Rank. Though every time she thought if this, it would somehow slightly annoy her at how Kate and Humphrey were always too soft to make a move on new friends... and how they were always... oh, she didn't know, always peering over their shoulders for any signs of upper classed wolves... it's as if they were afraid of something... but what?

* * *

><p>Garth now sat in his own Study Hall, thinking of the same thing Lilly had been pondering over now... He glanced at the clock... thirty more minutes of school before the first day official and, finally, ended...<p>

Though he knew what awaited him after class... he knew what to expect, alongside his mate Lilly...

He totally the oncoming wrath of Kate and Humphrey, the two best friends he or his mate had ever had!... Not to mention that Lilly was Kate's sister. (hence the alpha and omega movie)

Though it felt as if he'd hadn't spoken to the two in years now! Or at least, it totally felt that way... though he knew it wasn't true of course... In fact, they had only departed before what, fourth period today? That wasn't maybe four, five hours ago? Maybe even three? Oh who knew!

He then sighed and began unzipping his bookbag, hoping that he'd maybe find something to do... but what? There was no assigned homework tonight!... This made him feel even more miserable and tired somehow... he then just heaved his paws onto his desk, lying his head down atop of them and closing his eyes as he began thinking of what he was going to say, once he and Lilly were confronted...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Chapter 16 is next :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Upcoming

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter16**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey padded into Language class, which was their Homeroom at the moment now... Kate quickly noticed how they had acquired many NerdyGaming Ranked wolves within their Study Hall. This made her give a small sigh of relief though. She was glad to see such unfamiliar faces for once...

Granite, she knew that Humphrey had told her that the Cool Kids were sorta fun to have, as a first, but at the moment she was glad she or Humphrey wouldn't have to deal with anymore Cool Kids...

She gave Humphrey a look now. "W-Where do you wanna sit?" She simply asked as every began taking their own seats, loud voices, turning into low murmurs.

Humphrey shrugged. "You pick..." Though Humphrey couldn't help but gain a small flashback from back in Bible. Mr. Wagenshutz had told him to do the same thing once Lucy had lied to him, saying that wasn't his seat that he had originally picked...

He then followed Kate, as she headed for a few empty chairs from within the back of the classroom. She sighed once she arrived, quickly claiming the very end seat and letting Humphrey take the seat just in front of her.

She couldn't help but think of how tomorrow would be almost the exact same thing as today was... And not just tomorrow, almost half of the year would start being the way!

Though her ears perked at the sudden recall that they'd be heading to first period, instead of second tomorrow... which was Specials.

_What is my special, exactly?_

She then began rummaging through her bookbag for her schedule again, quite surprised at how she had still remembered to keep it after learning her periods so easily today.

At this sound, Humphrey's head slowly turned towards her, bewilderment in his eyes. "What are you doing Kate? Looking for something?" He asked, keeping his voice low though, not wanting anyone to hear him while tipping his head to the side all at once.

Kate finally resurfaced from under her desk and from out of her bookbag, her schedule withholding her assigned Specials within her jaws.

She gave Humphrey a small look in her eyes saying that he should do the same and get his at the moment. This made Humphrey narrow his eyes though as he started rummaging through his own bookbag now, and yet more hesitant as to what he was looking for and why.

"I wanted to see what our specials were for tomorrow" Kate then finally replied, unraveling her paper now which instantly revealed her special. Her eyes instantly landed on it, causing for her mouth to go agape slightly...

This made Humphrey only tip his head again. "W-What did ya get?" he asked unsure.

Kate paused a moment, still stunned and yet also very disappointed with what she had acquired.

"I-I got..." She gulped. "Spanish..." She sulked now, facepawing herself.

Humphrey couldn't help but suppress a small chuckle at Kate's reaction. "Aww Kate, lighten up!" he whispered lowly. "Let's see what I got..." he then turned back to his own paper and unfolded it, revealing his own special now.

Kate could hardly wait for the answer. "...Well?" She pressed.

Humphrey too now began sulking, his head low. "Ugghh... I got Art" Humphrey moaned, though this confused Kate. She loved art... in fact, it was her favorite special, other than P.E (Physical education)

"Humphrey, that's the best special! Your so lucky!" She objected, quite astonished at how he would groan at it.

"Yeah but... I-I'm not like you Kate... Art isn't my thing..." he muttered in explanation.

Kate gave a small 'oh' as she realized before turning back to her own sheet again.

_Seriously?... Spanish?..._

Suddenly though, Mrs. Staples's black head popped up from her desk, her eyes directed at them. "Shhh... please quiet down from in the back" She demanded before returning to her computer, her paws clicking away.

This quickly made Kate and Humphrey both give each other a small, slightly terrorized glance.

This also though made Robby, the small pear-colored male turn around to give them a small smirk. "Busted" he joked. Kate and Humphrey both just gave him a look back. "Oh and like you haven't already been busted yet Robby!" Humphrey whispered back, causing for Robby to just give a small laugh.

Now, Kate liked Robby... he was one of those nice wolves that... it felt like you could actually talk too...

But some other wolves such as Julian, Stephen (steven), Kinzi and others... they just all seemed to be... locked.. like you had to get to a certain level to reach them and their zones...

She pondered.

_The Cool Kids would probably be like... at level 100 to unlock so to speak..._

She sighed, shaking the Upper classed kids from her head. For now she just liked being with Humphrey... and Robby... and the lower kids... it didn't feel bad all at once. Sure, she needed more friends, but it already felt like she had enough... in a way though.

Humphrey was still trying to communicate with Robby now through notes, not wanting to get in trouble again for talking.

The two were happily starting a small note war or whatever... Kate just watched on, before glancing out of the window for a moment at the afternoon setting sun...

her mind evidently drifted back to the term _balling _for some weird reason, as well as the Cool Kids... She quickly recalled she and Humphrey's own basketball years, back at Upward and just casual wreck-teams. She wondered if basketball was still like that... but maybe wreck-teams played differently now or something? she never actually intently liked watching basketball games... Though somehow the sport had always still interested her... Her gaze was still fixed out the window now as she began wondering more and more into the possibilities that would become of her and Humphrey the following, upcoming days, weeks... months!

_Soon, _she thought. _Soon..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 is next! Please enjoy! And thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far! ^^ Makes me feel special! :D Thank you so much!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Confrontation

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter17**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Study hall's bell finally rang loud and clear, marking the end of the day finally. Garth hurriedly met up with Lilly within the halls, not wanting to exactly wait for Kate and Humphrey to noticeably catch up with them.<p>

The two now headed for carline, each giving each other casual looks of despair. Next thing you know though, the loud voices of the two expecting wolf friends of theirs, howled like never before, grabbing their attentions quickly.

Garth hesitated though, not wanting to look back and face his fate, but he knew what had to be done.

The two turned, as Kate and Humphrey rushed for them, eyes sharp and menacing. "Hey! Guys!" Humphrey spoke first as they neared them now.

Lilly noticed a few of her newly acquired friends from today at lunch suddenly walk past them, their eyes filled with curiosity at why they were hanging out with Kate and Humphrey possibly...

This made Lilly just glare at the floor, a frown clouding her face.

_Here we go... It's all gonna be put on us, for sitting with some Upper Ranked wolves today..._

And yes, that's exactly how it was.

"Ok, first off! What's with the lunch seating today!?..." Kate snarled, knowing also for a fact they they knew she and Humphrey were going to confront them here and now about just that.

Garth gulped, wanting to open his mouth now, but, everything seemed like it was just being hurriedly pushed forward, making him suddenly close his mouth now, thinking better.

"Well?" Humphrey snapped, his narrowed eyes piercing the two sharply.

Garth stammered. "W-W... I-I..." He couldn't find the right words... Until Lilly suddenly spoke up now, ears erect and voice firm. "Um.. look... what your asking of us, is really not your business..." Lilly simply stated slowly, not wanting to offend her friends, but... well, she knew this was coming and it aggravated greatly.

_Especially on how Kate and Humphrey think we're something like dogs! Keeping us on chains, and away from others!... Ludicrous is what it is._

Kate at this point now, looked quite taken aback at how she'd say this.

"...L-Lilly?" She whispered, as if, she didn't even know of her.

Garth too was a bit surprised at Lilly's outcome answer though, his eyes wide.

Lilly paused, unsure whether or not if she had taken it too far already... She scolded herself.

_Course not! This has nothing to do with Kate or Humphrey... They should keep their snouts to themselves!_

Lilly slowly only nodded though in confirmness at her answer, hiding her small doubts from inside.

Humphrey tipped his head to one side now, eyes softening. "...Y-You guys, h-how could you?" Humphrey began softly, quite ashamed of his own actions towards them suddenly.

Garth quickly answered this, voice quite questioning. "What? A-Aren't you two happy for us?" He then continued, eyes narrowing slightly. "Look, all we did was take a stand to sit with some..." he paused, finding the right words. "...U-Upper classed wolves..." He finished, making Kate just give him a scowl.

"Yeah uh, let's see, The Prissy Kids!? Are you kidding me!..." Her voice was high with sarcasm and yet such fierceness now from just being shrugged off for the last time. She had been pushed around too many times already today... and she wasn't about to let her own half-kin push her farther!

"The Prissy kids are like!... Third to maybe even second best!..." She explained, quite astonished still at how the two even attempted at accomplishing their act.

Humphrey nodded at this. "Yeah, h-how did you even get to sit with them anyways?..." He then couldn't help but ask.

Lilly and Garth both looked at each now, both thinking the same thing...

Lilly pondered.

_I-If we told them the truth, they'd just be even more angrier with us..._

She then straightened up though.

_Oh baloni! They're going to find out someday! It's now, or never!_

She sighed now, looking at Garth for confirmation, which he gave with a slight nod.

She hesitated before speaking. "...L-Look, ok, the here's the thing you two... T-The Prissys actually... i-invited us" She shrugged, as if it were no big deal, but to Kate and Humphrey, it felt as if the two were just cussing them out completely at the moment.

"W-What!?" Kate and Humphrey practically gasped at the same time, their eyes wide.

"W-Wait... just hold on... r-restart... WHAT!?" Humphrey dramatically and yet still seriously repeated, unable to actually believe what he heard.

Garth just nodded again. "...Look" He sighed now. "It's not really that big of a deal if you think about it" He noted, making Kate just give him a look that sent chills down his spine.

"Not really a big deal?... A-Are... Y-Your joking right?" She gave a fake chuckle, eyes dark.

Garth still though just stood his ground. "...No"

At this point Kate and Humphrey just shut up now, neither knowing of what to say now...

Everything was quieting now... The halls were empty, except for the occasional passing of a few teachers here and there between classes. Everyone was already down in carline.

Kate gave Humphrey a horrified, and yet also crushed look, trying to stable her eyes though, not wanting Garth or Lilly to see, but... she couldn't help herself... and yet all the while, Humphrey just simply returned the look.

Lilly at this point had had enough confrontation though, guilt pricking her badly now. "...U-Um look... me and Garth are just going to go ahead and get to carline" She slowly pointed out, Garth giving a nod in agreement now as the two turned, and headed for the stairs, leaving two crushed and yet very well revenge-seeking wolves, stranded within the Middle School main hall, eyes dark and yet also... teary.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for late chapter, next up is chapter 18! please do enjoy!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: New Start

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter18**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>Anger swelled deeply inside of Kate now, her eyes burning from where Garth and Lilly had disappeared at. She felt as if she had just been backstabbed by her own best friend... and well, she was! By two actually!<p>

She glanced at Humphrey's, his face and muscles tensed while his breathing was slow and full of his own rage.

Kate finally then though spoke, her voice clipped with anger. "...H-Humphrey I..." She slowly began, not knowing yet what to say.

Humphrey felt the same now, eyes narrowed as he stared straight ahead.

He then finally glanced at Kate. He couldn't understand... He couldn't understand how anything could happen on just one day, and especially like this. He twitched, now, remembering how Garth and Lilly had really gotten in at the lunch tables... They had been invited, supposedly.

He then casted his gaze to the ground, and then back up at Kate.

Kate felt her anger rising at quick as lightning would strike, and yet, she also felt very crushed somehow all at once.

_How could Garth and Lilly do this?..._

She sighed now, thinking best that maybe they should get a move on, to carline... With her eyes saddened now and her ears drooping she shallowly spoke to Humphrey in a low tone. "...M-Maybe their right..." she finally breathed, getting a small shocked look from Humphrey.

"What?" he whispered, not really believing she had said that.

Kate paused, knowing very well how he must feel but she had to keep her own anger down as well. This was only day one, and who knows? Maybe the following days will get better and maybe she and Humphrey could make their own popular friends...

She nodded as she started again, slower than last time. "W-Well... if they don't want us in t-their business... then maybe we s-shouldn't bother with them... completely" She finally stated, eyes towards the ground.

Humphrey slowly began to nod as he started moving for the stairs, Kate beside him.

As they walked down the stairs, Humphrey began speaking now, his own voice low. "Well hey, maybe it's not such a big deal after all" He tried to reassure.

"Yeah? How so?" Kate though couldn't help but sarcastically ask, getting a small annoyed look from Humphrey. "W-What I mean is, maybe the Prissy Kids only invited them because they were trying to be nice to Garth and Lilly... I mean, they're new like us anyhow, and at least we have some friends" Humphrey pointed out.

Kate quickly began to see what Humphrey was trying to get to.

"Yeah..." she spoke more positively now. "W-Who needs them anyways..." She agreed.

"Yeah, and who knows! Tomorrow they just might come crawling back to us" Humphrey shrugged, knowing how true it could be.

_Garth and Lilly may have had one day with the popular Prissy Kids, but tomorrow it just might not be that way..._

Though he still had his doubts, as much as Kate did. For he saw just how much fun the Prissy's looked like they were having with the two. Garth and Lilly had also seemed to be having a great time at the lunch table with Michelle, Mckinely, and them, and he wasn't going to underestimate the possibilities in any way.

* * *

><p>Kate and Humphrey sat down at carline now, awaiting for their names to be called, so that they could head home...<p>

(**In this book, Kate and Lilly don't share the same parents and yet Kate and Humphrey DO share the same parents, but are mates... get it? Because in reality, this book is based on me and my sister, hencing we're kate and humphrey, yet WE aren't mates in real life. does that make sense? Ok so Eve and Winston will be K&H's mom and dad, like from in the movie as well... sorry for any confusion, and if you have more Questions, please just PM 'private message' us ^^)****  
><strong>

The two sat down from at the opposite end of the room, eyeing Garth and Lilly coldly now. Humphrey scoffed, not knowing why and when they had become just stingy wolves, that he hadn't thought of them to be...

He then just unzipped his bookbag and took out hi Ipaw(iphone), as Kate was doing at that very same moment. The two glanced at each other before just simply unlocking their phones and setting off to do their own thing, each lost in their own thought...

* * *

><p>"How was school dears?" Eve asked, as Kate and Humphrey leaped into the car, their faces still in their Ipaws.<p>

"Ahem..." Eve cleared her throat at this again, her eyes narrowing from within the rear-view-mirrors. Kate finally looked up, and clicked her ipaw phone off, her own throat clearing now. "Um well... l-let's say..." She glanced at Humphrey now, who too had now put down his phone.

"let's say it was alright" she then finished, making Eve turn to give them a puzzled look. "Well do tell" she then replied, turning back around as the car began gaining speed, as it turned out from the school parking lot.

Kate wouldn't give all of today's details away... much less anything of the Ranks, or even how Garth and Lilly had betrayed them at lunch... she'd just keep it casual. "Oh, t-there were a few flaws I guess... but nothing to be concerned of" She then just stated.

Humphrey was busy looking out the window. Trees and buildings passed by from the window's speeding view, making Humphrey just get lost in thought as Kate and Eve's continuous conversation kept on for a few more minutes.

He imagined that he was back at the Science room's doorway, running into Imani and Peyton like that... Why had it felt so humiliating? He had only just found out of the Cool Kids, and yet it was like he had known them for his whole life.

He glanced now at the setting sun within the sky.

_Tomorrow would be different. _He promised himself.

_Because tomorrow would be a new day, new start... and... new routine. _(specials)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Do continue to Chapter 19!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: The Next Day

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter19**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

* * *

><p>That following night, Kate and Humphrey didn't hardly speak much more on how the first day of School went. Even when they got home, their dad, Winston had asked them of their day and they hadn't spilled any details on what really happened...<p>

Next Eve simply shooed the two off to go ahead and take their showers for the night, each lost in their own thought.

As Kate started the shower now, she decided to finally speak, not liking this silence between her and Humphrey at the moment...

She opened her mouth now to speak, but nothing came out as Humphrey was now closing the door. The two sat inside of the bathroom, just listening to the water run as they waited for it to warm up.

Kate then gave a sigh and now looked up at her mate, eyes dreary. "...H-Humphrey..." She spoke slowly, as if time itself didn't matter anymore.

Humphrey nodded, knowing exactly of what Kate wanted to say, though his eys then turned to the ground, his thoughts carrying him away again. He still couldn't figure out why he and Kate had been classified as Quiet Kids... Anything but that... Well, maybe except the Unpopular Kids and maybe even the Nerdy... he'd hate to be seen as one of those... Especially the Unpopular!... And yet sometimes, within his mind, he felt totally Unpopular... like he didn't have a friend in the world but Kate. He looked to her now, her eyes still on him.

She then finally spoke again, sitting back on her haunches now within a sitting position. "...Humphrey today was... hectic... I know you know that for a fact..." She started slowly, as if she hadn't spoken to Humphrey in lightyears!

Humphrey only nodded again, knowing how she felt.

She then continued. "...Maybe tomorrow, like... you said earlier... Will be better" Though she hated to think that tomorrow would just be a mirrored day of today... She sighed, turning her head away now.

Humphrey couldn't help but feel for her now. "Look it's alright Kate... we-" he was suddenly though cut off when Eve poked her head into the bathroom, her voice cheery and high pitched. "Excuse me dears," She began as she tried to even get her whole snout through the door, which Humphrey was leaning against. He shuffled to the side a bit so that her head could fit through the crack now.

"Dears, I was just checking if you needed anything... Conditioner, Shampoo... you know... the usual. We want that fur of yours to be shining clean for tomorrow... Got a whole nother day of school!" She noted, making the two just look away from each other now, losing their confidence to speak now.

"Oh... ok, thanks mom" Kate nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, but we don't need much... we have everything" Humphrey shrugged in agreement, which made Eve just give them a look before asking. "...Something's up... I can feel it" She raised her eyebrows expecting an outcome answer, but neither gave one.

Finally though, Humphrey simply replied. "...Maybe it would be best if you just left mom.. we're ok, don't worry" He assured her, though he could hardly reassure himself...

Eve nodded and finally left, closing the door behind her now while doing so.

Kate then looked back at Humphrey as she tried to continue now, more approachable-feeling now. "...I um.." She cleared her throat. "Can't wait for tomorrow..." Kate muttered, but she then gained a sharp look in her eyes suddenly, raising her head and sitting up more from her slouch. "Oh come on now, Humphrey... we've got this. Who cares what others think? We've got our friends..." She heaved herself to her paws now, and yet Humphrey only finished her statement. "yeah... and Garth and Lilly have their friends too..." he mumbled, making Kate just give him a look. "..T-True but.. we're not letting that get us down, now are we?" She betted, making Humphrey give a small smile.

"Oh, Kate, your right..." he finally agreed. "Tomorrow is only day two! Who knows how many friends we'll make throughout the year!" he asked questionably before nodding.

"Yeah!..." Kate agreed lastly again, the two felt slightly more pumped, and yet each still had their doubts...

* * *

><p><em>The next day, <em>Kate and Humphrey strolled into the large school building, fur sleek, shoulders relaxed... tails? Trying not to hide between their legs...

Humphrey glanced over at Kate, who nodded. The two then started off towards the stairs that led to the Middle School floor.

As they reached the start of the stairs though Kate suddenly turned to Humphrey, eyes slightly anxious. "S-S-So uh... L-Let's talk about something... come on" She began, wanting to make absolute sure that she and her mate fit in right.

Humphrey only raised a small eyebrow at the idea though, before finally giving in, his own fears starting to grab his attention now... What if the Cool Kids were watching?

He then nodded. "Ok... S-So... Uh.." He cleared his throat and began talking slightly louder, making up some random story as he began now. "D-Did you hear about... S-S-Sally?" he asked, as if he himself didn't even know what he was talking about, and well... he didn't!

Kate nodded, her eyes dramatically going wide, as she acted as if she was surprised. "Oh yeah!... S-She uh.. I-I can't believe she survived that awful crash" She added onto the story now as the two rounded the corner and finally reached the top of the stairs. They kept going though with their made-up stories, just to act as if they were occupied within deep talk.

"Uh... yes, yes... S-She couldn't have survived if it weren't for that.. airbag" Humphrey coursed his voice to sound as if he were confident and knew completely of what he was talking about now.

Kate though all at once, couldn't help but notice some of the Cool Kids that were just blabbering and laughing from within the main eighth grade hall. Their eyes sometimes took glances at Kate and Humphrey's arriving figure but they still kept chatting.

Kate could just here them now.

"I know right!" "Yes!" "And the way she said it too!"

Kate gulped as she tried to think of her own next line now, which wasn't coming to her so easily. "...S-She... She had lots of... s-stitches" Kate finally finished, making Humphrey give a small look as to why her reply was late.

Humphrey was just opening his mouth to start a whole nother fake-story when suddenly, the familiar voice of Garth hit the two's ears, their eyes quickly lightening from the familiar sound.

"K-Kate, Humphrey!" Garth sounded.

The two turned, looking through the crowding wolf students that were chatting madly away within the long hall. Finally though, Garth appeared, running towards them from behind with Lilly at his side. Brianna was with them too...

_A-At least Brianna is considered Quiet... _Kate thought as she whirled around and spotted the two finally.

Kate gave Humphrey a small disgusted look though as to why they were suddenly being friendly to them again...

Humphrey only returned the look before speaking. "Oh... H-hey guys?..." he asked, quite interrogatively sharp. Garth though took no notice to Humphrey's tone, and went on as if it were any normal day.

"Where have you guys been? Me and Lilly, were just waiting for you, over near the benches" Garth pointed out, as Brianna finally caught up with the two now, her coconut brown fur shimmering.

"Hi" She simply said, making Kate and Humphrey both give a friendly nod.

"...So?" Lilly finally then pressed, a seriously confused look in her eyes.

Kate paused, not knowing of what to think of this act. Was it a trick?.. Or were they being.. real?

Humphrey slowly began talking again, ears swiveled forward. "..Ok? W-Why were you waiting for us again?" Humphrey couldn't help but ask, tipping his head. This made Garth frown. "Uh duh, we're friends? Or, do you not recall..." he stated flatly, eyes slightly gaining annoyance from their attitudes.

Kate sighed, not wanting to seem like jerks in front of Brianna but, she still had her doubts for the two. "Well, do _you _not recall yesterday's little incident?" Kate shot back at Garth, making him narrow his eyes simply.

"Yeah, that was yesterday, this is today" Lilly then sarcastically pointed out, a prissy look upon her face.

Humphrey only rolled his eyes now, frustration pricking his fur. "W-Wait, wait... but doesn't it still matter? Do you think we would have just forgotten it like that?" Humphrey questioned, making Garth just shake his head. "No, but hey, we're still friends aren't we? Can't we still talk?" He asked obnoxiously.

Humphrey gave Kate a look of regret now for completely shoving their friends off as they had just done now.. guilt and sorrow filling his tone now. "I... W-We didn't know, exactly how... it went" He shrugged, making Lilly finally perken her ears up. "Oh... w-w-well it's ok... no hard feelings though, right?" She asked sympathetically. Though Kate still had a slight smug look still hard against her face.

Finally though, Brianna spoke up, ending this small confrontation. "Ahem um, so.. who else has Art first quarter for specials?" She changed the subject now, making both, Humphrey and Lilly spring to their paws. "Oh I do!" They both practically shouted at the same time.

This made next, both Humphrey and Lilly's eyes widen slightly at each other.

"Y-You have art?" Lilly breathed.

Humphrey slowly nodded. "Yeah... I didn't expect to have many friends with me in art but... now... I.." He only smiled as he trailed off. Though this made Kate give a disappointed look, her eyes saddening.

"I-I have suckish Spanish..." she breathed, making Garth prick his ears.

He could hardly get the words out of his mouth as he slightly gave a gasp. "S-So do I Kate!" He spoke, as if he had never believed something so ironic as this could ever happen.

Kate quickly perked her ears now, no longer feeling as if she'd be alone now in Spanish.

"Oh this is great! I can't believe this!... We're-" Kate was cut off though from her happy explanation as the first bell rung, making every just give each other a small stare.

Finally though Brianna waved her tail. "Well, let's head on over to art... it's in the next building, where we have lunch at" Brianna pointed out, making Humphrey raise his eyebrows at this. "All the way over there?" he questioned, making her just give a nod.

Kate though hadn't expected that for Art either, so this made her own worries start to build. "W-Wait, then where's Spanish?" She couldn't help but ask.

Brianna pondered. "I think down in the basement now.." She answered, making Garth and Kate both give each other a small fearful look.

"A-And where is that exactly?" Garth asked now.

Brianna chuckled before heading towards the main stairwell. "Just follow me, and I'll point you to the door of the basement... its certainly not up here..." She stated flatly.

She then hurried off, the group of friends trailing behind, unsure of what would become of each one of them within their own specials...

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is chapter 20! ^^<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Travels

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter20**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

* * *

><p>Brianna led the four downstairs and out into the main hall, she paused though as she erected her ears in the direction of a door that was off to the side, along the wall of the hall, next to the elevator doors.<p>

Garth raised an eyebrow at this. "T-That's the door, to Spanish?" He questioned.

"Yep" Brianna shrugged. Suddenly loud voices rose from behind the four as they turned to see the other wolf students beginning to head down towards them from the stairs, who too had Art, Spanish or P.E. (computer was back upstairs)

Humphrey sighed now, knowing this was where he and Kate would depart. Lilly somehow though must have caught onto his depressed manner, and gave him a small sympathetic nudge. "Hey... c-come on.. I hate leaving Garth too but... who knows? Art may be fun while it lasts" Lilly tried to reassure Humphrey, who only gave a slightly enlightened nod now. Brianna then hurried off down the hall, Humphrey and Lilly at her heels, leaving Garth and Kate stranded simply.

Garth looked to Kate before blinking at trotting to the door that Brianna had pointed out.

"Well... Let's go" he breathed. Kate didn't say much though, as she followed Garth into the doorway. Bestowed in front of them now was a dark stairwell. Only one light flickered on and off from time to time. There were no windows either, seeming it was leading to the basement, underground, which made it even more darker.

Kate's eyes widened as she looked to Garth, his own eyes bulging at what lied ahead for them.

Finally the door closed behind them, turning the long, and dark stairwell into nothing but a pitch dark void.

Garth gave off a small whimper throughout the darkness.

"C-Come on... L-Let's try to feel our way down" he suggested, though Kate heard him, she couldn't see even his outlined figure through the never ending darkness.

She then finally gave a scoff, and frowned. "W-Why would the school just leave this stairwell like this?" She snorted. "It's totally dangerous and hazardous" She explained, ears pinning on her head now from slight annoyance.

Kate could hear Garth just give a small mutter in agreement before she heard muffled pawsteps sound through the darkness. She was guessing that Garth was trying to head downstairs now.

Kate waited, unsure if she too should start her journey down or not when suddenly there was a small thumping sound, as if Garth had tripped from on the last step that led to a corner which held another flight of stairs.

"I-I made it to the first corner..." Garth sounded, yet he fortunately didn't sound injured either.

Kate didn't know how to react. Should she go now?

She then couldn't help but open the door to let in some of the hall's light. The rays of light streamed onto Garth from a slight elevation below, which made him shield his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Ack! Kate! What are you doing?" He asked with irritation.

Kate quickly closed the door at this. "O-Oh sorry, I just needed to see the stairs one last time..." She explained.

Garth snorted. "Well, there's only about eight stairs until you reach where I am, at the turn. Then... to my guess there's about sixteen more until the last turn which might have only four steps left..." Garth indicated with strong guesses.

Kate only nodded, half to herself, seeming she couldn't see a thing. She then stepped forward, feeling the first drop of the first step with her paw. She then decided to use her forepaws to hold onto the small, yet helpful stair railing that trailed along the side wall.

She eased herself to the next step, and then the next, until she finally reached the point where Garth had been at. Garth now sounded as if he was half way through the sixteen step-stairs that led to the last turn.

"O-Ok just come down slowly" Garth then warned as his pawsteps sounded as if he reached the bottom finally within a few minutes.

Kate shivered, imagining what it would be, or especially feel like if she tripped and fell down these steps. Though the only upside was that these stairs were carpeted, which might make it feel slightly better on the landing part...

Finally Garth opened the basement's door, letting in some light, that greeted Kate's gaze with joy. She then easily hurried down the stairs to the door now, the streams of light making it way more possible.

"...Thanks Garth" Kate couldn't help but mutter as she reached the door now with him.

Garth only shrugged though. "Any time Kate. I wouldn't have left anyone stranded, if it was even Lucy" he joked, though Kate could slightly sense a hint of sarcasm within his tone at that point, meaning that he might _have _left Lucy, if given the choice...

"N-Now let's find the Spanish room" Garth suggested... dumbfoundedly, making Kate just give him a look.

"W-Wait..." she paused. "Brianna didn't tell us which door it was!?" She gasped, looking around at the many doors that were aligned along the walls.

Garth shook his head in reply.

The sound of a fax-machine was coming from within one of the rooms, making Garth straight for that particular doorway. This only confused Kate though. What was he thinking? There were no fax-machines in Spanish!

"Garth!" She whisper-yelled, trying to get his attention, though he only gave her the shoulder.

"Shh!" He then stepped into the room, and for a few minutes it sounded as if he was talking to another older wolf, like a teacher or an administrator.

At this time, Kate took the moment to study the basement's details. It had a small fountain running along the wall from farther down the hall, and not more than twenty feet maybe, did the hall finally open up into a type of game-room it seemed. There was soda machine, and pool table, along with table hockey and a few other casual games.

Kate though didn't understand how the basement was used then. A game room? Seriously?

Finally Garth reappeared suddenly, making Kate quickly drain her thoughts. "Well?" She asked.

Garth only gave a boastful look. "I got directions to the Spanish room" he smiled, making Kate smile back. "Great! So where too?"

"Follow me!" Was his answer before heading straight for the game room.

Kate followed a bit more hesitant though, thinking he must not have gotten the right room or something, but as they entered the game room, there was another hall that led off the side of the game room. The hall was very small, only reaching about ten feet. But Garth quickly halted at the first door on the hall, peering quickly into the room within the rectangular window.

"here we are" He mused.

Kate quickly shoved him out of the way, so she too could see.

And, like he had predicted, there it was... the Spanish room. Some wolves were already taking their seats from inside, as Kate watched on, and yet all at once she couldn't exactly tell who she had gotten within her class at the moment. This quickly alarmed her, for she knew she had a chance of possibly gaining a Cool Kid within class!

This didn't come across Garth's mind though it seemed, because he instantly opened the door, forcing Kate to follow him into class...

* * *

><p>Humphrey panted tiredly as he, Lilly, and Brianna trudged up the longest flight of stairs Humphrey had ever seen. There were possibly about fifty steps in all, which spiraled upwards.<p>

"I-Is the Art room on the very top floor?" Humphrey couldn't help but breathe, making Brianna give a chuckle. At her pace, she seemed to have traveled up these stairs her whole life, though Lilly and Humphrey weren't doing too well...

"Yes, unfortunately, the art room is on the top floor Humphrey" She giggled as she heaved herself to the last step and towards the door that led out of the stairwell.

Unlike Kate and Garth's dark and steep-rounding stairwell, this one was far larger, and had many windows going alongside the walls at it led up and up. You could practically see out over half of the campus now!... And yet, also unlike Kate and Garth's stair-steps, these stairs were _not _carpeted.

Finally, Lilly and Humphrey reached the top as well.

Humphrey couldn't help but sit now, as he glanced back down over the railing to see how far he had come...

_...man..._

Humphrey gazed at the stairwell. Everything he looked at was painted white... The walls were white, he stairs were white... and even the rails. Some school enthusiasm...

Brianna finally gave an impatient sigh. "Come on Humphrey, we'll be late" She fussed.

Lilly too had even regained her breath, and was looking at Humphrey expectantly. This made Humphrey climb to his paws, legs aching from the previous trek up the stairs.

The three finally then headed into the doorway, and were brought into a long, carpeted hall. Antique plants sat in some empty corners, while a large four-pieced window ended the hallway on each side.

Other than that, benches aligned the long hall and of course, the usual doorways did too.

After a few moments though, Lilly suddenly spoke. "...W-Where are we again? Like what's this whole building used for anyways?" She questioned, making Brianna pause before replying. "Well this is the Elementary School building from on the campus. I know we're Middle Schoolers, but the art room is all the way in this building" Brianna tried to explain.

"See, this is the fifth grade hall. Way down on the opposite end of the hall is the fifth grade classes, along with a different computer lab that we don't use... we have our own back in our main building" Brianna answered casually.

But this made Humphrey too, gain his own questions for her. "W-Well if we have our own computer lab, why not let us have our own art room too?" he asked.

Brianna chuckled though. "Well.. I guess there weren't enough rooms for an Art room for us" She shrugged before trotting forward to like the second door from on the right side of the hall.

Humphrey and Lilly only followed, not knowing what was going to become of them, once this door opened and revealed their special for all of first quarter...

Finally though, A tall, freckled blonde female wolf answered the door, her eyes bright and brimming. "Oh, welcome! Come in, come in" She stepped back for the three to enter now, Humphrey and Lilly's ears slightly pinning from embarrassment.

Familiar faces greeted Humphrey instantly. Lucy was the first, her larger figure already turning it's head to look at the new comers. This made Humphrey gulp.

_Why me?... W-Why is it always me?..._

Next he spotted Alasia who sat from beside Lucy and at her table.

The art room was almost similarly set up like Science's tables were... There were about five long rectangular tables at which about four-to-six wolves sat at, each.

Then there was Segi, and also the other Bailey (not the one from language) that was considered kind of a Cool Kid... though she never seemed to be within the whole 'Squad' deal...

Brianna instantly off to a table that withheld Aubrey, Lauren, and Lia, which were all basic Quiet kids... Humphrey slowly trudged over to the table as well, quite afraid whether or not he'd be welcomed like Brianna instantly was... Besides he really had never spoken to any of these wolves... and plus he was only male that was attempting to sit with the four.

Yet he quickly wondered where Lilly would sit.

_Would she come sit with me and Brianna?_

He turned though to see that... she had taken a seat beside Mckinely, who was sitting at Lucy's table!

Humphrey blinked, feeling as if he wanted to yell out loud at what he was seeing.

"H-hi... may i?" He could hear Lilly's voice now.

"oh sure thing" Mckinely replied, scooting over a tad, so that Lilly could fit another chair into the table...

Humphrey's ears drooped at this as he took his own seat from at the Quieter kids' table

His mind was still boggled though at how Lilly had, and WAS sitting with Lucy and Alasia all at once!

Though it seemed as if Alasia, Lucy, and Segi all were just simply ignoring her in a jerkish manner, giving each other distantful looks every once and a while at why Lilly had chosen to sit at their table.

Humphrey felt slightly sorry for Lilly at this, and yet he also still felt enraged... He knew very well that she knew he would be watching for where she sat!...

"Ok class, so I'm Mrs. Pisano (Pah-Sawh-no)" The teacher then began, officially starting Art...

Humphrey only sighed though.

_So this is how it's going to be huh?... wow._

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is chapter 21! thanks for reading so far! :D<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Spanish

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter21**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate fidgeted, not knowing where to sit. Garth though on the other hand though didn't have much of a problem. The Spanish class was set up slightly weirdly than any other class. Once you came in the door, you were facing the desks from behind.<p>

Kate stood there for a moment, sighing at her humiliating friendless noticement and then finally trotted over, and took a seat in row one, seat one...

She sighed, ears almost drooping, though she didn't wanna show her despair to any other wolf, so she tried to keep them perked.

Garth was now sitting on the opposite side of the room, a broad smile on his face as he took a seat behind Alyssa.

Kate, at this point finally began noticing her other classmates now. Her gaze swept out to the lined seats now. First off, she spotted Christy which made her kinda feel hopeful. Next she spotted a few Quiet Kids like Alyssa, Rea, and even Morgan... though Morgan all at once was sorta a Prissy jerk... or she seemed like it to Kate.

Her heart then dropped as she spotted those like Julian, and Andrew next, who were kind of like jocks, though Julian was familiar to her. Then there was Michelle, Bryce, and a few more, finally ending with... Savannah...

_...Oh no_

Kate knew Savannah was half and half a Cool Kid like the other Bailey. She'd sometimes see Lucy, or maybe even Makayla talking with Savannah from within the halls.

And the worst part was, Savannah was sitting directly to Kate's right.

Finally though, the class began to quiet down as the Spanish teacher made her way up to the front of the room.

Kate somehow couldn't help but notice how pretty and stunning the Spanish teacher looked, her sleek brown fur looking neat and flawless.

Even some of the males, of course, noticed this and gave a few glances at each other. Kate could hear their muttering. "Well dang..." Came Julian's. "I know right!" Andrew chuckled. "Gonna enjoy this special" he laughed sarcastically.

This made Rea suddenly lean between the two and give a 'shh!'. Andrew only rolled his eyes though, his black and white fur gleaming. "Oh oh, well, well... gosh" he teased dramatically.

Rea only giggled a bit, and yet she tried to still hold her seriousness.

Kate couldn't help but like Rea's call to action. She seemed responsible and reasonable.

Finally though, Kate turned her attention back onto the teacher. "Greetings" She smiled. "I am Ms. Hampton" She informed, making Kate slightly tip her head at this, bewildered to the bone. How could SHE be single?...

And yet Kate could also understand this amazingly striking fact, seeming Ms. Hampton looked really young, as if she were well within her early twentys.

Ms. Hampton smiled now, glancing around the room. "So, does anyone know how to say hello in Spanish? Do you all remember it front last year?" She questioned, making a few like Andrew give a scoffing chuckle.

Even Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes at this stupidly asked question from the Spanish teacher...

_Who could forget?!... Hello in Spanish is the easiest word! What does she take us as? Fourth Graders?..._

Julian only shrugged. "Wasn't it something like... hmm.. hold on... I JUST had it!" He sarcastically joked, getting a loud outbursting laugh from Andrew, who too, began to play along. "Oh, oh! I know what your trying to say!" Andrew chuckled.

Ms. Hampton only gave the two boys a look though.

Julian's deep voice continued though, ignoring her slight annoyance. "Oh I got it! Wasn't it something like h-h-hola?" He finally came out with it, getting a few giggles from some girls like Michelle, and Savannah. Even Morgan couldn't help but give a chuckle from on the other side of the room.

Kate though just stared at the boys.

She pondered. _How Disrespectful..._

She glanced back at Ms. Hampton, to see her give a slow and quiet sigh, trying to contain it. Kate couldn't help but already feel sorry for her... She wondered how the Spanish teachers ever even put up with the horrible criticisms that students usually gave on it...

Finally though, Ms. Hampton cleared her throat. "Boys! Please!" She howled, ears slightly pinning from on her head, and yet she still never used a stern tone. She seemed really nice.

Andrew turned to Julian now, eyes serious within a dramatic manner, "Yeah! Shut up" He demanded, making the two then just burst into even more laughter.

Kate also couldn't help but give a slight gasp as she spotted Garth giving his own loud chuckle from on that side of the room.

_...G-Garth?_

Ms. Hampton continued now, after a moment of settling down. "now..." She began. "Buenos Dias. Welcome to Spanish class" She smiled again, her tail curling usually with excitement for her new students.

Suddenly though, Savannah turned to face Michelle now, who sat behind Kate. "Psst" Savannah whispered to Michelle, who's ears pricked quickly up.

Kate though only rolled her eyes, hating suddenly where she had picked to sit now.

_Great._

"Yeah? Michelle whispered back, and yet at the tone the two were speaking in, it wasn't really all THAT quiet.

Savannah gave smirk. "Did you hear about what Addyson posted on Instapaw?" Savannah asked. Michelle gave a small stupid dramatic gasp. "Yes! I can't believe she posted that pic! She was showing, ALOT within that selfie" Michelle began chuckling halfway through her sentence.

Savannah nodded. "Yes! And... " She scoffed. "I hated how Mariah had to change to icon to almost copying my same pose.. Did you see it? I told her about it, and she said that I directly copied her.. and I was like, 'what the crap are you going on about?'" Savannah gossiped, right into Kate's ears practically, making Kate just wanna grind her teeth in anger.

_How much worst could this get!?_

She tried though to act as if she weren't TOTALLY eavesdropping on their convo, and truthfully, she wasn't! They were just right next to her, that Kate could hear every single word they were saying to each other!

She then tried to focus more on Ms. Hampton now, ears erect and eyes narrowed.

"-When you normally come in, that's what you'll do." She was finishing up on something now, which made Kate sit up more straighter now.

_W-What did she say exactly?..._

She casted her gaze towards Savannah and Michelle, the two were still whispering back and forth now, on something on pathetic Softball.

_Could This get any worst!?... Seriously! Could it!?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading so far! Do continue to Chapter 22 :) thanks so much!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Art

_**The-AO-Squad: School Wars book #1/chapter22**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

* * *

><p>Humphrey sat in his seat now, eyes directed upon Mrs. Pisano now, who was yapping away on what the upcoming days within Art class would be like. He glanced at Brianna, who sat beside him. He wondered how this was going to turn out.<p>

He then turned forwards again to catch a glimpse at Lilly, who still sat with Mckinely at Lucy and Alasia's table...

He grunted, knowing what Lilly must have thought he would feel like...

Next Mrs. Pisano strutted over to her desk now, to shuffle through some papers, and while this was happening, the wolf students now took this time to talk, their voices raises from a low murmur to a striking chat.

Humphrey just sat, as he began listening to what Aubrey, Lia and the other had to say about their day yesterday... The normal stuff.

Suddenly though, a ginger paw landed upon Humphrey's shoulder now, making Humphrey instantly feel utterly confused. He bolted slightly, as he jerked his head around to see.. ALASIA!?

"Ehhy!" She threw her paws into the air as she gave a large smile. "Ey! Check it out homies, this be my bestie, Humphrey!" Alasia nodded back over to the chuckling and scoffing Lucy and Segi, the two were just trying to hold back their louder oncoming laughter.

Even Lia, and Aubrey had now shut up from at Humphrey's table, their eyes upon Alasia.

Humphrey still though felt totally bewildered at what was going on. It felt as if it was all happening so fast!

Alasia turned back around to Humphrey now, smile still wide. "So, how's it been Humphrey? We haven't talked in a while!" Humphrey could instantly tell she was using a strongly hidden sarcastic tone at this, making Humphrey not know how to respond. This was all a trick wasn't it?...

His ears slightly flattened now.

_I-I... wow, way to go Alasia... Thanks... for embarrassing me in front of Lucy..._

He only gave a stupid pathetic nod to Alasia now. "Uh.. y-y-yeah" he muttered very quietly, making Alasia burst into some more laughter, before she simply hurried back to her seat, Segi and Lucy laughing along with her from at her table.

Even Humphrey caught Lilly staring at him with dismay and such sudden judgement from out of the corner of his eye, making him turn back to his table now, one arm across the table now as he lied his head upon it now, trying to act as if nothing happened at all. Though he was wrong... Next suddenly, the most astonishing, horrifying thing happened...

Brianna simply leaned closer to Humphrey's face, eyes serious and yet irritated looking. "D-Don't let it get to you Humphrey..." she simply stated, turning back to Lia now to begin talking, her eyes slowly brightening again.

This made Humphrey simply hide his sudden horror from his face, just simply giving off a blank expression. Though inside, he felt simply crushed at this.

_W-What!?... I-I..._

Humphrey couldn't help now but flatten his ears as he thought back to what exactly just happened to him... He felt totally lonely and depressed, as he turned to look back at Brianna, her head turned away from his own.

He sighed. Wishing Kate were here.

He hated being alone without her... it was as if he didn't have a friend in the world.

He turned now to face back out the window, next to a large file cabinet and a sink with some dried paintbrushes filled up in it.

He saddened, feeling totally torn.

_Just... wow... how pathetic could this possibly get?..._

He didn't even dare take a chance to see if Lilly was still looking at him.. no doubt in the world, she saw it... and she must think of him now as a ... total flunk, a fail!

Next Mrs. Pisano hurried back up to her podium, papers in her jaws. "Ok, now..." She finally started up again as she set the papers aside. "First off, we're not going to be doing things similar to last year... this year we'll be-" But Mrs. Pisano's voice was limply tuned out by Humphrey now, as he gazed back at the ever-so-slowly moving clock.

He sighed, catching himself again as he tried to slowly make eye contact with Brianna, but her eyes were only focused upon the teacher, never once even attempting to turn to look at him.

He sighed again.

_Wow... nobody will ever know how I feel at this moment..._

The coldest sensation burrowed deep within him, striking his softest feelings at the moment and completely taking him over with a feeling of abandonment and aloneness...

_Except Kate._

* * *

><p><strong>Next is chapter 23 ^^<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Slow Reactions

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #1/chapter23**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

* * *

><p>The bell rung, causing for Humphrey to finally open his eyes. He had been laying his head down upon his paws upon the table for... well... almost the whole period!... Or at least ever since after Alasia's little sarcastic scheming criticism.<p>

Humphrey now sat up, eyes slightly hazy from them being closed for such a long period of time now. Mrs. Pisano had gone over the many details and things they would be doing this upcoming week, which made the class period even more boring.

Lia instantly rose from her seat, her sleek black fur glistening as she started trotting for the door. Aubrey followed a bit more slowly though, her orange-yellow pelt along with her many freckles upon her face showing clearly within the early day's light that flashed into the room from the window.

Humphrey stalled though, not wanting to head out the door, the same time Alasia, Segi, or especially Lucy did.

He next couldn't help though but glance up at Lilly, to see if she would be waiting for him by the door... That was a mistake.

She was too busy chatting to Mckinely to even _look_ like she had thought on an attempt to wait for Humphrey...

He sighed now, hating himself greatly, for he couldn't still forget the way Brianna had turned to him and had said, 'don't let them get to you...' after Alasia had basically made from of him in front of everyone!...

He started for the door finally now, head low. Blaine, the trouble-maker was still in the classroom though making Humphrey not the only one left like a basic outcast.

A few Nerdy/Gamer Ranked wolves were within the room's presence as well still, such as Noah, Stewart, and Diego. The three boys were chatting wildly away on some 'minecraft' thing or whatever...

Humphrey rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the room, and into the halls now, glancing right and left before heading left and back towards the long awaiting staircase that he, Brianna and Lilly had climbed together, just before Art had started...

He dragged himself down the stairs this time for slowly though, not bothering to rush... But as soon as he reached the half-way point he started picking up speed, because the thought of being reunited with Kate strengthened him greatly...

* * *

><p>Lilly couldn't help but swallow back down her guilt that struck her hard from at the moment. She had seen the look of despair from on Humphrey's face from back in the art room, and she felt like a complete jerk now, for not standing up for her friend or even attempting to comfort him afterwards...<p>

But she couldn't... She had Mckinely...

She turned to glance at the beautiful young female wolf. Mckinely was always such a nice type of wolf. She herself, never seemed to make fun of anyone, and yet she was a Prissy type?...

_...Maybe not all Prissy types are.. well... Prissy. I guess what Syrita had called them made sense... what was it? oh yeah! Froo froo... I guess that stands for glamed pretty girls or whatever..._

She continued gazing at Mckinely for a small moment as they continued their walk back over to the Middle School building.

Her gaze then finally fell to the floor once they started up the stairs that led up to the main hallway. They'd then take a right for the Eighth grade hall.

Mckinely turned now to her at this point and smiled. "It was great finding out we had each other for art" she confessed suddenly, making Lilly quickly give a slight nod.

"It was, wasn't it?" She agreed, her long white bang covering her one eye as usual.

Mckinely only beamed for a short moment longer before suddenly heading off towards Kinzi and Michelle, who were chatting among themselves from at their lockers.

Lilly only stared on for a few more seconds before finally spotting Garth, as he suddenly appeared from out of a door that led to a stairwell.

Lilly galloped over to him at this, quite excited and desperate to know of how Spanish was like. "G-Garth!" she called, causing for the alpha male wolf to peek his head up from over the crowds.

"Lilly!" He hollered back as he also darted for her. Lilly then halted before him, her eyes searching his for any emotion that might help her learn of his experience quicker.

"S-So?" She quickly pressed. "How did it go?"

Garth pondered for a slight second before replying. "It went great of course... Like any class, I guess you could say. But you should have been there when me and Kate tried to 'feel' our way down the stairwell that led to the basement" Garth began explaining of his little adventure with Kate now, the memories quickly coming back to him now.

Lilly only tipped her head to one side now. "F-Feel?"

Garth chuckled, not wanting her to think of it in any other manner than his own. "It was pitch dark within the stairwell! It was like one of those stairwells that we take down to lunch, you know? With no windows at all?" he tried to get her to completely understand where he was taking this, which only made her head nod.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, it was... quite fun to be honest" He then found himself saying. But he then continued onto what the teacher was like, and what went on through Spanish, and who he and Kate got with, and things like that.

Moments after, silence fell between the two, before Garth finally now asked, "So... Where's Humphrey?" He began scanning the direction Lilly had come up from, expecting to see the grey male at any moment... but he saw nothing.

"Oh..." Lilly began, her gaze dropping to the floor like a heavy anvil.

Garth raised an eyebrow at her hesitation.

_...There's something she's not telling me..._

"W-What, did something bad happen to him or something?" He couldn't help but ask from his impatience.

"No, of course not" Lilly quickly responded now, as she finally drew in her shoulders more, bracing herself before she spoke. "B-But there _was _an incident in class... D-Dealing with some of the C-Cool Kids... if you know what I'm trying to say" Lilly spoke as if someone really close to her had died, and she was in a state of depression and grief somehow.

Garth only leaned closer towards her. "...W-Well what exactly happened?" He wanted to know now.

Lilly sighed before glancing around to make sure not many were nearby.

Course, some wolves were shoving past the two who stood like fools from in the middle of the hall together, but all at once as the many wolves hurried around them like a sea of pelts, the two felt isolated.

"Well... first off... Alasia comes up right? And I was, you know me, I was just simply chatting to Mckinely in class ok?" She began now, her voice intense as she began reliving the story.

"Yeah" Garth quickly answered as she went on hurriedly. "So I look over, and something's going on, that makes the class for some reason fall silent... you know those moments.. and so-" Lilly then told Garth every detail that she could remember of the scene, making Garth's face become more and more grave as the story went on.

What the two didn't get the chance to notice at that moment, was Humphrey, making his appearance finally from at the top of the stairwell. He instantly spotted the two within the crowded halls, leaning forward into each other's faces as if telling a deep secret...

_Probably gossip on me..._

His ears drooped as he continued staring at the two for a moment. He then slowly inched his ways along the walls, not wanting to be noticed by them, and hurried to fit right into the crowds, his tail dragging behind him as he trekked to Language...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 is next, do enjoy :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: Lowdown

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #1/chapter24**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

* * *

><p>Humphrey rushed into Language now, eyes erected to the floor. He didn't know he was going to say this to Kate, seeming he still hadn't fully recovered from the scene yet...<p>

He was still stunned at how Brianna had told him not to let it get to him...

_Wow... _He thought. _I must have looked like a complete fail to her..._

Finally though, he took his seat just in front of Kate's, Humphrey knew she would be wanting to talk, so he just slightly turned his head to her. "H-hey Kate..." he slowly greeted.

Kate leaned forward, head low. "Humphrey! S-So how did it go in art?" She asked, as if she hadn't seen him in years... or it felt like that in a way.

Humphrey didn't hesitate, as he lowered his head. "Well... l-let's just say it didn't go too swell it all" He muttered, making Kate give him a look. "H-Huh? Why not?... Oh, maybe it's because you got a Cool Kid in your class?" She guessed thoughtfully.

This made Humphrey sigh.

_Why is it ALWAYS me?..._

"Y-yeah... well.. kinda..." he breathed, not knowing how to really start this.

Kate only gave a small gasp at this though. "Which one?"

"Well-" Humphrey was then cut off as Syrita then came trotting into the room, eyes gleaming. She nodded at the two as she walked by them to her seat.

"Hey Humphrey, hey Kate" She sounded, as she took a seat now.

Jason too, looked over now, a small hint of greeting hidden from on his face.

Kate though was still itching to figure out what had really happened from in art.

Resentfully she turned to Syrita though, being the polite wolf she was. "Um, hi Syrita..." She nodded back.

Humphrey only gave a small smile before it quickly faded again.

Jason at this point raised an eyebrow. "E-Everything ok?..." He asked slowly, eyeing Humphrey. Humphrey sighed, he hadn't wanted for others to catch onto his disappointment, and yet that plan failed of course now...

"Uh... Nothing" Humphrey tried to brighten, straightening up now.

Syrita only tipped her head. "No really Humphrey, spit it out" She then turned to Kate. "What's wrong with him? Do you know?"

Kate shook her head at this point, sympathy for her mate kicking in now. "Uh... no.. I actually don't" She replied back now.

Humphrey could hardly take it any longer. He didn't want it to be known to the whole school practically! He sighed before turning to whisper into Kate's ear. "Look, Kate, can we keep this a bit more... y-you know... private please?" He advised, making Kate only pull slowly away and give a nod.

"Oh, okay, sure" She nodded. She hadn't known for Humphrey to feel like this, but she cooperated anyways.

She then turned to the awaited Syrita and Jason. "I-I don't think he really wants to share" She informed them now, making the two just give each other a look.

Kate then turned back to Humphrey, their heads lowly together. "Ok, so, what happened Humphrey? I won't tell anyone..." She promised now.

This made Humphrey hesitate now though. Should he tell her?... Of course!

"Well..." he started off.

"hurry Humphrey, the teacher should be coming in, at any moment!" She whisper-yelled.

Humphrey nodded before finally spilling the story. "Ok so... I-I... I was sitting in Art right?..."

"yeah?"

"And well, first off I quickly notice that I got Alasia and Lucy in my class... so... you know the usual, brings me down a bit. I hadn't wanted any Cool Kids in the first place..." He began explaining, making Kate just give a understanding nod.

"yeah same here... I-I didn't get anybody 'Cool' much... maybe except... Savannah, if she counts as one" Kate remarked, making Humphrey only nod and continue.

"Well anyways, so in the middle of class, Alasia comes over and-" Humphrey went on, explaining the details on how Alasia began using a hidden sarcastic tone on him, and the looks that Segi and Lucy were giving him while at it. He also didn't fail to mention the fact that Lilly had sat with Mckinely at the Cool Kids' table.

He then concluded his harsh story with Brianna's saying, making Kate give a simple slight gasp.

"O-Oh my gosh..." she breathed, eyes wide. "Did she really say _that?_" She questioned. And with no doubt, Humphrey gave an absolute nod.

Kate's eyes then dropped onto her desk, ears beginning to droop for Humphrey's experience. "Well... I-If I had been there!" She started slowly. "There would have been no more 'Alasia' to it!" Kate snarled now, picturing the scene now as if it were taking place directly in front of her eyes.

Humphrey only gave a sad chuckle before turning back around to face the front of the room.

_Yeah... if only she Had been there..._

Next thing you know, the teacher, Mrs. Staples then comes hurrying into the room, her black fur waving slightly from her rushing speed.

"Ok class, let's get started" She barked, pausing a moment as she shuffled through some papers from on her desk. She then headed back to the front of the room and to her podium.

Humphrey though couldn't help but feel a deep depression from within himself. He felt so low-down. And sometimes, he actually questioned whether he seemed to fit in with the Quiet Kids or possibly even the Lowdown Unpopular Kids...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for late chapter... been busy :( But next up is chapter 25! :D<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Work

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #1/chapter25**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

* * *

><p>Language was a breeze. All Mrs. Staples went on about was upcoming AR reading. AR reading was a system, where after your read a book, you go into the computer lab, usually during study hall and take a quiz on it from online. (true fact)<p>

Anyways, as the bell now rung, Kate and Humphrey struggled to their paws, already tired out practically on how slow this day was going... or... starting if I must say.

As the two made their way through the halls, and towards the math hall door, the two no doubt instantly spotted the 'Squad' from within the halls, their mouths chatting away as they laughed or chuckled about some stupid post on Instapaw or something.

Humphrey gave Kate a small disgusted look. Even though he looked up to the Cool Kids, sometimes they seemed just like total outstanding, jerkish braggarts.

He rolled his eyes now as Jayla and Alasia passed the two, obviously heading towards the other Cool Kids...

Kate thought better of this moment now, and decided to start a simple conversation of their own.

"S-So... um... B-Bible... you ready for it today?" She suddenly began, her mind too well focused upon the Cool Kids, that she just had to ask.

Humphrey paused as they finally now entered the Math room, mind searching for an answer before replying. "D-Do I have much of a choice Kate?" He joked slightly, though Kate could still tell that his feelings were still hurt from this mornings' incident in art.

She just had to cheer him up somehow...

She quickly took a seat, suddenly remembering that it was snack time now. She brightened, turning to her mate now. "Hey Humphrey, I-It's snack time" She smiled, getting a small slightly-lifted look from Humphrey. "Oh yeah!" As quick as ever he bent down and grabbed his lunchbox, unzipping it with his teeth until it revealed all of his packed tasty varieties of snacks...

He licked his jaws as he glanced back over to Kate to see her happily pulling out her usual Cheetos and nutter butters.

Humphrey then pulled out some Parmesan-flavored goldfish as well as some cheesepuffs and a usual Caprisun.

He couldn't help but let a small smile loose as he watched Kate bite into a nutter butter now, crumbs going everywhere. She only paused and gave a small innocent look around the room, eyes wide from her little spill.

Humphrey couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before he too sent small crumbs and cheese bits flying as he now bit into a cheesepuff of his.

This made Kate giggle, while she tried to swallow her food all at once. She gagged for a small second before swallowing peacefully now, the two laughing about the scene now.

"Oh wow Kate!" Humphrey chuckled, making Kate just give a shrug. "Well, it's all going to the same place" she joked dramatically.

Suddenly though the door closed now as Ms. Griffin came padding into the room, ears erect and face brimming. She then glanced around at the class, and at what they were doing. She then placed a paw on a slightly large stack of sheets that was piled upon her desk.

"Did you all not get the starter?" She questioned.

This made Alasia give a small scoff from in the back. "Man, we didn't know there was no starter!" She chuckled as others like Bailey and this other female named Hailey gave a few giggles.

Ms. Griffin only gave a small dramatic look before nodding. "yes, well, you need to come get one. We'll be starting on our first lesson today anyways" She informed, making some wolves give some groans.

Kate herself couldn't help but give Humphrey a disappointingly disgusted look, at which he only returned. "W-what?" Humphrey then sighed, shoulders slumping.

"I-Is this a joke?" Kate then couldn't help but ask. She then turned to Syrita, who sat on the opposite side of her. "No, really, is this a joke? It's only day two, and we gotta do work?" Kate objected, making Syrita just laugh. "What did you expect from in a 'school' Kate?" She giggled sarcastically.

Kate then slowly struggled from her seat to head up and pick up a starter, or warm-up whatever.

She quickly grabbed one, but then thought better of it and grabbed another, knowing Humphrey needed one of his own. She then headed back and laid the extra she had gotten on Humphrey's desk, which his mouth was full at the time so he simply gave a grateful nod.

She then simply returned to her own seat, beginning to read over the directions simply, which read, 'Solving Algebraic Equations'. She made a face at this. She then read on, to the first problem:

_Jenny has $17 dollars in her piggy bank. How much does she need to buy a game that costs $68 dollars?_

_Let x represent the amount of money that Jenny has. 17 + x = 68_

Kate sighed, facepalming herself now as she now casted her gaze over to Humphrey, to see if he had gotten the same reaction this... and sure enough, Humphrey was simply narrowing his eyes more and more to the first problem they were given.

Sure, Kate knew this was easy... but it bothered her enough to already begin work on day 2 only!

She then skipped down to problem 2.

_Multiply both sides of the equation - every term - by the LCM of denominators. Each denominator will then divide into its multiple. We will then have an equation without fractions._

_The LCM of 3 and 5 is 15. Therefore, multiply every term on_ _both sides by 15:_

_15**·** x_  
><em>3 + 15<strong>·<strong> x − 2_  
><em>5 = 15<strong>·<strong> 6_

Kate's mind boggled at this one now.

_W-What!?_

She sighed. This looked like Japanese or something to her!...

_Guess.. this is what it's all going to be like then huh?..._

* * *

><p>The bell was about to ring now, only a few more minutes... Humphrey was still stuck on problem 6 though that had something to do with variables and dividing equations? Ugh! He had no clue!<p>

The whole math class, Ms. Griffin was just letting them try and figure out what to do on the starter and how to do it. And if you finished, she'd check you off for a class grade...

Humphrey though gritted his teeth. He had no basic clue on how to do this! And he was sure of it that not many others knew what to do as well...

Suddenly though, as if reading his own thoughts, Ms. Griffin began speaking now, eyes firm from at the front of the room. "Listen, this shouldn't be hard for the majority of you... You all learned this from last year... I don't see what the problem is then" Ms. Griffin simply noted now.

Humphrey sighed, glancing over at Kate now, who too just sat there, staring at her menacing last problem on the page...

He then turned back to his own paper, pencil in his paw.

_How are we supposed to remember what took place in LAST YEAR'S MATH CLASS!?_

But suddenly, as if to answer his pleads, the bell rang, causing for every wolf to leap from their seat.

Humphrey rolled his eyes though, as he hurried to the front of the room to hand in his paper. Day 2 and he was already sick of math!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 next <strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Lately

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #1/chapter26**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

* * *

><p>The time had finally come to the point where to two would depart. Humphrey fidgeted from where he stood now, knowing Kate would soon be off to History, and that soon he too would be off to Science...<p>

_At least we have five more minutes..._

He desperately didn't want to leave Kate now, especially as his mind had now started to drift back to Art class from this morning... sure it was in the past, done and over with, but it still left a mark on him..

Kate nudged him suddenly, bringing him back to reality. "Welp..." She began, eyes directed to the floor. "Fate awaits..." Kate spoke her usual line before heading off to History.

"Yeah... Fate awaits" Humphrey though couldn't help but agree.

Kate was just turning to head out into the halls when suddenly Humphrey couldn't help but ask her something. "W-Wait Kate" He began, her head jerking back around towards him.

"Yeah? What?"

He pondered, not knowing whether or not he should tell her of his small new fear that would await him from in Science.

"W-Well..." He glanced around to see if anyone 'Upper classed' was in earshot. "What if I run into Imani and Peyton again?... You know, like yesterday?" He couldn't help but bring back up, afraid that Kate might think of him as a coward now, on how he was taking this whole thing a bit too far now, though he was a bit shocked when her face unified and darkened from the possibility.

"Oh yeah, dang..." She waited a moment before replying now. "Well, just wait a bit, and hang back until you actually see them exit the classroom before you" She suggested, making Humphrey give a small grateful nod. He then watched as his mate headed off into the crowds, golden tail flying as she hurried to History's door.

Kate rounded the corner of the lockers where surprisingly Makayla and Peyton were, their heads close together near their lockers. Kate gulped, eyes quickly growing wide as panic began to surge through her own self now.

_I-I thought they'd be back at Humphrey's next class!... M-Maybe they dismissed early..._

She kept her head low as she entered Mrs. Askins' room now, unaware of what would take place next.

She then took a seat in her same seat as yesterday's, awaiting maybe another chance to finally getting to talk with Jocelyn.

She took her seat, unclipping her bookbag from off of her back and then suddenly spotted Syrita, as the black female came trotting into the room with Madeline at her side.

This made Kate give a small sulky face before rising to her paws to speak with her friend.

_Come to think of it, I hadn't spoken to Syrita back in Math class at all..._

Kate finally stopped Syrita's path to her seat, her eyes giving nothing away.

"Hey Syrita..." Kate calmly greeted, she then gave Madeline a small nod in respect that she noticed her, but she wasn't here to talk with her at the moment.

Syrita only eyed the ground before looking back up into Kate's eyes. "Hi Kate... Can I get to my seat please?" She slowly asked. Kate nodded quickly, not knowing whether Syrita was using her usual dramatic tone or not... she couldn't tell...

"Thanks" Syrita then flopped into her own seat that she too had previously picked yesterday... Kate though still couldn't understand why Syrita hadn't originally sat beside her..

She couldn't help but ask this now, curiosity beating her.

"S-So... Do you... know why, you chose to sit over here exactly?" Kate asked a bit afraid her friend might take it in the wrong way.

Syrita only raised her eyebrows, confused. "...Well let's see, maybe cause I wanted too?" She answered slowly,making Kate's gaze only drop to the floor.

"Oh... Good reason" She muttered, half annoyed with her friend now that she finally headed back to her own seat.

_Gosh... I-I didn't mean it like that..._

She then awaited for Mrs. Askins to simply enter the room so that History could begin...

* * *

><p>Humphrey took his usual seat, glancing at his same seat-buddy from yesterday which was Chris. Humphrey honestly didn't mind Chris that much seeming he was a sensible wolf... sometimes.<p>

Though he also didn't like the fact that Chris had many friends which he usually, no wait, the majority of the time, he talked to from in Science class... Though Chris wasn't like this in Language for some reason. He must not have many friends in Language, or maybe he was usually just tired from in the early morning weaknesses...

"Ok class, let's get in, and get started... On Science!" Mrs. Thrower, the teacher suddenly barked as she came in from the door to the right. (The Science room had 2 doors... who knows why, Idk)

Humphrey straightened at this though.

"Ahem..." Mrs. Thrower cleared her throat before she directly began now. "Ok so, welcome back to School, for day two" She greeted with a cheeky smile, getting a few moans from those like Alasia and Bailey, which were sadly within Humphrey's Science class. (like always for some reason...)

"Now for the most part, Science is easy, like I told you yesterday, and-" Mrs. Thrower began now, though at this point, this made Humphrey brighten.

_Seems like she's only going over stuff she told us similarly from yesterday... maybe we won't have to do any classwork yet today... unlike in Math_

"We'll start off with the basic learnings of things like Volcanoes and then head into rocks and minerals..." She simply stated, taking a seat from on a medium-to-low leveled stool at the front of the room.

At this point, Jimmy, had his paw raised instantly.

Mrs. Thrower only nodded to him. "Yes?"

"Um uh, didn't we learn rocks and minerals in Fifth grade with Mrs. Russel?" Jimmy questioned, which made Humphrey only feel slightly lost at this.

Mrs. Thrower paused before nodding. "Well it'll be like a review, or whatever. Seeing what you have learned. and Besides, that was a few years ago, this is now sweetheart" Mrs. Thrower replied simply, eyes slightly stern. "Besides, it's been a while anyways so..." She shrugged.

Jimmy only nodded though as Mrs. Thrower then went on now, with the usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. Took me a while, but I promise I'll start doing more chapters again :)<strong>

**Next is Chapter 27 ^^**


	27. Chapter 27: Humor

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #1/chapter27**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

* * *

><p>The next period had been a breeze as usual now. Kate and Humphrey both only got a moment to glance at each from within the hallways before heading off to their fifth period class.<p>

Humphrey padded lazily into History now, tail down, eyes erected at the floor. He disliked this class far greater than he did any other for some odd reason.

His ears though suddenly perked as the voices of Mariah and Alasia loudened suddenly, making him uselessly narrow his eyes slightly at them, but just not enough so that they would see him obviously.

Mariah was howling with laughter now at PJ, one of the larger athletic males who had just recently gave a lowdown joke at someone on InstaPaw. "Yeah, yeah this is what it looked like..." PJ went on now, as he pucked his lips slightly and made big puppy eyes. This only got more laughter out from Alasia and Mariah though.

"It was like, the worst duckface I've ever seen!" PJ chuckled now, as Alasia tried to find her breath. "D-D-Did it really look that bad?" She finally got the words out now.

"Yeah"

Alasia paused, gave the two a slow widening smirk, and then hollared out, "TURN UP! EEHHY!"

Humphrey couldn't help but give a small growl now though as he took his seat, eyes still trying to glance at them.

_You know what, they can be Cool at times, but other times... they can just get plain annoying..._

Suddenly though as if to read his own thoughts, Mrs. Askins came padding into the room slowly, making everyone silent up and head to their desks.

_FINALLY_

"Okay... You have a starter on the board as you can see..." Mrs. Askins started now, her voice so formal. Though these words confused Humphrey all at the same time. Warm up? For History as well? COME ON!

He casted his gaze to the board now at the front of the room and sure enough, he read the blue expo-marker writing, 'Create a title page for chapter 1 in your spiral notebook'.

Humphrey sighed but he did what the board said to do anyways. He unzipped his bookbag that he had recently placed beneath his desk, and scrummaged through his stuff looking for his spiral.

Once he had found it, he took the flimsy thing out and laid it upon his desk.

He quickly noticed that there was still a sticker on it that said '_Back to school items on 50% off!' _He couldn't help but suddenly freeze and glance around his desk, making sure nobody saw it as embarrassment quickly overtook him. He instantly ripped it off now, and attempted to flick it into the trash, seeming it was still stickily attached to his paw, but it only wavered and then fell flat to the ground now.

Humphrey took a small split second to study his utter failure before reaching to pick it up again for another attempt for the trashcan, which was about only 2 feet away from where he sat.

He of course now, couldn't help but notice the small chuckles and giggles that came from behind him now, seeming he had chosen a seat directly at the front of the class.

Mrs. Askins then though started speaking again suddenly, making Humphrey feel at least better slightly now, though his face still burned red.

The teacher trotted to the front of the room from her desk, her tail flying slightly behind her.

"So, how are we doing? Are we all done?" And without waiting for an answer she continued. "Okay, so, I bet your wondering what this spiral will be used for throughout the upcoming year. Well, I will let you off with a starting warning first of all. DO NOT LOSE IT. I had a couple student wolves come to me last year, telling me they needed to buy another because their dog ate theirs or they lost it..." Mrs. Askins began explaining making a few like Jayla give small chuckles.

Jayla then raised her paw for an intruding question which made Mrs. Askins give her a small look before nodding at her. "Yes Jay?

"Question. What if we still don't have our spiral yet?" Jayla asked, with a quirky look on her face as she simply tried to amuse her friends while asking this dumb question.

Mrs. Askins only narrowed her eyes. "Well I'm sorry but you'll have to do without then. The sheet that I gave you over the summer said specifically that you needed some of this stuff, even on the first week so... sorry" Mrs. Askins shrugged before going on now, though Humphrey watched as Jayla, Alasia, and Mariah started whispering now on how she had lost the forum sheet too.

"Why didn't you get the stuff then?" Mariah was whispering angrily at her humorous friend now, though Jayla only narrowed her eyes, quite seriously. "It's not my fault I lost the paper with the stuff on it!" She whispered back.

"Ehhy, I got my stuff on like... the first week of summer" Alasia boasted pathetically next, making Jayla lay her ears flat angrily atop her head now. "Nobody asked you Alasia" She huffed, though Humphrey sensed some sarcasm within her dramatically serious tone.

Humphrey then turned his attention back to Mrs. Askins, kind of amused from Jay's humor and stupidness at her fault.

"We will be using this spiral throughout the year for things such as notes, comparing and contrasting, and other things like defining some vocabulary words you might want to remember from each section"

Humphrey only sighed though, eyes averting from the teacher now and to the window that led to the open world. How he hated this new routine.

* * *

><p>"Alright we will be going to lunch in about one minute so just... talk in the meantime" Mr. Wagenshutz insisted over in Kate's class now, which was Bible at the moment.<p>

Kate immediately casted her eyes to Syrita. This was her class period to talk with her friend, seeming Madeline wasn't in it.

"So Syrita.." She calmly began now.

Syrita only lifted her head to her in response. "W-What are you having for... lunch?" Kate thought of something simple to just talk about now. Syrita shrugged with a chuckle though. "Oh... stuff" she lazily replied making Kate give a slight smile back.

Next suddenly Julian, who sat in front of Kate directly, rose to his paws like there was a snake under his desk or something. "Hey, Teach, can we go now?" He asked in his deep toned voice.

Mr. Wagenshutz only looked up with an unamused dramatic expression. "Say my name first Julian" He sarcastically demanded, getting a few chuckles from some of the females like Kinzi and Mckinely and even Michelle.

Julian smirked deviously before casting his best friend, Stephen a glance. Stephen only reacted by rising from his own seat quickly and turning to face the teacher himself now, eyes sarcastically wide. "Okay Jim! Can we leave?" He joked, using Mr. Wagenshutz's first name. At this now, Stephan and Julian both started bursting into laughter at each other's 'supposed nice' comebacks.

Mr. Wagenshutz though finally had had enough and simply nodded. "Fine, go to lunch. and don't come back at that" He muttered dramatically under his breath before everyone began rising from their seats including Kate now, who was so pumped to see her mate again down at lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for long wait again on chapter. problems with my account is all. Thx for reading! and next up is chapter 28! :D<strong>


	28. Chapter 28: Lunch Line

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #1/chapter28**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate headed down the stairwell now, following the hungry crowds trailing to lunch. Syrita was by her side of course, but the two didn't talk for the first few moments, until Kate decided she needed to be seen chatting, it would make her look better.<p>

She cleared her throat now. "So... Anything new going on at your place?" Kate muttered, her eyes scanning the stairwell's decreasing steps for any Cool Kids.

Syrita shook her head. "Not that I know of... well, there is one thing. My brother will be coming home to spend the weekend at our house for a weekend" Syrita shrugged like it was nothing, yet Kate's head spun at this news suddenly. "You have a brother?!" She cocked her head to one side. "How come you've never told me this?..." She asked quickly next, making Syrita just give her a small dramatic look.

"Well It's not really important. He's always off at college and finally we get to see him again... it's been a little while anyhow" Syrita explained simply.

Kate nodded now as they exited the stairwell that led out into the same big open hallway as yesterday's trek to lunch. And yet as the two rounded the corner to the hall, Kate couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Peyton who was chatting amongst some male wolves as they passed by.

Kate swallowed hard before turning to talk with Syrita more, hoping being seen with someone would make her look higher. "S-So, have you s-seen any movies lately?" Kate randomly asked, not knowing of what else to talk about. Syrita gave Kate a small look though fro the dramatic change in subject before shaking her head. "No, not really"

Kate nodded now as they finally entered the lunch room, and yet surprisingly, the two lunch lines weren't as clogged as yesterday's were. Maybe Kate could try getting some hot-lunch today?

She nudged Syrita now at this purpose. "H-Hey what do they have for hot lunch usually?" Kate asked quickly as more wolves pushed by them to fill the lines up more.

"Well this line right here" She nodded to the first line. "Leads to simply the scheduled lunches. The other two on the opposite side lead to a variety of food I guess..." Syrita explained, giving Kate the simple queue to jump in line.

"Okay thanks, I think I'll try some hot-lunch today... if you know what I mean" She joked before heading off to take her place in line.

* * *

><p>Once Kate finally reached the front of the line, she came to this long silver ordering table or something. It had tins and tubs of things like wrapped hamburgers, pizze platters, varying drinks and cookies and sandwiches and fries and much much more! it was amazing!<p>

A lunch lady turned to Kate now, her amber-gold fur rippling decisively. "Next." She barked, making Kate look around for a moment, wondering if she meant exactly herself.

She then got the notation when finally the lunch wolf's eyes finally turned upon her. "Yes? What do you want?"

A few sixth and seventh grade wolves chuckled around her now as they watched her dumbfoundedly. Thankfully there wasn't many eighth grade wolf students though at the moment, making Kate a little less embarrassed as she should have felt.

"U-Um let's see..." her ears started to flatten on her head from humiliation but she strained to keep them firmly lifted. "I'd like some..."her eyes then darted back to the pizza, which held the combination of peperoni and plain cheese.

She liked pizza, so why not?

"Um a cheese pizza please" She finally got the words out.

The lunch wolf then started moving again, her busy scurrying paws taking her wherever she needed in just a lightning amount of time. As Kate watched though as the lady began slicing her a pizza, movement caught her eye suddenly from the right as she turned to see Humphrey!

Her mate was signaling her with his eyes, their shifting movement from her to his own surroundings was the thing that caught her eye in the first place.

Not any other wolf caught on to Humphrey's signal though. Kate and Humphrey normally only knew this, therefore using it to attract each other's attention when necessary.

Humphrey mouthed Kate's name now, making her give a smile and a nod. She hadn't realized Humphrey too had had the same idea of jumping in the lunch line today?

_Great minds think alike..._

The lunch lady finally handed Kate her pizza within a Styrofoam-like tray. "Anything else?" The lady then asked, making Kate scan the foods again. She then decided on a cookie, knowing maybe Humphrey would be getting the same seeming he was just that type.

"Okay dear, there ya go" The lady then handed her the cookie and then shooed Kate off to the paying table. This was where you had to type in your certain student number that was given to you at the beginning of summer into a certain machine that paid with your credit card online. (which in reality, you would use your parent's credit card)

Kate hurriedly typed in her number and then was about to take off when she noticed she needed a drink, but as if to read her mind, the cashier lady gave Kate a small bark and a flick of her brown ears. "Um would you like a milk with that?"

Boxes of milk cartons was aligned behind the wolf.

Kate slowly nodded, still quite bewildered at all this new stuff.

"white or chocolate?" She then asked her, making Kate quickly lighten. SO LOVED chocolate milk, as did her own mate!

"Chocolate please." She simply stated before the cashier handed her a cold carton. "thank you" And then she was off to her usual table finally... some short line for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Small chapter it was, sorry. Anyways next up is chapter 29! Just a few more chapters to go until we get to move onto the next book to the series! ^^Thank you for being such a supporter. <strong>

**enjoy! :) and don't forget to leave a review! You don't even have to be logged in to do that ;) c:**


	29. Chapter 29: Quarrel At Noon

_**The-AO-Squad: S**_**_chool Wars book #1/chapter29_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

* * *

><p>Humphrey rushed to his table now, eager to tell Kate that he had shared the same idea on getting hot-lunch together. As he arrived now, he noticed though that Morgan was for once sitting at the end of their table where he, Kate and Syrita usually only sat... He raised an eyebrow at this sight.<p>

Sure he enjoyed others at their table such as Maria (marr-ee-uh), Rea (Ray-uh), Riley, Madeline, and of course Brianna but... Morgan? Morgan always seemed kinda snobbish...

He exhaled now, knowing there was nothing to do though to change the fact that she was sitting closer to them than usual today. maybe tomorrow would be a different story and things would go back to being as they were...

"Hey guys" He finally entered the scene now, raising his voice slightly louder than usual seeming he could hardly be heard from anyways, what with all the noisily loud chatting within the lunchroom. It was a HUGE room, and so were students' mouths come to think of it...

Kate brightened suddenly now, her eyes lighting up at Humphrey's appearance. "Humphrey!..." She suddenly stopped herself from continuing as she flew her gaze to Morgan, the brass colored female wolf was sitting in her chair like a little drama queen.. and that's what she basically was.

Kate nodded for Humphrey to come around the table to her side now, Humphrey instantly catching the notation and hurrying around the bend. "Yeah Kate? What is it?" He asked now as he reached her.

Kate sighed, there was so much to say to him.

"Okay so..." She glanced around one more tie before speaking now, ears pinned from annoyance. "Morgan is being nothing but a jerk okay?" She kept her voice just low enough, in case Morgan would catch onto their little gossip over near some microwaves within the corner of the room.

"Why? What did she do?" Humphrey tipped his head now.

Kate fidgeted on the spot, eyes ablaze from such harsh irritation. "Okay so I sit down at the table with Syrita and simply start chatting like any other day and then Morgan comes on over and makes herself comfortable by shoving my napkins off and onto the filthy floor..." Kate explained, making Humphrey begin to narrow his own eyes at this point.

"That's not all." She continued now. "I then questioned her about it saying things like 'it's okay' and all and all she had to say was 'I know it was'. Then she rudely buts into me and Syrita's little chat again by starting a whole different conversation up..." She exhaled before lifting her eyes back to him now. "All I'm saying is... I really don't like her..." She breathed, making Humphrey nod in approval of what she had to say to him.

"I can see that now... I wondered why she was sitting over on our end of the table in the first place" Humphrey noted as well, making Kate just give another nod.

After a few more moments of just turning to stare at Morgan now, Humphrey then decided it was the right time to change the subject finally. He didn't like seeing Kate this way, and he was pretty sure Syrita or anyone else did either...

"S-So... We had the same idea of hot-lunch today? That was pretty cool" Humphrey began now as he led the way slowly back to the table, taking his rightful seat. Kate nodded now as she too took her seat. She still had her eyes shifting to Morgan every once and a while though.

"Yeah... I decided to try it today seeming... well, there wasn't as much of a long line as yesterday" Kate explained when suddenly Morgan began talking now, her voice high with dramatic agony. "Eww! Oh, gross! I split some of my yogurt onto my seat... ugh, eww..." She simply though only reached over for one of Humphrey new napkins for the solution making Humphrey's eyes widen with anger suddenly.

"H-Hey!" he snarled, but she only ignored him and went on. "Oh and I need a fork too..." She looked around and instantly spotted Kate's untouched fork. "There we go" She grabbed it with ease, and tore it out of it's plastic wrapping now, but not before Kate pushed the table back some, causing for more of Morgan's yogurt to fling and spill slightly.

"DUDE!" Kate bared her teeth. "That was my fork!" She growled lowly, causing for some like Syrita, Rea and even Madeline to glance over at them now.

Morgan only paused before narrowing her eyebrows at Kate though. "Well, well... attitude..." She rolled her eyes before reaching to grab for another one of Humphrey's napkins. "Oh well, I guess I'll need another-" She was stopped dead though by Humphrey's paw as it smacked onto the napkins, therefore making it impossible for Morgan to get one now. "Um excuse me but you can get your own!" Humphrey snapped. "I'm pretty sure your legs aren't broken." he flattened his ears atop his head now, clearly seeing why Kate held a strong grudge for this pathetic drama wolf now.

Kate was still baring her teeth though at this as well.

Morgan only gave a huff. "Are all new wolves like this? or..." She dropped her gaze to the ground, not completing her sentence.

Rea suddenly though budded into the rising Quarrel that was starting, her very light, beautiful blonde fur turning now to face them. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked in a simple tone, with a hint of worry hidden within it.

"Someone here doesn't have manners on asking for things" Kate answered simply, not even bothering to take her eyes off Morgan to give Rea a look at all.

Morgan scoffed. "Oh don't be silly. You've got way too many napkins for yourselves, why not let me have at least one?"

"TWO!?" Humphrey corrected her now, tail lashing.

Rea flicked her ears in regards to this and tried to soothe the matter. "hey, hey it's alright you two. It's just a bunch of napkins" Rea reminded them. "Yeah, our napkins, thank you" Kate added irritably, making Rea only roll her eyes slightly. "yeah but can't we share a little?" She then turned her attention onto Morgan now. "And for you Morgan, maybe you could try asking next time?" Rea suggested, making Morgan only lift her nose to the idea. "We'll see..." Was her only answer before scooting back a little within her chair and then rising to her paws, to head up for her own napkins now, tail swaying with triumph in thinking she had won the quarrel.

Humphrey only snorted and then finally sat back down in his seat now, Kate doing the same.

Rea gave the two a small apologetic look before speaking again now. "Look, I'm sorry about Morgan... she can be kinda... well... you can clearly see" She stated.

Kate shrugged, though she still seemed tense from the fight. "Its fine... I-I'm sorry as well by the way" She muttered next, making Humphrey only give a nod in agreement.

Syrita then leaned her head in now, eyebrows raised. "You two need to chill" She joked, making Humphrey only give a small dramatic look. "Hey, we try" he shot back at her with sarcasm that made both Rea and Syrita chuckle now.

Kate couldn't help but now notice Rea for once, and who she truly was. She seemed very nice. "H-hey so, what's your name again?" she then couldn't help but ask.

Rea beamed before replying. "Rea"

"Well... thanks for that Rea" Kate simply nodded, as Morgan came and took her seat now once again, her stupid brass fur was beautifully set apart from her darker toned colored hair/mane style.

"Welp, I'm back. And I got me some napkins" She beamed her idiotic smile before wiping some yogurt drippings off of the table now.

Kate only turned farther closer to Humphrey, hating every second she had to spend at lunch beside this brat...

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is chapter 30! :D<strong>


	30. Chapter 30: Afterwards

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #1/chapter30**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

* * *

><p>After the... not-so-perfect lunch was over, the friends had to depart again. Humphrey's tail was lowering with each step he took up the stairwell. Kate at least would be departing with Syrita as usual but him?... He'd have nobody.<p>

He sighed before attempting to speak, but Rea already had her mouth open, her lovely blonde fur gleaming as she now padded beside them. "Hey uh, Kate, Humphrey... I'm really sorry again about today at lunch" She shrugged.

Kate only lifted her eyes to Rea now, quite surprised at yet another apology. "Like I said earlier Rea..." She chuckled. "It's fine. Besides, it wasn't even your fault" Kate explained thoughtfully, making Rea raise her eyebrows and give a nod. "Well yeah... but it didn't seem right to you two. Especially seeming she's one of my friends" Rea went on.

Humphrey only nodded again now. "Mmm" He couldn't object to her reasoning.

Humphrey then sighed now as Kate got the gist of how she and Humphrey were to depart now. He could tell by her sudden emotion change within her eyes. They darkened for a moment before glancing at him. He only turned away for a moment before turning to finally meet her gaze now.

As they walked, they finally entered the eighth grade halls now. Kate huffed before turning away with Syrita and Maria (Marr-ee-uh) which was another close friend they had made from chatting earlier together all down at lunch again, after the incident with Morgan.

Maria was different somehow though. She was a lot like Kate and Humphrey herself, quiet, nice, and friendly as well. Though she was also one of those to laugh at almost anything you said. Not in a bad way though, in kinda a nice way. It felt good normally when someone laughed at your not-so-funny joke or saying.

Kate couldn't help but glance back now at Humphrey's opposite direction. He had already vanished around some lockers that formed a cutting-corner and was probably entering the History room right about now.

Maria flicked her ears now. "Bye. I have Math this period" She informed the onlooking Kate now, which only answered Kate's sudden question that had suddenly just formed within her head. "Oh, okay... good luck by the way" She joked sarcastically, getting a small chuckle from Maria as she then galloped into the Math room. You could just hear Ms. Griffin's voice already, going on about the starter.

Kate and Syrita didn't make eye contact now for a while before they had made it to their rightful seats now. This was when Syrita finally then spoke. "So... " She motioned with her ears to the board at the front of the room. Expo Marker writing was on it of course, saying 'Tomorrow we will have our first devotion journal and memory verse. PLEASE COME PREPARED TOMORROW'.

Kate sagged now as she followed Syrita's gaze. "Whaaat?..." Syrita chuckled at this before rolling her own eyes. "Ugh, this is tiring. I wanna go back to bed" She drooped her ears.

Kate scoffed dramatically. "Honey you won't be sleepin' till summer break comes tumbling on back into the year's cycle" She snorted now as Syrita gave a laugh. "Lol Kate" She mused, making Kate puff her chest out slightly, still going on with sarcasm. "It's true. It's like your looking at me like I'm crazy or somethin'..." She joked before finally dropping the situation now as Mr. Wagenshutz began heaving himself to his paws, from over at his desk.

Next thing you know, Stephen comes trampling on into the room now, Julian at his side. The two were going on and laughing about some dumb football team, and how some team had sucked just last night with their quarterback.

"Dude, I would have called em out!" Julian's deep, stiff tone came now as Stephen gave a laugh before chucking his lunchbox over and across the room to his desk, nearly hitting Jeffrey and McKinley while at it.

"STEPHEN?" McKinley instantly snapped as the lunchbox crashed into his seat now.

The dusty-sandy colored male only shrugged. "What?" Stephen answered sarcastically. Kinzi and Michelle meanwhile were trying to hold in giggles as they casted each other some looks. McKinley then only joined them, her face looking as if it were saying 'what just happened?'.

The two males then clustered to the back now, not caring whether the teacher saw that 'slick' move or not... and gradually he did.

Mr. Wagenchutz was cocking his head to one side now, with a look of 'Really?..." perched on his face.

"What? My fly down?" Stephen joked, getting some more mad laughs from Julian, Bailey and others like this one other jock, Isaac who was ALL about soccer...

Kate and Syrita only gave each other a look. This was going to be a long period.

* * *

><p>Humphrey's ears perked as the bell rang now. History had totally put him to sleep, but not just enough for him to close his eyes. His thoughts had been gone and out the window, giving his undivided attention upon nature and life's problems.<p>

He quickly jolted though now as Mrs. Askins' voice finally came into ear-shot. "...We will pick up tomorrow and then later on, we might have a little pop quiz." She was busy saying. Funny. Even though Mrs. Askins was a History teacher... she spoke quite slowly, pronouncing each word carefully for some odd and really confusing reason.

Humphrey though didn't care! It was sixth period now! Almost seventh! Which was Study Hall! He rushed out of the room, with his bookbag half even zipped upon his back, his tail and legs flying. Though what he had just thought to be the first ray of sunshine and freedom had totally instantly turned dark and bleak... It was time for Bible now...

WITH THE COOL KIDS! ugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is chapter 31 :D<strong>


	31. Chapter 31: Satisfying Looks

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #1/chapter31**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

* * *

><p>Humphrey started to slow his stride now, thinking that his day could easily be flipped upside down from humiliation if one thing went wrong in Bible.<p>

His thoughts were clogged with all the possible ways to embarrass himself in front of the Cool Kids. His ears flattened though when he heard the bell ring, fate rising upon him now...

* * *

><p>Kate trotted into Science now, thankful for the end of the day. She quickly took her assigned seat she had been put with from yesterday. She couldn't help but slide her gaze next though to her usual seat buddy, which was Aaliyah. Aaliyah was a pitch black female wolf, who usually was quiet and yet sometimes she could go crazy and funny.<p>

Kate liked Aaliyah somehow. I mean, at least she didn't have to sit beside someone like Bryce, which Syrita had been put with. The bronze colored male was always so annoying, and yet all at once sometimes quiet... Did everyone have a hint of quietness within them?

Kate's mind boggled with unconfirmation.

_Course not! Other wolves like the Cool Kids are never as quiet as-..._

She gulped as she suddenly remembered how Humphrey had sixth period Bible with all of them!... Oh how could she forget? She sighed though, knowing there was nothing she could do for him at this point.

Next thing you know, Jayla comes skipping into class now, late as usual. Jayla's unfamiliar fur pattern of black and whites shone brightly beneath the classroom lights now. Jayla was laughing at something now as she took her seat just in front of Kate and Aaliyah's table, her fur-hair swiftly flying within her rush slightly.

She took a seat now, Kate still watching her with some interest at the only left out Cool Kid that Humphrey hadn't accomplished within his Science class. Jayla's seat buddy was Ava. Now in Kate's opinion, Ava seemed kinda snobbish. She also always had this 'whatever' personality which seemed quite annoying to Kate somehow.

Jayla though tapped on Ava's shoulder, the female turning to her with slightly narrowed eyes. "Yes Jayla?"

Jayla chuckled. "Sorry. Just wanted to see if you were alive." she joked. "I mean, you look so bored" Jayla smiled as she continued chuckling.

Kate couldn't help but suppress her own giggle to this comment of Jay's though. Ava gave the smallest smile before shrugging now.

Next though suddenly, Mrs. Thrower came hurrying into the room, her brass colored fur shimmering brightly. Her slight country accent could quickly be recognized as well as she began to speak now. "Okay class I have a fill-in-the-blank sheet I wanna give you. It's just some simple notes you will have to look up and find from in your textbooks which can be found on the shelf over there near my desk" Mrs. Thrower flicked her ears in the direction of her desk before continuing.

"The lesson starts on page 25A, got that? We will be learning about volcanoes" She then added. Immediately when she had finished speaking Jayla hopped to her paws, one arm raised. "Ooh! May I pass the papers out? Please!" she beamed.

Mrs. Thrower rolled her eyes very slightly before handing them to the energetic Jayla. "Yes you may" She concluded.

Aaliyah then couldn't help but suppress as comment though. "But what if we have a question?" She joked, laughing throughout her stupid question. Jayla simply answered her though. "Quiet, nobody wants to hear you talk Aaliyah" She joked with sarcasm. Aaliyah pretended to get offended now, her ears playfully going flat atop her head. "How mean Jayla" She howled, which made Kate chuckle slightly. Funny. She had no idea that Aaliyah and Jayla were... friends maybe?

But that couldn't be, Aaliyah always seemed so quiet, and yet looking at Jayla now seemed as if she would speak to anybody... Maybe even Kate herself?...

Aaliyah continued to chuckle though as Jay handed each wolf student a paper now. Aaliyah's voice was humorously different somehow. Her voice was a higher-pitch than usual which wasn't a bad thing of course.

Finally Jayla handed Kate a paper. Kate couldn't help but let her eyes stray though towards Jayla's figure. She was tall. very tall. Possibly the tallest wolf in middle school, other than the second-place Regin. (Ree-ghhin)

Regin of course was like one of the top male athletes in school. Always bending in with the popular crowd as usual too, though sometimes he could be nicer than others...

Anyways, Kate continued her looking for a moment, and for some reason with Jayla it didn't seem too wrong or embarrassing. Jay's fur coat was quite stunning to look at as well of course. She was all white with a long black streak simply going from her head and down along her spine and back. She had all four black socks and a black underbelly and chest as well and a small slit of black from on her snout. All in all, she almost could look like a badger or something. Simply black and white.

Finally though now Kate erected her eyes back to her paper. The first fill in the blank read '__ Are found in _ areas normally near the coast _.'_

_Ugh._

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, settle down!" Mr. Wagenshutz finally barked over the loud voices of mainly most of all the Cool Kids. About every single Cool Kid at this moment was over at Mr. Wagenshutz' desk, asking him questions or telling him about this time when this happened or something...<p>

Humphrey only sat, firmly within his seat, tail secretly tucked between his legs within his seat.

He wondered whether Mr. Wagenshutz would ever start class!... It seemed as if all teachers loved the popular Cool Kids!... An Humphrey couldn't blame them. Turning to get a glimpse of all of them now simply seemed stunning. Imani was busy laughing away at some rash comment Peyton had just blurted out, while Makayla and Alasia were trying to get dibs on Mr. Wagenshutz' stool that he kept near his desk. Lucy was simply chatting wildly along with Imani and Mariah?...

Humphrey turned back around to see Mariah simply sitting at her desk. He also didn't fail to notice her secret of having her phone out during class all at once. She was hiding it within her tail-fur as she flipped and texted away from on it's dimmed screen at the moment.

Humphrey tipped his head at this. Why wasn't she over there with the other Cool Kids? She was in the Squad wasn't she?

Humphrey guessed Mariah was more of a Popular Pretty type kid. He then simply tried to turn back and watch the Cool Kids some more, eyes watching their every movement practically.

"Okay, okay, okay, alright! Chill! It wasn't me!" Imani was laughing hard as she tried to defend herself on something now. Mr. Wagenshutz only gave her a look of 'really?' which made Makayla give a howl. "mmmm! oh! He given you the stare! Aeeehhyyy!" Makayla pranced around now, as if she had won some kind of victory or something. "See, i told you!"

"No way!" Imani simply kept laughing. "Some excuse" Peyton then added with a chuckle and a flick of her tail.

"Bruh you should see me when I'm in those situations man! it'd be like..." Alasia began but then cut herself off as she gave everyone a small silent look, quieting everyone before everyone began laughing again, tails wagging and tongues lolling out.

"Alright, alright" Mr. Wagenshutz then finally rose to his paws now. "Back to your seats" He ordered, making the laughing hipsters simply leap and strut to their seats, their cool showing intensely.

Mr. Wagenshutz cleared his throat now, as he stood in front of the podium now, paws up on it. "Okay so, as you can see from my note on the board... we will be having our first Devotion Journal tomorrow" He began now, though Humphrey could still hear some slight whispering and gigging coming from the back.

"I've already explained to what you will be doing with this Devotion Journal and how to do it so... if you have any questions about it, as to if you weren't listening the other day, just simply come find me after class" He went on now, when suddenly Alasia blurted out. "Ehy man that ain't cool" She breathed, getting a chuckle from Imani and Makayla.

Mr. Wagenshutz' mocked her intenser tone. "Well excuse me man" He sarcastically flashed back at her, getting some 'EHHHYS!' and "OOOHS!' from the other Cool Kids now.

Humphrey though still couldn't help but notice how others like Jimmy, Blaine, Lia, Segi, Stewart, and even Mariah didn't speak out during this sixth period... maybe was it because they too were too intimidated?.. or were they just not the ones to talk?...

_Nonsense! those likes Jimmy, and Blaine always talk out! And even Vance!... How could they not speak here?..._

Humphrey's eyes glanced to the back of the room, trying to get one last satisfying glimpse of the Cool Kids, and yet pathetically he only met eye to eye with Peyton and Lucy for some odd reason who were both looking at him at that exact same moment. Their eyes seemed cross though, and not accepting...

He quickly turned his head around...

What was that?...

He breathed. He then for the rest of the period kept his eyes upon Mr. Wagenshutz, never daring to look back again...

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is Chapter 32<strong>


	32. Chapter 32: Outcome Answer

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #1/chapter32**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

* * *

><p>The day was finally over... Study hall had also passed like a breeze. Humphrey had spoken quietly at the back of the classroom with Kate about his little scene he had with the Cool Kids, her eyes gleaming slightly as he told her of the humorous jokes they made up as Mr. Wagenshutz tried to teach as well.<p>

"Sounds... kinda fun" Kate had then said afterwards, making Humphrey only insist that he was still scary...

Now the two trotted to carline side by side, even ignoring a small greeting from Rea who was at her locker at the moment as they passed by.

The two were too intent on getting to their destination to even care...

* * *

><p>"How was school today dears? Oh and do tell me this time, would you?" Eve, their mom, asked as they were pulling out of the school parking lot now, each in their own thoughts yet again like yesterday had been.<p>

"Going great" Kate simply murmured, making Eve give her a look from the rear-view mirror. "Come on now, any new friends today?" She then asked, making Humphrey flick his right ear before replying. "Well... We met Rea and Maria today..." He answered, making Kate lift her chin slightly from off of the car's left window-seal.

Eve went on with her interrogation though, her paws firmly upon the wheel. "And?..."

Humphrey gave Kate a look, as if asking of what she wanted more?...

After a few more moments in silence though, Eve began again very slowly. "W-Well I... I have some bad news" Eve then started up, Kate and Humphrey pricking their ears together.

"Huh?" Humphrey breathed.

"Wha?" Was Kate's.

Eve sighed long and hard before speaking again, her eyes saddening slightly now. "Haven't you noticed something? Anything odd today?" She then hinted them. This made Kate's head spin. Odd?

"No?... not that i remember" She answered next.

Eve then went on, eyes never coming off the road. "I-I got a call about ten thirty... I-it was Garth and Lilly's mom... S-She wanted me to inform you that Garth and Lilly had moved schools... Im sorry" Eve then finished slowly.

Kate's eyes grew wide as she glanced over to see the same expression on Humphrey's face.

"H-Hold on a minute... i-I saw Lilly and Garth today though! I had Lilly in art with me!" Humphrey rejected, slamming one of his forepaws down onto his seat.

Kate only nodded, remembering how Humphrey had told her of his experience in Art with Alasia... he never failed to mention that Lilly had sat with McKinley.

"Well that's just it you two" Eve's voice hardened slightly. "She came and picked them up at how nine today... I thought you would have noticed" Eve then suddenly turned the radio slightly lower with this sentence, worry slicing her tone now.

"You four have been best friends since I can remember... how could something this ironic happen? How could you not have noticed?" Eve turned now to look at them finally as a red-light stopped the moving car in it's tracks.

Humphrey glanced at Kate, her eyes on him before they darted to the ground. Guilt began pricking Kate now. She hadn't at all realized that Garth and Lilly had left school for some reason... but why? They were fitting in just fine?... In fact they were kinda fitting in better than she and her own mate was!

She glanced back up into her mother's eyes, their dark brown coloring filling with wonder. "Well?" She then pressed.

Kate didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what Humphrey would say to this...

She opened her jaws now to reply. "Well... actually.." Kate began boldly and yet Humphrey then took over. "Well first off..." he gave her a look, sighed, and then continued. "Garth and Lilly just weren't paying enough attention to us anyways..." he pointed out with a small shrug making Eve tip her head at this though.

"Oh? Why not?" She urged onwards, turning back around now as the light now turned green.

Kate smiled the smallest smile at Humphrey for his recovery for words before going along with this true statement. "Yeah, our friendship hadn't stood too long after day one" Kate admitted, remembering day one like it was yesterday... and it was!

Eve too objected at this though. "But sweetie, that was day one... Maybe they wanted to venture out some and gain their own friends?" She advised.

Kate frowned at this.

_No. They wanted to get higher within the Rankings it seemed like..._

"No, it wasn't that" She then shook her head simply, not wanting to sound too strong at her mom. Humphrey agreed now with Kate. "Kate's right actually...I don't know... they never seemed to stay with us, even on day one" Humphrey concluded, turning to the window now, not wanting to talk about it much anymore... Though he still didn't understand why they had left?... Was it their choice?... Was this school too much for them?... Or was it the students here? were they too much for them?... Whatever the outcome answer would be, he'd find out soon.

He swept his gaze back at his mom, who too seemed to have dropped the interrogation now. Kate was also back to looking out her own window as well... and now it seemed like the talk had never happened...

Why did the two leave?...

He'd ask Eve later... much later.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is chapter 33<strong>


	33. Chapter 33: Midnight Chat

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #1/chapter33**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

* * *

><p>By the time Kate and Humphrey got home, dusk was setting in now. The two leaped out of the car now and headed inside now, leaving a curious Eve.<p>

Humphrey led the way down the hall now, ears erect. So _many_ questions still swarmed his thoughts. The fact that Garth and Lilly switches schools for something that doesn't deal with the Cool Kids is an unlikely story.

_But... How, and why could they leave? They were getting along just fine with the other students! More and than and Kate even!_

He now skirted his gaze towards Kate as they entered their room now. Kate's eyes were strained on the floor, looking as if she was lost deep in thought.

He then couldn't stand this silent any longer. He was opening his mouth to speak when Kate surprisingly then began, stopping Humphrey in his own tracks. "Humphrey... I.. I don't understand why-" she started slowly, making Humphrey finish it. "-why Garth and Lilly left?... Me either" he confirmed.

Kate's brow narrowed now with frustration. "But how could we not hav_e_ noticed?... They were here when we went to specials!" She demanded, her memory from earlier today coming back to her instantly.

She and Garth and ventures downstairs to the basement on their little quest to find the Spanish room... It was actually kinda fun too. Not due to the fact that they were almost late, but because Kate actually felt connected to Garth again...

She breathed now, coming back to reality. "...it just doesn't make sense" she muttered finally.

Humphrey now took a seat on his bed. (Kate and Humphrey shared the same room and yet had separate beds)

Kate then leaped onto her own, her bed bouncing slightly from her sudden weight mustered upon it.

Humphrey paused now before speaking again. "Hmm... We could always call them? I mean we have their phone number" Humphrey advised with a small look from Kate, but then she just shook her head.

"I don't want them thinking we're this nosy" she huffed, making Humphrey commonly agree.

Humphrey then shrugged. "Guess we'll never know till we make a move.. Which won't be happening any time soon.

* * *

><p>"What would you like for dinner dears?" Eve had poked her head within the two's room now, the tv on as it portrayed Instant Mom, a favorite show of Kate and Humphrey's.<p>

Kate looked to Humphrey now, not exactly know what she wanted. "Hmm" she began. She loved these nights more than anything. These were the times when they could choose their dinner. Other nights their mom usually chose herself and made a family dinner.

Humphrey's eyes flashed now before he replied now, an idea striking his mind. "How about tuna and crackers?" He asked. This was another favorite of the two. Eve gave the two a look at this. "Okay you two..." She then disappeared back out the door, her pawsteps sounding.

Humphrey enjoyed these moments at home. No worries. No fears. And no other wolves. He disliked them greatly, because it was as if they judged every little thing you did.

Kate gave a chuckle now from one of the comical jokes the show suddenly created.

Humphrey gave the slightest smile at this. "Kate I can't wait for the weekend" he then couldn't help but admit. Kate lifted her head to him now. "Yeah..." She agreed. Suddenly then their dad, Winston poked his own head into their room now. (we have 1 room for simple relaxing with a tv and things. It's basically only our room, and this is where we are now, not in our bedroom)

Winston stood in the doorway for a moment not speaking but simply looking on. (Note: our dad's real name is Todd. And our moms is Tammy. We use Eve and Winston though from the movies. Yet we use our real parents' characteristics for them) Winston was a very talk and muscular wolf. Though in person he wasn't the type to talk. No, he wasn't shy but he just wasn't a sociable type, much like Kate and Humphrey themselves, whereas their mom Eve could talk a storm do you all day.

Kate finally greeted their father. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked tipping her head to the side playfully. Winston beamed very slightly before nodding. "So how was the first day of school?" He asked in a sarcastically joyful tone, knowing that Kate and Humphrey hated school truthfully. Kate snorted at this while Humphrey gave a scoff.

"If your talking about the lamest place in the world then you know our answer to that" he simply stated. Winston chuckled at this before scuffling his paws slightly as he stood, leaning in the doorway.

"now I'm sure it ain't that bad" he chuckled making Kate raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh don't push it" she flatly ended the convo as Winston then gave a small dramatic look before leaving. Rarely he was like this. But when he was it was great. Other times he always just seemed quiet in that manner and always so strict.

After he left, only a few minutes passed before they heard Eve calling from in the kitchen that their dinner was ready.

Kate and Humphrey immediately hurried out now, night finally falling.

* * *

><p>That night Kate and Humphrey sat on their beds, in the dark. Their parents were probably getting ready for bed as well at the moment...<p>

Kate sighed now, knowing school was only a few hours away now. But hey at least it would be Wednesday tomorrow?

Suddenly Humphrey's voice broke the silencing darkness though, sadness slightly pricking his mild tone. "Kate..." He began, head low.

Kate's eyes strained at his silhouetted figure within the darkened room now, ears pitched forwards for what he had to say.

"Yeah?" She pressed.

he sighed before continuing. "I-I can't handle Bible.. Ugh" he moaned irritably now, spilling what was on his mind now.

Kate looked at him thoughtfully. She had no idea at what he was going through... Besides she didn't have a single Cool Kid in almost any class except for Science with Jayla. But Jayla was at least one of those like Mariah or Alasia who didn't... Judge you?

She didn't quite know how to put it.

"A-And art?" Humphrey continued.

Kate watched as he slumped his shoulders through the dark.

"Oh... I don't like Spanish either" Kate confessed. But Humphrey had his mind set on what he was trying to get at.

"Yeah but I'd rather have Spanish right now than Art" he mumbled next, making Kate silently agree with him.

She then decided to change the subject. "W-Well how is art anyways? Is it fun?" Kate asked quite curious at this anyways. She greatly enjoyed art personally.

Humphrey scoffed sarcastically. "Yeah, for those who know how to draw!" He gave her a look of utter sadness.

Kate didn't like it when Humphrey looked at things like this. He felt like he didn't have a talent sometimes seeming Kate at least knew how to draw.

Humphrey stared at her now, a small idea suddenly springing into his thoughts.

"Hey Kate, maybe y-you could draw us?" He then asked excitedly, making Kate give him a small surprised look.

"Oh come on Kate!" He sat up straighter now. "It would be nice" he smiled making Kate give a small shrug. "Oh I.. I don't know" she flew her gaze to her paws from on her bed.

Humphrey only insisted though. "Please?" He pressed making Kate sigh dramatically

"Oh I guess" she muttered slowly making Humphrey beam now. He liked it when Kate did these things, give in very slowly.

This made Kate then though begin to brainstorm on what poses they'd be doing and how'd their expressions look like and overall she felt slightly anticipated to get started!

Suddenly though Humphrey spoke again, in a testing voice though. "Hey Kate, hmm... What if you drew us and then one of the Cool Kids took em and said they were theirs?" He interrogated.

Kate wave startled by this. What did he mean exactly? She wouldn't even think the Cool Kids would wanna see her drawings, much less take them.

She pondered. "Well... I'd take them back of course!" She argued but slowed as she tried to picture being face to face with every Cool Kid she knew.

Humphrey only waited for more of an answer.

Kate gulped though, quite aware of a hesitation. "Well.. I might could go up and tell anyone off... Maybe except Peyton for some reason" she admitted, ears slightly flattening.

Humphrey only tipped his head at this though. "Why Peyton?" He questioned, thinking of those like Lucy, Imani, and especially Makayla.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know actually. She just seems so... Intimidating" she muttered quietly picturing the scene against the cocky female.

Humphrey couldn't help but feel for Kate at this.. But why Peyton still? All she seemed like to him was a rude jerk? But.. Maybe that was the point.

He the gulped, trying to picture which Cool Kid he wouldn't wanna face now..

"mine would probably be Imani" he then states flatly. Kate gave him a bewildered look at this. "Imani? But she can sometimes be nice? Especially to those who are a lower ranking though? I mean she's kinda approachable" Kate questioned making Humphrey only nod with her.

"That's just the thing." He went on. "She's like the most popular girl in all of 8th grade... That's why she seems.. Intimidating to me somehow" he explained making Kate give the smallest nod. "Well yeah... But Peyton I don't know seems always so... Unamused somehow" she went on now. "Yeah.. I know what you mean on that" Humphrey confessed, trying to remember the dusk-brown colored female wolf now from in Bible now more.

The two now sat there in silence for a moment longer before Humphrey began slinking into his covers and sheets now. "Welp" he sounded throughout the room.

Kate began getting under her own at this queue. She sat there though, still remembering and thinking of Peyton and Imani for some reason mostly now.

What was with those two?... Nothing, they only seemed intimidating the most is all. Tomorrow would be a fresh new day... Hopefully.

But truthfully, the future was packed with upcoming obstacles.

* * *

><p><strong>next up is chapter 34! ^^ sorry for wait btw, been busy<strong>


	34. Chapter 34: Conclusion

_**The-AO-Squad: S**__**chool Wars book #1/chapter34**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

* * *

><p>Days past now, and Kate and Humphrey were still quite wary of the Squad, but they tried not to pay much attention to them for the most part. Syrita kept them company, though it seemed as if she totally didn't know how the Squad worked, and what they meant to Kate and Humphrey for some reason...<p>

If you think about it, why did the Squad even mean anything to the two?

Over a few days though, caution was slightly needed, and yet Kate and Humphrey all in all didn't look at the Squad every single day...In fact, the days seemed lest staticky with tension between the Squad and them.

Prissy's were the same, Jocks came and went in the halls. Outside of school was where it really began getting comfortable to Kate and Humphrey. They'd watch movies on the weekends with their mom, always of course pleading for their dad to join them, but being himself, he'd say there was usually a game on or he wasn't into that stuff.

August rolled into September as well, as soon as you knew. Spanish was downright getting on Kate's nerves each day, listening to the chatter and bickering of Michelle, Savannah, Bryce and others who were accumulated within the class.

Humphrey just tended to keep his head low in Art, not knowing whether or not he'd face another incident like he day from on the first day of Art. And yet all the while, the empty seat next to McKinley sat astray from the tables. Lilly and Garth were still a mystery to the two, not knowing what had ever become of their friends. They'd find out soon, they'd promise.

Each night as well, were ominous and outgoing. Kate and Humphrey would open up a bit more each time with their feelings and anxiousness against their most favorite Cool Kids, which were Imani and Peyton. What was with them two, come to think of it?...

What made them different from the others, like Makayla, or Lucy?...

The two actually seemed lost themselves at what their picky chosen were... yet there seemed to be something about them two exactly... but what?

_I'll tell you soon enough. For this book has come to it's conclusion if you hadn't already been aware... Want to continue the adventure? Do head on over to Book #2 of School Wars, Everlasting Secrets._

_Believe me... These things sound too ironic. Too 'of course' and too 'bound to happen' but that's only because the School Wars series is based off of real truth from real life. This is what really took place in 8th grade, and is what's taking place now. Thank you for reading book 1 ^^ now head on over to Everlasting Secrets._

_Believe me, you won't be disappointed. This was only an intro to what our school's life is like._

* * *

><p><strong>~Dedicated to the real Squad in reality. If you've read this so far, you know what's coming within the series. Thank you<strong>

**Humphrey= Jamie. Jamie is a 13 year old girl in real life, and is twin sisters with Jordan.**

**Kate= Jordan. Jordan is a 13 year old girl in real life, and is twin sisters with Jamie.**

**Based on Jamie and Jordan's experience.**

**Author= Jordan**


End file.
